Tales of Grand Gaia
by animefave1
Summary: Couples and Good Relationships of the world of Grand Gaia...Requests are welcomed in reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own Brave Frontier; Gumi owns Brave Frontier. Title changed from Brave Frontier: Opposites? to Tales of Grand Gaia.
1. Shida x Luna: Death's Entrance

Summary: Shida was [really] greedy when it comes to subjects. He only wanted the strongest ones. Having recently been given the title "Executioner" because he learned how to modify the living, completely destroy their human bodies and make them his subjects; that just concludes: no one can ever stop this dark magician to making one more step towards his goal. No one can stop him, get in his way, whatever you want to call it. It was then people started to fear him, except. _Except_, one person. This person, who was [extremely] beautiful yet [very] dangerous and strong. She held a pike, like that Earth guy, Lance, and she faces Shida. Will she win? Or will she completely fall into Shida's mere tools (subjects)? Or...something completely different...?

* * *

Shida's P.O.V.

This was it. I saw everything. I don't care if being called an executioner is a insult or a compliment. I've already made more steps to completing this. I felt myself smirk and laugh. "You won't ever be able to stop me anymore." To me, it felt like 3 seconds before one of the subjects came to me, panting a little as if he had been on vacation and suddenly realized that there were stuff that were very urgent that he needed to do. "There is an intruder." After he said that, I looked at his arm, which was bloodied.

"And..." I pressed.

"And it seems she's stronger than the rest."

I sat up at that and closed my eyes. 'stronger than the rest'? I would shut his mouth for eternity, but apparently my subjects were pleading anyway, so I opened my eyes again and said. "If she makes it past you, then I'll handle her myself." He smirked. "I'm not going to lose."

? P.O.V.

From running so hard, I was panting, suddenly, I felt like twice the you-know-who came at me, so I scrambled up to my feet, and just used up my battle crystals the other you-know-who dropped. I screamed with a little huff to it, "SAVAGE STAB!" And yes, they dropped twice as many battle crystals many thanks to my strongest attack and my beautiful [and dangerous] pike. I panted, but I pushed myself to it and ran on. "I won't lose to you...Shida!" I yelled out 'Shida' so loudly it echoed the whole entire room.

Shida's P.O.V.

**-5 minutes later-**

_Bam!_ The sound of the door banging open was now music to my ears. But instead of my subjects, it was [most likely] the girl whom they said 'was stronger than the rest'. I rolled my eyes. She was panting heavily, which might lower her speed to attack. I smirked and said, "what brings you here?" I said in an eerily welcoming way which made her flinch slightly, so slightly that it was hard to see she was even flinching.

"To..." She managed to gasp out in spite of her panting. "To beat the heck out of you!"

I frowned, so my subjects didn't manage. How pitiful. "And would you mind telling me your name?"

"I don't introduce myself to people who hurt innocent souls." She caught her breath, so she was speaking normally, and she added a bit of menace in it.

I gotta say, the way my subjects described her, stronger than they thought, I wouldn't be surprised. I'd say she was too...royal to be fighting so viciously. Why did I think royal? Well, reasonable stuff. She had long dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, and her ponytail was curly. Her headdress was fancy too: she wore a ribbon and the headdress also reminded me of Empress Lidith's headdress. Except she had flowers of vibrant and vivid colors. She had ocean blue eyes, sky blue armour, and the thing that stood out the most to me was the pike she held. The pike had a gold handle, a gold throat, and a crystal pink gem on the inside of the pike for a reason I'm not going to worry about, and the pike was maybe twice as heavy and long as her. A dangerous girl indeed.

"Well, well, this is going to be interesting. Don't you think?" I asked the princess girl, and made a menacing smile at her.

? P.O.V.

I was really pissed off now. I just blurted the whole entire thing out of my quivering mouth. "Luna." I said, covering my eyes with a shadow.

"Luna? Is that your name? Whoever gave you your name is a good name-er." Shida smirked.

"Isn't it supposed to be freakin' obvious who gave me my name!?" My temper was exploding like bombs just forcing way through my trapping heart.

He smiled. "Well, since your body is quivering and shaking, I'll let you make the first move."

And I knew what that first move would be. "SAVAGE STAAAB!" I yelled at Shida.

Shida's P.O.V.

I couldn't imagine less. Using her Brave Burst on me. Very funny. I dodged her attack, but unfortunately, had to take 2 of the 6 combo attack that Savage Stab inflicted. Well, if she was going to use her Brave Burst, I guess I should use mine. "SACRIFICE!" Sacrafice was strong against a light elemental attack such as Luna's Savage Stab. [Sacrifice: 9 combo powerful dark elemental attack on all enemies] meanwhile [Savage Stab: 6 combo powerful light elemental attack on all enemies.]. Based on combos, I was stronger, but based on element, we were equal. All 9 combos hit.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my smirk was growing wider. "I thought you said that you were going to 'beat the heck out of me'?"

"I swear, I _will _beat you!"

"Hmm...you're pretty interesting. But I hate to end this battle, so if you brought any Cures [Cure: slightly replenishes an ally's HP], we can continue this battle." I smirked.

Luna looked up at me with pure determination and hatred and said: "Oh I brought more than just Cures."

Luna's P.O.V.

It was true. "I brought...THIS!" I stabbed my pike with my remaining strength and he looked pretty in-pain right now. I got up to my feet. "I told you: I swore that I would beat you." Shida stood up too, blood streaming down.

"You're not half-bad."

Now at that time, we both unleashed our Brave Burst at the same time.

"SACRIFICE!"

"SAVAGE STAB!" We both said at the same time. And when our attacks hit. We both fell to the ground, heads together, feet away from each other.

Shida's P.O.V.

Luna spoke after a while in a exhausted, small, and weak voice, "A tie...huh?" Then to my own surprise, and probably to Luna's too, Luna started crying. "I thought...I thought I could save my own people, be at least some use." She lowered her voice, "but I'm just an idiot."

I felt a sudden pang of pity when she said that. I opened my eyes and said. "Maybe you are. But your strong. If you are an idiot, your an idiot to be appreciated by your own people."

It seemed as though Luna took my words as reassurance, because she started smiling and even went as far as laughing. I stared at her. "Why are you laughing?"

Between giggles, Luna replied, "it's just weird. I guess I am an idiot to be appreciated." She paused. "And...I hate, really hate to admit it, but that battle, was..."

I finished the sentence for her. "Fun?"

"Aren't you the mind-reader?"

I smirked and Luna smiled while we stared up at the ceiling.

Luna's P.O.V.

Okay, well I was beaten up by Shida, so I moved my hand and touched Shida's shoulder. It was cold. Okay well, every Dark Element person or whatever was always cold to me personally. Shida looked at my hand and widened his eyes, but said nothing. I got up, and Shida did the same thing. "You actually look stronger than you look." Shida commented. I smiled. "You can touch any part of me, because every part to me is stronger than it looks."

"We'll see about that." Shida smirked. He twitched slightly towards my direction, and before I knew it. Shida had his lips on mine, cutting off my breath temporarily. Shida's lips were rough, and they had this cold taste to it that felt good. So, I didn't hold back. Instead, just held on to the pleasure Shida was giving me right now.

Shida's P.O.V.

I let go after several seconds had past, but apparently I thought I gave Luna a little too much pleasure, because she was blushing and smiling at the same time. She then said. "You're...kinda cold."

"Yeah? Well you're warm." She blushed harder. We were sitting down, so I got up and held out my hand so Luna could stand up. She blinked at it and murmured, "Thank you, Shida." She took my hand, which was quite warm. I pulled her up to her feet. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

Luna's P.O.V.

'What do you want to do?' Shida emphasized the 'you'.

"I just want to...stay with you." I kissed him on the lips, because to myself, I thought that I could never get enough. I wanted more, I needed more.

Shida widened his eyes and pulled aways and said, "but we're-"

"Don't care. I just want to be with you."

"If that's what you want..." Shida came down to me. This was all I wanted.

And hopefully Shida wanted it too. We brushed our lips together.

Nobody's P.O.V.

_This is all I want..._

* * *

**A.N. - Maybe I'll do it this way for every way. For all Brave Frontier fans, if you have couples (of your choice) [and the couples be opposite element.], then post a review and I'll make a story for them. Anyway. If no one has one, then I might to the following:**

**-Queen Lidith (earth) x Head Thief Leon (fire)**

**-Sky Legend Falma (thunder) x Ice Queen Selena (water)**

**-Ryujin Mifune (dark) x Sky Angel Vanila (light)**

**-Assassin/Shadow Oboro (dark) x Sky Angel Vanila (light)**

**Others (non-couples, just stories about relationships.):**

**-Sky Knight/Legend Falma (thunder) x Sky Boss Grafl (thunder)**

**-Goth Kikuri (dark) x Samurai Mifune (dark)**

**P.S. - If you want to be my friend, here is **

**my player ID: 3353041761. **

**C****urrent lvl: 23.**

**Current leader: Grafl**

**Squad:**

**-Ice Selena**

**-Champion Aem**

**-Sky Pirate Grafl (Max Lvl.)**

**-High Dancer May**

**-Pugilist Dilma**

**Other rare units I have:**

**-Queen Lidith **

**-Head Thief Leon**

**-Loch Ness**

**-Lemia**

**-War Demon Vishra**

**-5 Mimics and 1 Bat Mimic**

**-Dark Idol**


	2. Leon x Lidith: Sweet Torture

Summary: Queen Lidith, part of the royal family, did not do many things other than...royal stuff. Doing all these paperwork, special visit days made her a bit tired. She decided to try to go outside for a bit, but apparently runs into some trouble...

* * *

Queen Lidith's P.O.V.

_More paperworks?_ This was the worst thing about your royal life. Anybody who has royal blood in their veins would have to carry this burden. One of those people were me. Honestly, just reading these made me get a headache. Although I always get what I want, it seems as if nothing is for free: I have to pay with paperwork and special visiting days where citizens from around the empire would come and visit the Queen; me. It may seem enjoyable, but in reality, to me, it was torture, but I still had to do it, for I had royal blood running through my veins. Today was also visiting day. Great. I just wish now I could just quit the life I am carrying out right now. And I honestly don't get why the citizens of my empire always wish they could have a royal life.

Yeah, well, if I granted that wish, they would automatically regret it. That was the problem.

I learned at an early age of my royal life not to complain. _My _only wish that hasn't been granted...was that I wanted more freedom.

? P.O.V.

_Lidith...huh?_ I thought to myself. She reminded me of the orphanage I was raised in. She somehow looked like our "supervisor", Lilianna **(1.)**.

That made me smirk. People who even have seen me said: "That boy who wields dual knives, he's never killed before, but he's hurt those criminals bad in their face."

I didn't really know whether that was a compliment or an insult, but I didn't care, so I didn't think about it. But one thing's for sure: Because Lidith looks like Lilianna, I'm going to hurt, maybe going even as far as killing, just to protect Lidith, so she can always remind me of Lilianna, how nice she has been to us, and I'd hate to see Lidith killed. The only reason I even became a bandit was to avenge Lilianna's death. Now I can.

Queen Lidith's P.O.V.

I couldn't take it anymore. I still had at least 8 hours before visiting starts. I finished the paperwork and I went outside and took in the air; Mother Nature. I walked deeper into the forest, since I was not allowed to make a public appearance unless a special event/case happens, so my only option was the woods. I don't think it's that bad, I just think that it's a little strange to be in such a dark and nature-y place. I thought it wouldn't be that bad, until I saw something shining. It was quick, but it was sharp. I just get this feeling. Well, what or whoever it is, I know I've got company. I shivered at the thought that I might be killed. I felt paralyzed, so I didn't move my feet. I had a shaking voice: "Wh-Who's out th-there?" I asked quietly to probably nothing in particular if I was just imagining, but despite my doubt, I kept going, "just come out." And indeed someone did come out. I widened my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

? P.O.V.

"You look surprised that I'm here." I said with a little surprise.

"Of course I am!" Said Lidith. "Anyways, who are you? I mean, what's your name?"

I raised my eyebrow, "and why do you want to know?" I asked back, not answering her question.

"Because..." Her voice faded, and it seemed as though she couldn't come up with anything to answer my question.

I interrupted her. "Whatever. Name's Leon." I said quickly.

"Wait...aren't you that thief some people's been talking about?" She asked cautiously.

"Soo...what if I am?"

...Silence. It felt eerie too.

"What was that shiny thing?" Lidith asked suddenly.

I didn't want to speak, so instead of speaking, I used my actions: I held out my knives, and with the speed I was given since I was young, I went up to her and whispered, "I'm not so willing to kill, but I'll always be willing to hurt people. Scar them and make them remember their awful sins." I paused for a few seconds before continuing, "You may not be realizing it, but all along, the reason you are even alive walking in this earthly world is really because of me, not your soldiers." I smirked, and brought myself away from her. "That's all there is to know about me."

Queen Lidith's P.O.V.

"_All _because of you?" I asked suspiciously.

He smiled that smile that gave me the shivers. Anyhow, I didn't like it. He didn't say anything, but he nodded slowly. "Everybody has been wanting the royal life, they got jealous of you, to put it in an easier way." He explained as clearly as he could to me, though right now, my thoughts were just...wrong. "So they've been trying very hard to target and kill you, even going as far as creating a gang to try to murder you." He looked at me sideways and continues, "and if they got to you, even your guards would be knocked out in the face, if not killed."

"And just how big were these 'gangs'?"

"I dunno the exact value, but what I do know is that they outnumber your soldiers by a lot." He looked at me. "And, even in the grounds of the palace, should I say to be careful even there. Even though you've got your precious guards around patrolling your grounds all day and night."

I nodded, despite my spinning head, "yeah. Um, thank you. I will inform my guards."

Leon's expression changed from smiling to a serious expression. "I'd say you'll need to do more than just inform them. You'll need to make them stronger, to make them capable of attacking more people in one blow without using too much of their energy."

I sighed. Now I knew. Life is the worst in this case. "Thank you." I said, trying to hide my impatience.

Leon's P.O.V.

Lidith asked me another question. "Can _you _do Area of Effect attacks?"

"Nope, I use my speed as an advantage, not attack." I reply.

She nodded. "Oh well. I'll take my leave. May fate make us meet again." She said in her formal voice. She slightly bowed her head to me, and walked in a fast pace in her high heels. Really, I don't get how women can wear such fancy shoes, as to high heels. I realized I was still standing where I was for a while now, so I decided to call it a day at the forest and left, leaving just the nature and the scent of us.

Lidith's P.O.V.

**-At night-**

I heard a blood curling screech, I plugged my ears in agony. Slowly I opened my eyes to see the source. To my surprise, I saw Thief Leon fighting a gang probably three times as large as my soldiers. I looked at him. He was right when he said that he couldn't do any Area of Effect attacks, but that's okay. For the first time, I witnessed his speed. It was as fast as lightning. Without thinking about a thing, I went out, and to my surprise, Leon was there, blade against blade sounded to my ears, making me flinch. And the gang was bigger than anything than I've seen before! One of the gang people slashed at Leon at the same time as another one slashed to the side, the rest having him surrounded. I couldn't take it anymore. "Leon!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

Leon's P.O.V.

"What are you doing here!?" I shouted over the gang to Lidith.

Lidith had tears running down her face, her eyes watery. She didn't say anything, she just shook her head quickly. "What are _you _doing here?" She looked at me with worry in her eyes, though I could tell she was trying hard to hide it. "You could be killed." Beneath my cloak, I raised my arm and looked at it, only to realize it was bloodied with both my own and the gang's blood. Lidith gasped. She ran to me and grabbed out a piece of cloth and ripped part of it and wrapped it around my wounded and bloodied arm. I raised my head. "Look, Lidith, now's not the time." I quickly grabbed my knives, and went into the hordes of people who wanted to kill her. _Even if I get killed, at least you'll live...Lidith._

Lidith's P.O.V.

_No... _I ran as fast as I could, not out of fear though, even I could fight, though I didn't have much guts in me. I ran and grabbed out the sword that has been passed down for generations. I grabbed the sword and held it up to me. "May the power granted by Mother Nature purify greedy, cruel, and mean souls throughout the world." After I spoke, I opened my eyes and the sword started to slightly glow. I went back outside as fast as I could. Leon looked okay, but at least 5 were advancing toward him. "Oh, no you don't!" I shouted, while shouting: "Royal Chop!" I spun around, swinging my sword, and it hit them right in the spot. Leon yelled, "Venom Gale!" He hit like he usually did, except when he did, it poisoned the gang guy. Soon after, everything was calm again, except nature. The grass was dyed in red. I was panting. I looked at Leon, who winced, and fell. I widened my eyes. "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

Leon's P.O.V.

_Shoot, I can't give up now, not at a time like this. _Despite this, I fell to the ground, utterly senseless.

Lidith's P.O.V.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. "Please, wake up! Leon!" I pleaded. My dress was in red from kneeling on the grass for so long. "Leon..." After a while, I leaned in, and our lips touched. His lips were a little rough, but luckily through his lips, I could barely hear a slight heartbeat.

Leon's P.O.V.

I slowly woke up, only to see Lidith kissing me. I widened my eyes, and after I got accustomed to it, I closed them once again, and leaned in to the kiss. After a while Lidith let go of me and said. "Thank you...for saving me."

I just shrugged in return. This is how it always was, and how it will always be. That's just life after all. You have to get over things you think you can't do. That was one of the first things Lilianna taught me, and that was the one lesson that I treasured the most, because that lesson is a lesson of life: Always do something you think you can't do.

Lidith's P.O.V.

Well, I can't really help it if a gang came to me. I looked at Leon, smiling, to which he stared back and closed his eyes and said, "don't think you'll always be safe."

"Well, guess what?" Leon turned to me. "I feel safe as long as your with me." I went up to him.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked, slightly blushing because I was so close to him.

"I'm asking for this." I kissed him. He felt warm too. This is how I always want it to be. That's all there is to it. As long as Leon was here, I would always be happy. _Are you happy with me too...Leon?_

Nobody's P.O.V.

_This is how it always was, and how it will always be..._

* * *

**(1.) Well, I should say it didn't say officially who really took care of Leon as a child. However, it is true that he was raised in an orphanage. So I just made up the name "Lilianna".**

**A.N. - Other opposites I might do is:**

**-Sky Legend Falma (thunder) x Ice Queen Selena (water)**

**-Ryujin Mifune (dark) x Sky Angel Vanila (light)**

**-Assassin/Shadow Oboro (dark) x Sky Angel Vanila (light)**

**Others (just good relationship stories)**

**-Sky Knight/Sky Legend Falma (thunder) x Sky Boss Grafl (thunder)**

**-Goth Kikuri (dark) x Samurai Mifune (dark)**

Brave Frontier INFO!

**ID:** 3353041761

**Current Squad: **

-Champion Aem (4-star Light)

-Loch Ness (4-star Water)

-High Dancer May (2-star Thunder)

-Zephu (2-star Water)

-Ice Queen Selena (4-star Water) **~LEADER~**

**Other Rare Units I own:**

-Head Thief Leon (3-star Fire)

-War Demon Vishra (4-star Fire)

-Queen Lidith (4-star Earth)

-Pugilist Dilma (4-star Earth)

-Sky Boss Grafl (3-star Thunder)

-Lemia (3-star Dark)

-Dark Idol (3-star Dark)

-3 Mimics (3-star Dark)

-Bat Mimic (4-star Dark)


	3. Falma x Grafl: Friends Forever

**A.N. - Hi people! I have come back because two reviewers said they wanted FalmaxGrafl. I was gonna leave them till the end, but requests always come first, so here you go. There's no need for a summary. You'll know it anyways. Anyway, enjoy! Oh yeah: I'm gonna add a [PROLOGUE] and an [EPILOGUE] to this story.**

* * *

[PROLOGUE]

**Grafl's P.O.V.**

This isn't really what I expected, having to fight...for no reason. Falma, as I recall, was looking, no. Glaring at me. I knew he was an enemy either way, so I tightened my grip on my pistol, and lifted it up, so it pointed right at Falma.

**Falma's P.O.V.**

He's pointing his pistol at me? Oh well, even I knew that the pistol Grafl acquired held a great power inside it, one containing electricity.

"If you're not going to shoot, then I'll just attack you first!" I shouted. With that, I went up at full speed, and attacked, after all, it was what I had to do: Kill Grafl.

**Grafl's P.O.V.**

I didn't want to do it, I didn't want to shoot, so I put my pistol down waist-level, and it seemed to have surprised Falma, because he stopped right when his twin blades were close to my face, I didn't flinch though. Instead, I say, "is fighting all you do?" I ask. "Is that your true intentions?" It may be, but I kept going regardless: "Do you really do this just to show loyalty, just go...and killing people?" I looked at him in the eye. Falma narrowed his eyes, as if processing on what I had just said. After a few seconds of absolute silence had past, Falma spoke in a silent added with a little grimace to his tone: "I...don't want to kill, but I am loyal to my kingdom."

**Falma's P.O.V.**

That was the truth. It just came out, just like that. I hated having to admit such things to the enemy, so I then said, "don't you dare even try to lay a finger on our kingdom." I whispered menacingly to Grafl. After I said this, I attacked, and this time, I didn't hold back. Slashing my twin blades at him, it hit. Grafl was taken by surprise by the looks of his face. The attack hit, right in the spot I intended to hit. Blood was streaming down his stomach and I felt my face splattered with Grafl's blood. It felt hot, sticky, and uncomfortable, so I placed my hand on his blood, and wiped it away.

**Grafl's P.O.V.**

I was actually impressed by his strength; this must be his true strength in this form. After I could muster up my strength to speak, I said: "You are pretty strong, do you wanna join me?"

**Falma's P.O.V.**

_Join him!?_

I was baffled temporarily at the sudden suggestion that I felt my head spinning with thoughts. Even if he proposed this, I said in a confident voice, "sorry to break down your hope," Although I wasn't really sorry to break down his hope, "but I refuse." I said, turning my back on Grafl.

**Grafl's P.O.V.**

_I never really got my hopes up in the first place, _I thought to myself indignantly, though I didn't say it out loud. "Then...can I ask of something else? More like a..." I tried to think of the right word, "wish." I stated. My 'wish' hadn't really come true throughout my life. Before I could speak my 'wish', Falma replied, a little gruffly even, "I don't grand wishes."

"This 'wish', everybody can grant. Even you, Falma."

Falma sighed, knowing I was going to bug him until he hears what I want, "Okay, what is it you want?" Sounding both indifferent and exasperated at the same time by the tone in his voice.

I stood up, smiled at Falma, held out my hand as though inviting him in, because I am, and requested, "will you at least be my friend?"

"Don't you already have friends?" Falma asked disbelievingly, though his eyes certainly didn't say that.

I shook my head in return. "I don't know...what having a friend really feels like." I admit.

**Falma's P.O.V.**

I just shrugged, because I also said, "I don't know...how it feels either."

So I took his hand.

[END OF PROLOGUE]

**Grafl's P.O.V.**

_Shoot!_

These gods were just too strong. The gods looked down at me and shouted, "die you lowly human!" He cast out his dark spell one more time.

"Not until I beat the friggin' heck out of you!"

I shot the bullet I saved for when I needed it the most. When I was given this pistol and bullet, the giver said, "use this pistol for the good of yourself and other people, but use regular bullets only until it is the time where you truly need it, use it to save those important to you." As I remembered this, determination began exploding out of my body like bombs exploding out of nowhere. "Go!" I yelled at the bullet, and shot at the god.

**Falma's P.O.V.**

_Grafl, you ought to be alright, _I thought to myself as I ran to his airship as fast as I could. When I got there, I saw Grafl, panting heavily, his eyes were closed and his clothes torn. "Grafl!" I shouted as I went over to him, "Grafl, now's not the time to be resting!" I said. Grafl opened his eyes and said, "I know, I just used up..." Before he could finish, he winced in pain and spoke. As he spoke, blood was oozing at his side: "too much energy..." He said, struggling to speak. "Grafl..." I whispered. I closed my eyes and reopened them, so I was glaring at the gods. "Oh, you'll pay for what you did to my friend!" I said as I attacked.

**Grafl's P.O.V.**

I coughed up yet more blood, it was so painful, I wish I could just die, but I couldn't let Falma down. as I felt myself slowly getting colder, I remembered the warmth of Falma's hand when he took mine that day: "I don't know how it feels either." _Well, _I thought, _now you do._ As I did my last silent cheer, I collapsed to the ground, and that was all of me.

**Falma's P.O.V.**

I turned to look at Grafl, who was just lying there. I saw his pistol gently caressed in his now-cold hands. As I remembered the day we fought each other, I collapsed out of sheer exhaustion. It was then I heard Grafl's voice. "I'll give you my power." He said.

"But..." I couldn't object, I couldn't speak.

"Win this battle for everyone." His voice echoed as I gained consciousness again. I saw Grafl's pistol glow a bright yellow.

_Why do I feel...that it's calling to me?_

I touched the pistol cautiously with my fingers, and warmth and power enveloped me. I felt myself start to take on a new form: My helmet and armour held more defense by the looks of it, and by the looks of it, that bright yellow light the pistol gave off was now in my blades, therefore causing it to light up with a strong lightning presence, lightning sparking up to my head. Then I saw Grafl (his spirit should I think; there is no such thing as ressurection in this battle.), who smiled at me. He didn't say anything, but his eyes told me not to give up.

I smiled back, then turned to the gods, and shouted loud and clear, so they could hear me: "My friends are in here, in my blades!" I shouted as I lifted them. I used the midair technique that gave me the name "Sky Knight" and slashed at every god until they fell and collapsed, a big swirl of dust from nature wafting up. I'll leave it to the other people to finish those gods up, I'm only taking care of the ones on the ship, because there were a lot of them. I felt god's blood splattered onto my face, just like that time I slashed Grafl, his blood splattering onto my face. Suddenly, a sharp pain to the side made me fall to my knees. I slowly and painfully got up and walked closer to Grafl, until I was next to him. I collapsed, but I wasn't dead yet, although I knew I was on the verge of death. Despite my panting, I managed to sputter out my last words: "I did it Grafl, I did it." I felt myself closing my eyes. At least I could die with no regrets inside and outside of me.

_Thank you...Grafl._

[EPILOGUE]

Crystina **(1.) **was in the modern day world {approximately one thousand years after} and she was chosen as a Summoner, a person who can summon already-dead people who lived a long time ago with special powers, and in particular she just captured Grafl and got Falma from rare summon, so she summoned them both along with the rest of the squad. She then said, "Falma, Grafl, welcome to the team."

Falma spoke up, "thanks." Grafl just nodded and slightly smiled. Although these people were already dead, she considered them human. Because they looked like humans, they talked (or at least some of them, Cyborg Lilith talks like she's a complete machine, well she is though...) and walked like humans. Sometimes Crystina would even forget that they died about one thousand years ago.

She was also proud of her luck to get a Mega-Rare unit named Zephyr **(2.)**, and he was unemotional and quite the cold person, and Crystina even sometimes called him "onii-chan **(3.)**". He didn't seem to mind. Crystina thought Zephyr actually acted like an older brother to her. She decided not to summon him though, she didn't know if he would really like it anyway. "Anyway, wanna do something fun?" She asked. Falma and Grafl exchanged curious glances, taking in on what she meant by "fun", which made Crystina's other units smirk and Crystina, on the other hand, waved her hand to her squad and ran. Falma said, "she kinda reminds me of old days."

Grafl nodded. "Sure thing."

They ran after Crystina and the squad, holding hands. They died holding hands, they lived holding hands, and they are now holding hands. They still kept their relationship, even though they were already dead. But they were indeed ready for some fun.

Dilma, a pugilist, said while smirking, "well, are you two ready for some fun?"

"Oh yeah." Grafl said, and ran after Dilma and the rest, which included: Mifune, Kikuri, Freya, and Selena. Kikuri was clutching to Mifune's hand while Mifune whispered to Kikuri, "Kikuri, you're not little anymore..."

Kikuri replied. "I refuse to let go of your hand." In return she got a sigh.

Dilma laughed along with Freya and Selena and said to the rest, "c'mon, we're not going to wait a million years for you guys."

Falma and Grafl exchanged glances, and then ran after them, like the way they did one thousand years before.

* * *

**Anyway, that's it for Falma and Grafl. Hope ya enjoyed it! My Brave Frontier info is on the chapters before this.**

**(1.) Crystina is my Brave Frontier name.**

**(2.) Zephyr is only available in the Japan server, and can only be obtainable through rare summon. He is a Mega Rare (a 5-star unit), and is one of the Twelve Saints of Grand Gaia who battled the gods. He is a mage. His element? Dark.**

**(3.) Onii-chan means older/elder brother, in case you were not a fan of anime (otherwise known as Japanese Cartoons)**

**See you later people!**

**~animefave1**

**Also, reviews are appreciated. Have a request for opposite element and gender or just good relationships? Just review. Don't forget along with your request (if you have one you want), tell me about how it's going so far. Thanks! ^_^**


	4. AN!

_Today's date currently (while I am writing this): June 30th, 2014 (6-30-14)._

_I'm really sorry to say this, but I've been getting a lot of requests recently so what I'll do is I will list down the couples/good relationships **in order. **_

_-Oboro x Vanila_

_-Grafl x Rickel (requested by: jan10kh)_

_-Atro x Alma (requested by: jan10kh)_

_-Red Axe Michele x Bruiser Galant (requested by: Cute713AJ)_

_Also, I would like to apologize for not updating for a while, but my side of the story: I was at China for the whole entire month of June._

_I would like to inform you readers that I will modify chapter 1 and **maybe **chapter 2 by some day...I don't know the exact date, maybe tomorrow if I get the time to do it._

_Anyway, since I'm pretty exhausted from a 50 minute plane ride, followed by a 12 hour plane ride, followed by a 1 hour and 34 minute plane ride, I think I'll take a break from writing chapters today._

**_A Short Q&amp;A with animefave1_**

_Q: Does it really have to be two opposite elements?_

_A: No I just thought it would be more interesting with two opposite elements. I am aware that some of them are naturally "opposite element" (Edea x Loch and probably pretty famous, but I don't really know but Nemia x Zeln have a realationship with each other). But I've been taught that real "opposite" elemental couples can only be Light x Dark. But whatever. It can be bromances (boy x boy), sismances (girl x girl), romances (boy x girl) **of the same element**._

_I apparently have Oboro x Vanila done so sorry for not updating in a while, and I don't plan on updating anymore today, maybe I'll update tomorrow **or **the day after that, because I'm totally exhausted right now._

_Anyway, I'll show you a little sneak-peak at what Oboro x Vanila is gonna look like:_

**Oboro P.O.V.**

I work for two people. One was a mage, a dark magician. The second was a head-to-toe armored knight who had the equipment the gods once possessed in their stead. Their names? The dark mage's name was Shida. The dark and mysterious knight was named Magress. It was a total coincidence when those two gave me the exact same mission. Both Magress and Shida - without realizing it - gave me the same mission. My mission was to assassinate a young pink-haired girl who acquired the title "Sky Angel" because it was said (and most likely true) that she was granted and grant others the freedom of the sky since birth. Shida and Magress added that this girl was known to be a Battle Maiden, which sounded pretty tough to assassinate. Her name...was Vanila.

_Yeah, that was the little sneak-peak. But hey, it's a sneak-peak, not a story. I'll have this updated don't worry. Truth be told: I haven't started GraflxRickel yet, and it takes me a while to write a story because I have to think of a plot and stuff like that. Anyway, sorry for not actually writing a chapter, but I honestly wanted to let you guys know why it may have been a little delay on this story. Sorry to upset you if I didn't meet your expectations when it comes to updating._

_Thank you for taking your time for reading this,_

_animefave1_


	5. Oboro x Vanila: Bittersweet Paradise

Yay! Another update! And boy do I have a lot of requests! Alright someone requested quite the obvious couple: Vargas x Selena. I'll do that after I do the other ones, I just go in order. Anyway, this is Oboro x Vanila. I know. Complete opposites. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Oboro P.O.V.**

I work for two people. One was a mage, a dark magician. The second was a head-to-toe armored knight who had the equipment the gods once possessed in their stead. Their names? The dark mage's name was Shida. The dark and mysterious knight was named Magress. It was a total coincidence when those two gave me the exact same mission. Both Magress and Shida - without realizing it - gave me the same mission. My mission was to assassinate a young pink-haired girl who acquired the title "Sky Angel" because it was said (and most likely true) that she was granted and grant others the freedom of the sky since birth. Shida and Magress added that this girl was known to be a Battle Maiden, which sounded pretty tough to assassinate. Her name...was Vanila.

**Vanila P.O.V.**

I wonder to myself often: Why do people try to kill me all the time? It's as though I'm a total threat to the world of Grand Gaia. This question has been haunting me since the day of the sudden attack of who he claimed: an other-worldly samurai, indicating that he was quite new to this world. Despite this whole samurai thing, I could sense a dark aura not much from his body. The majority of this presence was coming off from the samurai's blade, or katana should I think. Since I didn't know his name, I didn't mention his name, but made eye contact with him so that I could at least tell him that I was speaking to him, "may I ask of you: what is your name, and what do you intend to do to me?" I asked with scorn and coldness in my voice, as people with this kind of aura annoyed me a lot. He was also complete opposite of me: I was Light, and he was Dark.

The samurai's expression grimaced as he spoke a little mockingly even. "You noticed it, didn't you?" He looked at me with menacing eyes, "my name...is Mifune." He stated.

"And what do you intend to do with me?" I asked again.

It was apparent to me now that Mifune wanted to kill me, but it was something about his eyes that made me come to the conclusion that Mifune was being controlled or possessed in some way by that demonic blade of his. Mifune was indeed fast as he attacked at the speed of light. However, even I knew a samurai's tactics, and I dodged just barely. Mifune's blade cut a strand of my hair off. That was indeed close.

I said to him, "come...let me grant you...the freedom of the sky." I said to him with a rather cold look at him. I let my power go that I held back, attacking at Mifune, and it hit with a blinding light. After it was over, Mifune was covered with some dirt and wounds. I left him there, for he could gain consciousness by himself. I looked back and he had his eyes closed, he looked so serene now. He looked like a serial killer when he was attacking me. That scared the heck out of me, but luckily I managed not to flinch.

_Will anyone else try to kill me? _I thought to myself with a shiver down my spine. As I walked in the forest, that was when I met the Battle Maidens. I decided to join them for the sake of saving innocent people from bad and evil people. The Battle Maidens helped others in battle, and to put it in other words: to give mercy to true innocent souls, while on the other hand, don't give mercy to evil and/or demonic presences. I promised myself to be ready for any conflict that may await me. That was a vow I could keep to the end. If I have to protect other people _and _myself, so be it. I'll give it my all.

**Oboro P.O.V.**

Shida and Magress told me that it was going to be a tough mission because Vanila, also known as the Sky Angel, was a light elemental. They both added that Vanila was a Battle Maiden. By the sounds of it, this wasn't going to be easy, that was for sure. Shida dismissed me, saying I should start.

As I walked, I started to ponder about these "Battle Maidens", Shida explained their names. The Flame of Justice: Cayena, Gun Goddess of the Tides: Serin, Slashing Fist of the Wild: Bayley, The Lightning Bomber: Fennia., Sky Angel: Vanila (whom I had to assassinate), and the Half-Blood Princess: Lico.

After breaking out of my reverie, I arrived at the forest only to run into a girl not with pink hair, but with leaf-green hair that was short, it covered the back of her neck. She had cat ears protruding from her head, she had cat like arms and legs too, with sharp and shiny claws protruding from the tips of her toes and fingers. She wore a leopard-spotted tank top like shirt that covered as much as her neck and breasts. She wore mud-brown shorts. She had eyes that were calm and were the same color as her hair. Her weapon looked pretty brutal: it was mostly wood, but it had a blade on the end, part of it wrapped in a bandage, and had a gun/rocket attached to it. Surrounding her body were strange butterflies with vivid colored wings and they were also faintly glowing as I could see. I looked at her, hiding my emotion, and said, "who are you?"

"Bayley the Battle Maiden at your service, nya~" I swear, if I hear 'nya' over and over again, I swear I will get dizzy like heck, but she also mentioned she was the Earth Elemental Battle Maiden, and I had absolutely no time to deal with this cat-girl. I turned to walk away only to be pulled back as cat-girl called, "hey! You haven't introduced yourself, nya~"

"Oboro." I answered curtly, hoping to get this conversation over with soon.

"And what are you doing here, nya~" She asked as she tilted her head, her cat tail swishing back and forth in curiosity.

"Stuff." I said indifferently, I just want to kill Vanila, then get out of here; the geosphere and atmosphere in the forest made me feel uncomfortable.

"Oh I see, nya~" She looked at me with cat-mouth and added, "See ya later, nya~" And with that, she pounced away back into the trees, she was part cat, that was for sure, I thought to myself as I kept going the way I was going. Hopefully I won't run into any other Maidens minus Vanila.

**Vanila P.O.V.**

The first thing I have been granted was the ability to fly freely in the sky. I don't think the 'fly freely' part will hold it's place, to be honest. As I was flying, Lico called me down and reassured me that they'll be on the lookout on the ground so that I could fly freely, for the time being. As I flew, I thought I saw a shadow, but it might be the trees, or not...? I squinted to confirm my not-so-firm conclusion, however, there was nothing there. Even though there was nothing there now, I swear I saw a shadow. I landed on the ground and said in a cold voice, "there is no need to hide," I looked into the shadowy depths of the forest and continued despite my doubt: "Just come out!" I whisper-shouted. In a fraction of a second, that shadow appeared out of nowhere and behind me, and had his arm hooked around my chest, and he had his blade at my throat. I gasped in surprise while he hissed in my ear, "don't struggle or speak." It sounded serious so I didn't do either of those. And to mine and his surprise, I lost my senses, and I fell into his chest face-first, my face hot, causing me to sweat slightly.

**Oboro P.O.V.**

I quickly put my blade into my sheath as I caught her. Seh looked awfully feverish too, so I carried her toward an open space for a reason even I don't know myself. Outside the forest stood a field of flowers and grass. I put her down on the ground, and it was not long when Vanila looked around, as if taking in her surroundings, but I could see that her eyes were clouded.

She asked while squinting, "wh-where am I?"

"An open field." I replied curtly to her question as she turned to me as if she had just realized I had been next to her. "You...who are you?" She asked with suspicion in her voice.

"Oboro." I replied. I decided not to tell her that I had to kill her, as to not shock her so much.

"Vani-" I finished the sentence for her.

"Vanila, the light elemental Battle Maiden and acquired the title Sky Angel."

Vanila looked at me in shock. "How do you know so much about me?"

"You don't need to know that. I just know a lot about you." I decided then to kill her now to get this over with, so I put my hand over my head to my back, while Vanila stared at me with her eyes slightly twitching, and I grasped onto the blade's hilt, and raised my hand to show the blade to Vanila. I said to her, "it should be obvious now...of what I intend to do to you." I said as I held out the blade at her. In return I got a look of horror and fear.

**Vanila P.O.V.**

It was just now. It was as if he read my mind. Since I got up, I saw him and thought over, and over, and over again: What does he intend to do to me?

Now I know: Oboro intended to kill me. I stared at him trying to hide my emotions but couldn't hide the sense of fear and horror clutching at my stomach. Despite this, I wasn't afraid of dying anyways. I threw all my emotions away and said: "If this is your mission or what, then go ahead, I won't stop you." I paused, then continued before Oboro could reply, "however, I would like to show you something...before you kill me."

"What is it you want to show me then?" He asked, to which I'm glad I could at least show one person, about my past...about my life.

**Oboro P.O.V.**

Every person I killed, I just killed, I never spoke to them, I looked for them, then killed them. That's all there is for me. So why does Vanila want to _show _me something? What is it she wants to show me? I saw Vanila stand up to her feet, and I saw those rockets and her back do the work, and she slowly lifted off the ground. Her feet were just a few centimeters off the ground when she held out her hand to me and said, "the thing I wanted to show you...was my past, my present, and my future."

I lowered my gaze to her hand and said to her, "you wanted to show your past, present, and future?" I asked, confused at this statement. How could she show her past, present, and future when she could just speak it out?

Vanila nodded in response. To this, since I could sense eagerness in her voice when she said she wanted to show me something, so I took her hand.

**Vanila P.O.V.**

Oboro took my hand, which many people thought as 'delicate' and/or 'fragile'. I pulled him up to me and I slowly lifted off the ground, because I myself was afraid that if I went too fast, it would surprise Oboro. I lifted him high enough as to see the sunset, the sun was painting the sky with various colors: orange, yellow, pink, purple, blue, so on.

Oboro looked at it in surprise, "Is this...what you wanted to show me?"

"That's not all." I flew higher then said to him, "look down. You won't regret it." I said and smiled. He did look down and he widened his eyes, and then in his eyes, I thought, more like I swear I saw them sparkle or shine. It was easy to tell because Oboro had eyes the color of blood, and that kind of color made it easy to detect that shine and/or sparkle to his eye.

**Oboro P.O.V.**

As I looked at this incredible view I asked to myself: Is this what Vanila gets to see every day?

Most likely, yes. It was then Vanila broke me out of my thoughts. "Would you mind...turning toward me? I just want to try something. After all, my life won't last long anymore."

With the last sentence nagging at me, I turned around.

**Vanila P.O.V.**

He did turn toward me. It must have been the last sentence I said that made him turn around. After that, I kissed him. His lips were rough, yet I thought they gave me pleasure. I, for one, never thought my first kiss would be with an assassin. Oboro at first struggled to get out. I felt that his breath was cut off. I let go and put my hand on his chest and said, "do you wanna land?"

"Sure." And so we did. I added to myself silently: _This is it...this is my end. __  
_

**Oboro P.O.V.**

I was completely surprised when Vanila said, "if you're going to kill me, then...can I ask of you one last thing?"

"Yeah." I replied, and leaned in to hear her out.

"Sorry make that two." She corrected herself. I raised an eyebrow. She said, "first..." She blew a kiss directly to my lips. They felt soft, so that made me blush slightly. We stayed like this, until she let go and said: "Secondly, just kill me so it's painless."

That made me go back into my memory, the way people screamed painfully as I stabbed them through. It was blood-curling, I swear. I bet that Goth Idol Kikuri would very much enjoy it, considering what a sadist and demon she is. I replied, "I can do that easily."

"How?" She asked curiously.

"A stab in the heart should make it painless." I replied.

She nodded in return.

**Vanila P.O.V.**

Oboro grabbed his blade and went up to me. He lifted his blade so it was to stab at my hear if it went straight. As it went down I whispered, "I'm glad that I can die without any regrets."

Oboro stopped and looked at my face with a little sadness marked in his eyes, and he kissed me, it felt so pleasurable.

**Oboro P.O.V.**

I kissed her firmly while she had her eyes closed. And I hoped that made her happy. I tried to let go, but Vanila just pulled me back. I raised my blade and Vanila let go smiling. I smiled back, then stabbed her in the heart. She fell to the ground with a serene smile on her face, her eyes closed, and he light pink hair blowing on her face. I would've sworn that in the wind, I could hear Vanila's voice. It was really faint, but I swear I could hear it.

**Vanila P.O.V.**

_Thank you. At least I can die with no regrets._

**Oboro P.O.V.**

I stayed with her a little while as I looked at the blood at my blade and said, "so that's how it is."

I left Vanila there for the other Battle Maidens to grieve for. After I arrived to Shida, I reported, "Battle Maiden Vanila has been assassinated." In return Shida smirked and replied, "I knew you could do it." He then said, "I'll give you your next mission soon." He said. "You can do whatever you want. You're dismissed." He said with a hand gesture saying the same thing happened at Magress's. Anyhow, Vanila would've been picked up by the other Battle Maidens by now. I won't forget her, because I was sure she taught me stuff that shouldn't be forgotton.

[EPILOGUE]

After Vanila's death, she was summoned as a spirit many years later, and Oboro was also summoned. They met then, and Vanila grabbed Oboro by the arms and pulled him toward her, where they kissed under the full moon.

* * *

I _finally _got to evolve Lemia into Necromancer Lemia! Boy that took forever!

My info:

**Name:** Crystina

**ID:** 3353041761

**Lvl:** 34

**Leader:** Ice Queen Selena (lvl. 57/60)

**Rare Units Acquired:**

-Twin Gem Rickel (3* Water)

-Head Thief Leon (3* Fire)

-Sky Boss Grafl (3* Thunder)

-Pugilist Dilma (4* Earth)

-Queen Lidith (4* Earth)

-Loch Ness (4* Water)

-Ice Queen Selena (4* water)

-Necromancer Lemia (4* Dark)

-Duel GX (4* Dark)

-War Demon Vishra (4* Fire)

-Marksman Lario (3* Earth)

-Champion Aem (4* Light)


	6. Grafl x Rickel: Gunner Meetings

As I promised: I'd do GraflxRickel now. I'd say they'd make a pretty good relationships. Although what's more famous seems to be Grafl and Falma together. Now if you look at Chapter 4, it should have the couples in order. One more thing.

Magus Lyina Starshine: I love the bittersweet ending, sad but happy at the same time :) Sorry to be adding yet ANOTHER couple when you already have a list, but maybe Mega x Stya would be a nice ship :) Thanks, and you're an awesome author! Keep writing! - Oh my. I love to hear that reaction of the story, for I thought it was bittersweet too. And there is no need for any apologies, but I must apologize because to get to your request is going to take a while, but I promise I'll start working on MegaxStya as soon as I finish Selena x Vargas. And I don't know how to thank you. I just feel so...happy to have a compliment saying I'm an awesome writer! Hope you keep continuing to support my story!

Just to tell you: This [the story] isn't true. Or part of it is true...I don't really know, but nonetheless, it's Grafl x Rickel.

I think you noticed some mistakes on the last chapter, but I'm not bothering fixing them, because then I'll have to retype the whole thing, and the last chapter was 2,917 words and the most words in the whole story, the reason for those mistakes is probably because I'm not used to typing so many words in one chapter, and I may be rushing, and stuff.

Summary: Grafl held a pistol, with regular bullets containing thunder. Okay, yeah nothing special. He kept using those bullets, until...a girl said to have a gun containing "holy ice bullets". With Grafl's interest pumping up every time that name was said by the people, he decides to set off in hopes of encountering the highly mentioned girl whose real name is unknown, but Grafl is determined to find her and get to know more about not much about this girl herself, but the gun she wields. The Holy Ice Gun. The gun that only she can wield. That is why Grafl set out to find this girl. Will he be able to find her and get to know Holy Ice Bullet, or will he be lost, as have many other people who have caught interest in her, and never find her? Read to find out. Reviews are appreciated.

Please Note: This chapter is completely improvised. So it may not be as good, or accurate.

Also: This is going to take place in winter.

I will add Snow Cub/Lion Signas in this one. She's one of the new rare summon characters, and I kind of feel sorry for her after reading her history. A lot of people seem to like Red Slash/Blade Farlon, but I don't see how he fits into this story. If I find a good place, I promise I'll throw him in.

* * *

**Grafl P.O.V.**

I was walking down the street, really there was not much to do in a place like this. If I was bored, I would sometimes go pay a visit to the Elders, for they had interesting stories to tell me and some others who like to listen to their stories. I walked slowly toward their residence, keeping my eyes down as my feet crunched the snow lying on the ground. The snow sparkled all around me. I kept looking down, until finally I got to the Elders and I slowly raised my gaze, and walked inside in regular walking speed. The Elders turned as the door opened with a loud creaking sound. I was used to it. I waved to them, to which they all said different greetings ranging from a simple and little "hi" to big greetings like: "Hi Grafl. Glad you're here. How's life?"

One of the Elders offered me a chair so I could sit, and asked me, "so what brings you here, Grafl?"

I shrugged, and replied with my eyes closed, "Just bored. I just wanted to see if you had anything interesting to share with me."

After I made this statement, the Elders exchanged gazes for what seemed like 10 awkward minutes and said, "in fact, this may catch especially _your _interest."

I opened my eyes and sat up straight to look at the Elders who were looking back at me. "Especially my interest?" I repeated, confused. At the same time tilting my head slightly to one side.

One of them nodded in return and mused on: "See, there's a rumor going on in other places and this place too, except here isn't the best rumor-spreading place." I leaned in, for this was already catching my interest. "There is this girl..."

I interrupted mid-sentence, "and what's her name?"

The Elder shook his head and said, "nobody knows. Her name will remain a mystery. However, she gave herself a name, and kept it. Her name, which is not her real name...is Rickel."

I paused to take in this information before continuing, "that's a weird name, and it rhymes with nickel." I mused, snickering a little.

"You're not the first one to say that." I'm not surprised. "They say that in her home place, 'Rickel' translates into 'holy ice bullet'." He explained to me.

"Okay, what about her?"

"As her translated name suggests, she doesn't use any regular bullets, it's been widely said that she literally uses holy ice bullets."

"I guess that's reasonable." I replied. "Or rumor wouldn't be spreading. Am I right?" Then something came into me. "Where is she right now?"

The Elder stared at me in shock. "You...want to _look_ for her?"

I nodded in response.

"Let me give you a fair warning, Grafl, for in fact, lots and lots and lots, more than 100 maybe, have set off just to find this Rickel girl, and they never came back."

I looked in shock. _Did he just say more than 100 people!? Boy, a lot of people want her...and those more than 100 people never came back..._

Nonetheless, I said. "Where is she?" I repeated.

The Elder said. "Currently, they say she is dwelling somewhere in the mountains, but that may be false." The Elder glanced at me. "I won't stop you. And don't say I didn't warn you."

I nodded and gave him a little thanks before standing and leaving. I was leaving to a new start of a journey. Sounds good to me.

**Rickel P.O.V.**

Every day, people come looking for me, so I decided to spend my majority of my time in the mountains so people wouldn't find me easily. I made mental notes constantly to wear something that will conceal my identity if I went down to the village. If I didn't, I have a feeling more like the whole entire population of the village would swarm around me. Big crowds make me feel uncomfortable, although I'm used to dealing with crowds not letting that bother me. Just to see what people down in the village were up to. I grabbed a cloak and made my way down the mountains, which was just as hard because when I'm going down, I tend to go faster and I run into trees and bushes a lot, so I just take my time. I still have a ton of time in my life still to burn up.

After I made it down the mountains with a scar shown on my arm from a tree branch scratching it. It was bleeding, and it stung when the wind blew on it. At times I would wince in pain and when I looked down, there was blood streaming down my arm. I looked back up and kept walking. I didn't feel like walking though. I felt hot, despite the cold wind blowing on my face. I started to bring up the pace, and ran as fast as my shoes could take me. I ran with my eyes hidden in a shadow, until I bumped into a figure. I didn't look up. I just screamed, while the figure looked in shock at me and said in a calming tone, "hey, are you okay? You don't have to scream. I'm not a bad guy." He reassured me.

At this statement, I looked up to see a boy about my age. He had dark tan hair, and he wore a black hat with yellow goggles on the helm of his hat. He had a black jacket with dark yellow and the bottoms slightly tattered and ripped. Underneath this, he had a blue shirt, black pants, and silver boots. He had black gloves decorated with stripes of dark yellow, and inside one of those hands was a pistol with a handle that was gold or yellow, and in the middle of the gold/yellow stood a bright blue gem. It shone in the sunlight. The rest of it was silver with yellow decorations. A lot of black, yellow, and silver on him. Adding to that, he even had a necklace I just realized was there. It had blue and yellow beads with a blue diamond shaped gem with a thin yellow surrounding as a border. I stared at him wide eyed. After a while he spoke. "Um...are you alright?"

To this I replied hastily after realizing I was staring at the boy for a long time, "oh..uhm...yes. I'm fine."

"That's good." He glanced at me with his purple eyes and mused on, "you were just screaming like a lunatic, no offense."

I blushed as I said, "I-I'm not really offended."

"I forgot, my name is Grafl. What's yours?"

Oh boy, I couldn't tell my name, in case Grafl set out after me too. I quickly came up with a name. "Ashley." I replied firmly so he wouldn't be suspicious of me.

"Well, Ashley, it's nice to meet you." Though there was still something in Grafl's eyes that said he wasn't sure that was really her name before asking me, "why are you wearing that cloak."

I guess I had to improvise now, "I...get cold easily." I said as I did my best chattering sound indicating that I'm cold. "It's just to keep warm."

To my relief Grafl nodded and said to me, "do you want something to eat? I know of this good place."

This reminded me of how hungry I actually was as I said, "yeah, I would like that." I said as Grafl took my hand and we walked to this place together.

**Grafl P.O.V.**

I was still suspicious even after Ashley explained to me that she wore that cloak was because she got cold easily. It just didn't sound...right. As we talked I asked, "where do you come from?"

"I come from a village south from here. Right now, I just hang out in the mountains. There is someone there who looks over me."

I started to get curious about this 'someone' Ashley mentioned. She said that her name was Signas. "She's lived in the mountains alone her whole life. She's struggled her way through her life, and with that experience, she taught me the way to live in the mountains."

"Is that so?" I asked her. "Mind taking me there?"

She nodded in return.

**Rickel P.O.V.**

After we arrived in the mountains, to which I got a little scratch on my shoulder because of the branches of the trees around the mountains. Soon after we reached the peak, a figure suddenly attacked Grafl, to which Grafl made a surprised gasp. After clearly being able to distinguish the figure, I gasped in surprise, "Signas!"

Signas looked up at me and replied, "well, you're back, but with _this strange man_ in here."

Grafl murmured, "Ashley..."

Signas raised an eyebrow, "Ashley? Who's Ashley?"

"I made up that name." I whispered so only Signas could hear.

"It's about time Grafl knew the truth then." Signas replied. I had a feeling she was going to say that from the start.

"Grafl...can you stand." I asked after a few moments hesitation.

Grafl groaned and opened his eyes and said, "yeah..."

"Sorry. I lied to you. My real name..." I pulled my hood off to show my face, "...is Rickel." I stated.

To this Grafl widened his eyes, "you're...Rickel?"

I nodded in return.

**Grafl P.O.V.**

[back in the mountains]

Okay so...that was pretty random. I managed to find Rickel, which was great, and I was walking down with Rickel, back in her way with the hood over her head. I didn't really know what to say, because right now, was an awkward silence. Finally Rickel said, "Grafl...before I go back to my hometown, I want to be able to say goodbye to you. But just saying goodbye is not satisfying."

I was surprised, not by saying goodbye was not satisfying, but her going back to her hometown, "really?"

Rickel nodded and hugged me. After this, kissed me. Rickel's lips did feel like holy ice minus bullets.

**Rickel P.O.V.**

"This is goodbye." I said.

"Is that so?" Grafl said, sadness was marked in his eyes.

"I'll come and visit someday...I promise." I said to Grafl, before turning my back on him.

"Thank you." Grafl whispered, to which I paused and turned back and said, "I'll definitely be back. No 'ifs' or 'buts'."

We both smiled, and parted ways.

* * *

Sorry for shorter chapter, I'll try to make the next one a little longer, and sorry for the extreme late update. Requests are appreciated, also, tell me how you feel in the reviews. What I could do better or stuff like that. Anyway, that was Rickel x Grafl, so I hoped you enjoyed that. Stay tuned for Atro x Alma! Bye-Bye.

animefave1 signing out!


	7. Birthday Special!

**Chapter 7: Birthday Special!**

So...soon is my Birthday. To be precise, in several days, so I'll be making a short little poem that Bard Elton composed very kindly for me! I would like to thank Bard Elton for his hard work for me birthday present! (Notice: wrong grammar was purposely put in there for slight humor.) And his little poem. Ahem, _song_, is about me and my friend who's moving, it's sad...anyhow, enjoy! By the way, the song is Japanese, but I, for it is my very special Birthday, will provide English translations. Sources are from animelyrics dot com. I'll explain more things later, here's my birthday special. **First will be Japanese romaji, and below that will be English translations. At the end will be more information about the song.**_  
_

* * *

_Japanese romaji:_

**Kimi ga Kureta Mono**

Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume

Ooki na kibou wasurenai

Juu nen gono hachigatsu mata deaeru no shinjite

Saikou wo no omoide wo...

Deai wo futto shita shunkan

Kaerimichi no kousaten de

Koe wo kakete kureta ne "issho ni kaero wo."

Boku wa terekusa sou ni, kaban de kao kakushi nagara

Honto wa totemo totemo ureshikatta yo

Aa, hanabi da yozora kirei ni saite chotto setsunaku

Aa, kaze to jikan mo tomo ni nagareru

Ureshiku tte, tanoshiku tte, bouken no iroiro shita ne

futari no himitsu no kichi no naka.

Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume

Ooki na kibou wasurenai

Juu nen gono hachigatsu mata deaeru no shinjite.

Saikou wo no omoide wo...

Aa, natsu yasumi wo ato sukoshi de owa-chau kara.

Aa, taiyou to tsuki naka yuku shite.

Kanashiku tte, sabishiku tte, kenka mo iro iro shita ne

Futari no himitsu no kichi no naka.

Kimi ga saigo made kokoro o kara "arigatou"

Saken deta koto, shiteta yo

Namida wo kora ete egao to sayonara setsuna iyo ne.

Saikou wo no omoide wo...

Totsuzen no, tenkou de dou shiyo monaku

Tegami kaku yo den wa mo suru yo

Wasurenaide ne boku no koto wo

Itsumademo himitsu no kichi no naka.

Kimi to natsu no owari zutto hana shite

yuuhi wo mite kara hoshi wo nagame

Kimi no hoho o nagareta namida wa zutto wasurenai

Kimi ga saigo made ookikute o futtekureta koto

Kitto wasurenai

Dakra kou shite yume no naka de zutto eien ni...

Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume

Ooki na kibou wasurenai

Juu nen gono hachigatsu mata deaeru no shinjite

Kimi ga saigo made kokoro o kara "arigatou"

Saken deta koto shiteta yo

Namida wo kora ete egao de sayonara setsuna iyo ne

Saikou wo no omoide wo...

Saikou wo no omoide wo...

* * *

_English Translation:_

**You are the One**

You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future

And our big hope, I won't forget them.

I believe we will meet in August 10 years later.

The best memories...

Our meeting was made in a moment at the intersection of walking home.

You called out to me, didn't you? "Let's go home together."

While I embarrassedly hid my face with my bag,

In truth, I was very very happy.

Ah, the way the fireworks beautifully bloom in the sky is a bit lonely.

Ah, the wind flows along with the time.

So happy, having so much fun, we had so many adventures

Inside the secret base that belonged to the two of us.

You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future

And our big hope, I will never forget them.

I believe we will meet in August 10 years later.

I knew that you screamed, "thank you"

From the bottom of your heart till the very end.

A goodbye when you hold back your tears and smile is lonely, isn't it.

The best memories...

Ah, summer break will be over in a little while too, so

Ah, the sun and moon get along.

So sad, so lonely, we had so many fights

Inside the secret base that belonged to the two of us.

I knew that you screamed, "thank you"

From the bottom of your heart till the very end.

A goodbye when you hold back your tears and smile is lonely, isn't it.

The best memories...

There's nothing I can do about the sudden change of schools,

so I'll write letters, I'll call you,

So please don't forget about me

Forever, in our secret base that belonged to the two of us.

I was talking to you for so long at the end of summer

After we watched the sunset, we gaze at the stars.

I will never forget the teardrops that flowed down your cheeks.

I'm sure I will never forget

That you waved your hand with all your strength till the very end.

So let me be inside this dream like this for eternity...

You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future

And our big hope, I won't forget them.

I believe we will meet in August 10 years later.

I knew that you screamed, "thank you"

from the bottom of your heart till the very end.

A goodbye when you hold back your tears is a bit lonely, isn't it.

The best memories...

The best memories...

* * *

This song, _Kimi ga Kureta Mono, _also known as _You are the One, _is a Japanese song from the anime AnoHana. It is sung at Menma's death and final goodbye. AnoHana is suggested watching. Thank you, Bard Elton, for such a wonderful gift.

Ichi, Nii, San! Happy (Early) Birthday, animefave1!


	8. AtroxAlma Pt 1: The Wanderers

A.N. - Hi people I'm back with Atro x Alma for you today. I thought about the plot and all that, and this chapter will also be improvised, so sorry if it's bad. So I'll include Head or Great Thief Leon in this as a little minor antagonist, but that's pretty much about it. (Sorry not true...)

Summary: Alma is traveling to find her parents, who left her nothing but a letter written by her parents, and an old ring that belonged to her father. She is left in the desert with only the ring and the letter, nothing else. Until a boy who introduces himself as Atro accompanies her on her journey toward the 'legendary ancient ruins', and Atro teaches (though he may not have realized it really...) Alma lessons of life, and as this happens, Alma starts to grow a liking towards him...

I just wanna mention something: this chapter so far is the longest, so I'll make this into part 1, the next chapter part two.

* * *

**Alma P.O.V.**

_"Mama, Papa, where are we going...?" I asked desperately as we walked through the hot desert. Sweat was on my forehead a few seconds after we entered the desert due to the heat. When Mama nor Papa answered, I felt myself starting to pout at their ignorance and repeated my question, "where are we going?"_

_Mama answered, "Alma, we're going to travel around the world."_

_"Travel...around the world?" Since when did Mama and Papa decide to travel around the world? This desert is torture! "But why?"_

_Mama just smiled at me and said, "we thought you liked adventures." She gazed into the endless desert and continued, "if you want to have an adventure, you'll have to go through things like this."_

_I did love adventures. Just not this one._

_After we walked for some time, Papa spoke. "This is a good place to stay the night." He said after he scrutinized his surroundings to make sure no monsters were around and about._

_I made myself comfortable on the mat I was given as a bed and I closed my eyes, listening to the nature around me as they drifted me off into a sleep, a pretty deep, yet not deep sleep..._

_I felt the sunlight on my face the next morning, and slowly opened my eyes. The sun was burning into my skin. As I went to wake Mama and Papa, I noticed they were gone, there was nothing except their mattresses. I shouted their names loudly but to no avail. It was then I found a piece of paper neatly folded. Next to that paper was an old ring that were my parents. Why was it here? I grabbed the little piece of paper and unfolded it. The letter read._

_To Alma:_

_Head to the legendary ancient ruins._

_No signature was provided at the bottom, but I recognized that as my parents handwriting. At this, without thinking about anything but finding my parents in these 'legendary ancient ruins', I immediately left, without thinking to pack my stuff; all I brought was the letter and the ring. Although I felt a tinge of excitement to start a journey solo._

**Atro P.O.V.**

As I walked across the desert, I thought to myself determinedly that I would never give myself into this heat. With my sword mounted on my back, that added extra weight. Thinking about this made me stressful. I decided to take my time and walk a steady pace until I reached the trees where I found a girl. I couldn't see her features clearly, but one thing's for sure: she's was panting heavily, and she looked feverish. I walked toward her, wondering why she didn't have anything with her other than a piece of paper and a ring that was rusted slightly. I asked her, "hey, are you okay?"

She looked up at me with tired eyes and said, "I'm fine."

I could tell she was not fine. I raised my eyebrows to make her tell the truth to me.

"Okay fine." She said, "I'm not really fine."

She took off her hood and I could now distinguish her features: she had black hair put up in a side ponytail, and she had a red band going around her forehead. She had crystal blue eyes and wore simple clothes: a white dress with short sleeves and a brown belt. She had silver armor from the elbow to her wrist, and brown gloves covering most of her hand, but not all of it. She had ash gray pants or leggings and brown boots with metal (silver) bottom. She wore a red cape too, the cape that concealed her features. On her waist was a sheath for a sword. A light sword.

"Why are you here with no supplies?" I asked as I offered her a new bottle of water.

"I'm looking for my parents." She replied as she handed me the piece of paper she had clutched in her hand. I unfolded it to see neat handwriting that said:

To Alma:

Head to the legendary ancient ruins.

There was no signature. I looked at the girl and inquired, "your name is Alma?"

She nodded and said, "come to think of it, you haven't told me your name."

I paused for a moment before replying, "Atro."

**Alma P.O.V.**

Atro...what a strange name. I didn't say that aloud, as to not insult Atro. "What are you doing here anyways?" I asked Atro, because I've told him, and he has not told me.

Atro replied, "to improve my fencing skills. At first I wanted to become a monk, but after defeating a group of bandits with basically nothing but a stick, Friar told me that I would be better off polishing fencing skills."

While processing this information in my head, I said, "ah..." to be polite.

Suddenly, Atro changed the subject: "anyways, what do your parents mean by 'legendary ancient ruins'?"

I was surprised that Atro knew that my parents wrote this letter. He didn't even know them! "Erm...I don't know myself..." I stammered, struggling with words, "I just set off to find my parents after they said to head to the ancient ruins."

Atro closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them. "Actually, there are ruins if you keep walking north from here - at least how I heard it - but I don't know if those ruins are really 'legendary.'" Atro replied.

"Are those the only ruins around here?" I asked eagerly. If it was the only ruin, then that absolutely had to be the ruins my parents secluded themselves in!

"As I know it, yes. But I'm not really sure if that's really the right answer." Atro replied.

"I'll just go with your answer." I was too eager to pay attention to Atro's warning about him doubting his own answer. This gave me determination as I stood up, defiant to the heat, and walked north toward the ruins. Suddenly, Atro grabbed my arm. I slightly blushed because he was actually touching my skin, but I managed to calm myself down and turned toward him and asked, "what is it?"

Atro covered his eyes with a shadow and replied to my question without any hesitation. "Mind if I go with you?"

...that was random.

**Atro P.O.V.**

I wanted to come with her. We came here with different purposes, but we came here at the same place. We could help each other out, I realized. Alma didn't reply; she didn't approve, but she didn't disapprove either. Instead she looked at me with her cheeks tinted rosy red and her crystal blue eyes wide. I asked again in a different way: "is that a yes...or a no?"

"S-Sure..." she stammered.

We started at a quiet and nice pace for the first three or four minutes. After that short and quiet period of time, Alma asked me, "are you heading somewhere here too?"

**Alma P.O.V.**

He must have a reason to be at somewhere as hot as this place! He paused before replying, "Asekutt."

I tilited my head slightly. "What for? Is crossing this desert a shortcut to go to Asekutt?" I have heard of Asekutt. It was a vast and empty land. It wasn't really good of a hiding place.

He said nothing, but meekly nodded. He said, "this desert...we should be careful. There's said to be bandits somewhere around here." He said as he looked around a little anxiously even.

At this statement, a shiver went down my spine. _Bandits!?_

Atro continued, "but as long as we're careful, we should be fine." He looked at me, "I'll protect you...no matter what happens to me."

"But...you can't...just get yourself injured trying to help me." I retorted.

His expression grimed. "You need to look for your parents."

Suddenly a figure came, and attacked Atro, however, Atro was on guard and I closed my eyes out of fear. The next thing I heard...was the unpleasant clashing of swords.

**Atro P.O.V.**

"Who are you!?" I asked at the figure. He had silver hair, and a cape that showed he wasn't really poor. He had two dual knives in his hands. He had one dagger clashing with my sword, and the other dagger was about to strike, when Alma shouted on top of her lungs, "Stop it!" She had tears in her face for I reason I don't know, and he let go of Atro and stared at her with his brownish eyes in surprise, and then smirked. "What a surprise." He said mockingly. Suddenly with incredible speed, he was up close to Alma, and he slashed at her with his daggers. As he did so, blood spattered onto the dusty sand. Alma gasped, then suddenly her eyes started to show signs of sharp pain. A slash of a dagger couldn't have made her that painful though, I realized.

To this realization, I shouted at the boy, "what the heck did you do to her!?" I stared at him eye level, my gaze never wavering any other way, "what's your name?" I asked to him.

"You'll have to force me to tell you!" He said as he moved with incredible speed and was about to slash at me, when I used my skill and teleported behind him and stabbed him, though I stabbed him so he was still alive so he could still speak his name and what he did to Alma. He gasped in pain as he spoke weakly due to the loss of blood from the stab. "You..."

"Tell us your name." I glanced over to Alma, who was struggling with the pain, her face was a little blue now. "And what you did to her."

"I'm...not..." Before I could let him finish, I struck my sword at his neck as a warning. To this, he answered one question, "Leon..." He gasped out.

"As for the other question..." I prompted.

"Poison." He replied weakly.

I sighed at this, and I gave him a cure as to prevent any more blood loss. "Take this Cure, and heal yourself right now. You'll be left with a scar but that's fine with you, isn't it?"

He grabbed it and drank the liquid. A few seconds after doing so, his wounds started closing up. After he healed I said, "My name is Atro, and this girl here," I side looked at Alma, "is Alma." I looked back at Leon, this time with a smile on my face, "let us stop this conflict." I said as I headed to Alma and gave her a blue bottle. "Here...Alma, drink this, it'll cure the poison." I prompted gently.

Alma took it, she had a hard time drinking it, but she managed. After the poison left, she gasped in relief. "Gosh that hurt."

I looked back at Leon and smiled, "well...no more conflicts, I assume?" I asked.

**Leon P.O.V.**

I gave in. This boy...Atro, was way too strong, he was not like any of those people before. I went with instinct and said, "yeah." I closed my eyes. With this I left, hoping I could repay the debt to Atro for healing me.

**Alma P.O.V.**

"That boy...Leon...he...who was he?" I asked. He was really fast, that was for sure.

Atro replied, "By the looks of it, a bandit. Like they say. Guess it's true."

I nodded, though with much doubts spinning in my head. I narrowed my eyes. "Do you think he'll come back?"

"Who knows." Atro replied almost immediately. I didn't even expect a reply. "Well then, shall we continue?" Atro asked. In return, I nodded.

**Atro P.O.V.**

As we kept walking, sometimes stopping to let Alma catch up, because I had a faster pace than her, which was fine with me, Alma had her own pace. As we kept walking like this for about an hour, we reached the ruins that was located in Kagan Desert. "Well, do you think these are the ruins your parents mentioned?"

Alma replied with eagerness marked in her voice, "mm-hm."

I smiled and we walked rather slowly toward the eerie ruins that her parents claimed to be legendary and ancient. However as we headed there, we were ambushed.

**Alma P.O.V.**

Three figures were standing. One of them, the one on the left, had blonde hair. It was thick and it curled down to her ankles. She wore a chocolate brown headband and flaming red petals protruding from the side of the headband. She had orange eyes like the sun, and she had light skin tone. She wore silver armor covering her breasts and part of her stomach, and she wore a black dress with white laces at the rim of her black dress. She had a redish-orange sash as well. She had silver metal boots and underneath that: black socks with red stripes toward the top of them. She also had metal armor from just above her elbow down to her hands, and in her hands were two glowing red axes that looked fiery.

The one in the middle was a creature. I was covered in red armor, and had green eyes and blue hair (?) protruding from his/her head. His or her fingernails and toenails were claws, and he/she had wings the color of the sunset.

The figure on the right was a girl about Atro's age. She had long black hair, with head armor that matched the color of her hair, except it also had red the pattern showing fire. Also protruding from the top sides of her head armor were two wing like ornaments attached to the side of her armor. She had red eyes that glimmered in the dark ruins, and she had a black top with heavy looking shoulder armor she's got there. It's also got the red fire pattern to it. She had a red sash and a black skirt rimmed with orange. She had black boots with fiery red at the bottom of her boots. She did look like a hard one to go through.

"Wh-Who are you?" I stammered.

They named themselves without hesitation. The one on her left spoke first in a clear voice: "Michele."

The one in the middle: "Phoenix."

And then the one in the right: "Lava."

After each one said their names, they all attacked. Michele and Phoenix charged at me, while Lava tried to slash at Atro, but to no avail. As for me, I was at a big disadvantage. Luckily, my mother and father were warriors, so they taught me a skill that they said to use only when needed. It would hit all enemies. I smiled at them. "You're one step behind. It may be two against one but..." I grabbed my sword from my sheath, which started to glow a bright yellow, and shouted the skill my mother and father had taught me when I was young: "Star..." I shouted as I rushed to them, "Dust..." I slashed my sword down, and a white glow began forming on Michele and Phoenix, "FALL!" I brought my blade up and slashed them to the side. After I did my special attack, the two stumbled back and fell to the ground, unconscious.

I watched Atro and Lava, and to my surprise, they were equal in strength.

**Atro P.O.V.**

"Tch...you're a pain in the back." Lava hissed through gritted teeth.

"Same goes for you." I retorted. However, Lava already had her special attack up: "Prometheus Burn!" She shouted as her sword glowed a fiery purple and it took her a few seconds, and she attacked, fire all around me, severely wounding my arms and a little even: my legs. "Dang it...I can't give up now." I gasped.

"Too bad for you. If you can't defeat me, then you might as well die!" She said as she raised her sword again. She struck down, but luckily Alma manged to save me, for she ran up to me and blocked Lava's attack with her light sword. "You planning to kill us?" Alma asked through gritted teeth, "because that ain't gonna happen I'm very sorry..._Fire Knight Lava_." Alma greatly emphasized 'Fire Knight Lava' as mocking words.

"Don't you dare mock me like that." Lava said menacingly.

"Make me," Alma replied, "because this battle is pretty much over. You used your...oh yes! Brave Burst on Atro, didn't you?" Alma looked at Lava with a smirk on her face, "well too bad because I've got my Brave Burst ready to put on..._you._" She said.

After she said this, Lava widened her eyes, and Alma didn't hold back: "Star Dust Fall!" She shouted as a white blinding light was seen, and then Lava was wounded. She sure has lower defense than I thought.

After Star Dust Fall, Alma looked back at me with a smile at her face and said, "let's continue."

Although I had a extremely huge feeling there were going to have more people or creatures like Lava, Michele, and Phoenix.

**Alma P.O.V.**

Okay so after that incident with Michele, Phoenix, and Lava, we continued through the dark ruins. However, it was not so dark when, with each step, a torch would light up with orange and red flames. It made crackling sound already familiar to my ears because Mama and Papa would always put up a fire at night. It always had that _crackle, crackle _sound to them...the flames.

After the quiet walk in the hallway, I heard the clashing of swords. It wasn't really the most pleasant sound either. Atro also heard it, because he stopped suddenly and looked around, his hand tightly gripping the hilt of the sword he held. We kept walking cautiously toward the source of the clash. It was then we saw them. there were six, _six _people facing a girl. So...it was basically six against one. However, that quickly changed to six against three.

**Atro P.O.V.**

The girl had short blonde hair covering her neck. She had head armor. Mostly white, but it had pink and gold to decorate it, I guess? Anyhow...her armor was hard to describe. When it came to color, mostly white, with pink and gold, just like her helmet. The two things that really caught my attention was the glowing blue sword she held and the wings that also glowed the same color as her glowing sword.

Those six: One of them was a boy. He had his hair in a low ponytail, and he wore cloth armor, so he should have low defense. However, I could tell even with the lack of defense, he could easily beat this girl. He had a sheath for a katana. Surrounding his sheath was a demonic flame. He held onto the hilt of the katana. He looks like he's from another world just based on his clothes. He had one of those of what a samurai would wear. Conclusion: he was a demonic, dark samurai.

The second one, the one next to him, was a girl about the same age as the samurai boy. She had short black hair and bloody red eyes, and she had gold, red, and pink flower ornaments attached to the side of her hair. She wore a dark purple kimono. The sleeves was rimmed with gold, and had flowers toward the end of her sleeves and toward the bottom of her kimono. She had a pink ribbon sash. The rim of her kimono on the bottom was gold, green, and pink. I could barely see her shoes, so I can't really describe her shoes. On the back was a gold ribbon sash. The thing is, she gave me the shivers not because of her clothes, but she had wings, but instead of feathers, they were _blades. _Purple _blades. _That was unnatural.

The third one was a boy who was covered in black pretty much, as far as I could tell. He had kind of spiky red hair with red eyes matching the color of his hair. I noticed a scar going down one of his eyes. His mouth was covered, so I would have to look into his eyes to read his expression. Anyway, he had a scarf rimmed with a red pattern. He wore a shinobi's (1.) clothes. I noticed he had some kind of knee pads for support I guess? There was a sheath of a blade mounted on his back, and he had his hand on the hilt.

The fourth one was a girl; she had black hair pulled up into a bun and the rest of her hair flowed down to her legs. On her bun, she had shape like a crescent moon resting on her hair, one half of that moon shaped ornament was silver, the other half was gold. On that gold part, rested a purple gem shaped in a sphere. I also noticed gold ornaments looping around her hair and went down in three strips of gold. Attached to the bun of her hair, she had purple butterfly wings. She had purple eyes showing absolutely no emotion, and looked rather pale. She had black clothing, with the exception of yellow rimming her top, while both yellow and red rimmed the bottom skirt. On her sleeves, were silver spikes. Those kinda freaked me out. She also had purple wings, like the wings on her hair. In her hands...were a scythe. It had a gold handle and the scythe's blade was decorated in gold.

The fourth one was a boy; he had dark ash gray hair, and he wore a purple suit with silver covering the front part of his body, on his shoulder, the silver part seemed to form into a bat's wing. Or at least a wing. He had black pants and boots made of silver. He held a staff that was silver with a orange orb.

The fifth one: A girl who seemed almost rather mystical. She had loose sky blue hair that went down to the ground, and she had eyes the color of the night sky. Her skin tone was pale, and she had light minty green hair ornaments decorated with gold. I was awed by her outfit: It was a very deep blue dress that faded to purple as it went to the bottom. From her waist down, there were sparkles. They sparkled brilliantly like the stars. She also had wings on her back. The majority of the wings was red, and the bottom was dark dark blue or black. Floating on her hands was a dark orb...or something like that.

The sixth one was also a girl. She had silver hair going down to her feet, and she had two glowing blood red eyes. She wore a black dress rimmed with yellow, and the bottoms were ragged. Her left hand was covered in armor, but her right hand showed a skeleton; no flesh, no skin. In the skeleton hand was a bluish fire that made crackling sounds. She held a purple color with a gold blade sword with the same fire searing out of her sword.

None of these people could be taken lightly.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Alma thought to herself,

_The bad news is that we're overnumbered...by a lot._

_The good news is that both me and Atro can hit all enemies._

_The bad news is that it takes a while for our Brave Burst to be able to activate._

_The good news is...that we still hold that light of hope._

**To be Continued... - the next chapter will be a continued Atro x Alma since this was rather long...if you're wondering if Leon will come, I'm not sure...should he come back into the story? **

**ONE MORE THING, AND PLEASE READ THIS:**

Whenever you guys do a request, you always say 'sorry' in there. No need for sorry! In fact, I should be the one to say sorry, I'm such a slow updater... So...stay tuned for Atro x Alma PART 2

(1.) Shinobi is a Japanese term meaning ninja


	9. AtroxAlma Pt 2: Glorious Fights!

A.N. - What you have been waiting for, the ending to Atro x Alma! The last chapter was a part 1, and contained of 4,000 words. Yep, 4,000 words. So...let's get on with this, shall we? This was jan10kh's request, and honestly, I never thought it would take that long. So...requests are welcomed in reviews, and don't say 'sorry' or 'sorry if you're busy' or 'sorry to add another couple' or 'sorry' this, 'sorry' that. Just shout it out. Oh yeah, one more thing:

A big fan: I already searched up Stya's details. Worry not. I read pretty much everyone's little description in the wiki.

Raiko: It's good you're enjoying this. Anyhow, I also researched Ramna and Farlon pretty much the moment the page came out.

Okay a little fact about me: I go on the Brave Frontier wiki daily about 20 times a day at minimum. So I'm pretty updated with characters and what.

* * *

**Atro P.O.V.**

"Who are you!?" I shouted. The girl with the white armor spun around with widened eyes.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked back. She didn't have any emotion. She just asked firmly to us.

This time, Alma took over for me: "Could you, and you," she said, glancing at the six people who just stared at her in surprise, "answer our question first: who are you?" Alma looked around. "Hold on...didn't we run into...?" She asked.

"This is different. We only fought three people then. We're fighting six now." I whispered loud enough so only Alma could hear.

First, the blonde haired girl introduced herself, "my name is Lilith, a cyborg." She said straight forwardly.

Then the six went from left to right:

The samurai introduced himself as: "Mifune."

The dark purple kimono girl: "Kikuri."

Next to Kikuri; the boy shinobi: "Oboro." His tone was quiet, but I could make it out.

Next to Oboro was the girl wielding a scythe: "Alice."

"Shida." The boy with a purple jacket spoke immediately after Alice.

The mystical girl was, "Madia."

Next to her, "Lira."

Soon after a good few seconds of silence, Lilith spoke up: "Have you seen a girl with pink hair, blue armor..."

"No..." I replied, and continued, "we only ran into three people, who introduced themselves as Lava, Phoenix, and Michele."

As soon as I said the names, all six of the dark people widened their eyes. A few seconds after, Alice spoke, "hmph, it was three against two, yet these little _twerps _beat them."

"Um...excuse me? I didn't hear what you were saying, did you say: 'we beat the crap out of them and we're heroes?'" Alma stated with a amused smile on her face, and her face just a few inches from Alice.

"I-I didn't say that you idiot!" Alice shouted while flushing slightly.

The others just blinked and one of them muttered something that I could catch, but I wish I hadn't. "It looks like I'm not holding back anymore."

**Alma P.O.V.**

It was then there was a voice, "Lilith, Lilith!" To this, Lilith turned around, and murmured a name unfamiliar to me: "Reeze..." Reeze must be that girl with pink hair and blue armor Lilith was talking about. Suddenly a figure ran up to us. When I could clearly see her, she did have pink hair and blue armor. I asked the pink-haired girl, "is your name Reeze?" I asked.

Reeze raised one eyebrow, "how do you know my name?"

"Well, when Lilith heard your voice, she just murmured the name Reeze, so I just assumed your name is Reeze." I continued, this time speaking to both the six and the two, "my name is Alma, and the boy next to me is Atro."

"Well," Madia spoke up suddenly, "first of all, it's nice to meet you, Alma, Reeze, Atro." She turned toward us, "but now, we're going to get this over with." She said as she lifted the orb up over her head, and her wings spread out. She said, "Extinction."

In an instant, I felt the dark attack. But...it wasn't all dark. I could feel it. There was a cold sensation along with the shivering presence of dark, was water or ice, and along with that was a green mist that must represent earth. This is going to be hard.

"Well, I see no reason to hold back now." I muttered under my breath.

**Atro P.O.V.**

"Shall we bring out all we've got?" I asked the other three. They nodded.

I brought out my sword and called out, "Cardinal Judgement!" I teleported in front of the six people and brought it all out. There was a blinding light to it, but I ignored it.

"Star Dust Fall!" Alma shouted while the blinding light was still on, and brought more damage.

"Divine Blaster." Lilith said, as she went up to Madia and slashed her with her glowing sword, and then it reformed itself to a gun, and she shot with a glowing blue bullet, Madia gasped, blood dripping to the floor.

"Snow Constriction!" Reeze shouted as she spun around along with her crescent shaped blade. I noticed that Mifune had his eyes wide as he stated, "I can't...move..."

"Snow Constriction has a probable paralysis to it's attack." Reeze explained. "Pretty lucky for me."

Mifune stayed where he was, while the others attacked. Kikuri and Lira went for me, Madia and Shida went for the cyborg Lilith, and Alice and Oboro went straight on with Alma.

**Alma P.O.V.**

"That is just not fair..." I stated. Oboro was at me at an instant, and he briefly looked at me with his blood red eyes as he brought out his blade in less than a second and brought it out on me. I felt a pain in my chest and stomach. I felt the stickiness of the blood on my skin. "Dang it..." I managed to gasp out. "Wh-Who are you?" I asked, struggling due to blood loss. Blood oozed out as I spoke, making me wince. I fell to the ground, utterly senseless. However I managed to murmur two words, "Mama, Papa..."

_Mama, Papa, where are you...?_

**Oboro P.O.V.**

Did she just...murmur...for her mama and papa...? Is her parents here or something? I pondered this as I slowly reached for my scar across my eye and traced the scar line. I turned away and walked toward Alice and whispered, "it's okay now, we're done."

Suddenly, I felt a hand grasp at my leg. Alma grabbed it, and whispered. "I...don't get why...you do this...when...I'm..." She stumbled back up, and she was panting heavily. What doesn't she get? I'm her enemy. That's that.

**Lilith P.O.V.**

Shida lifted his staff, and a purple glow came up, and he brought it down. I noticed a sword above me. I simply moved to the side as the dark sword made by Shida went down and stabbed the ground. "Master...I await your orders." I said as I turned to Reeze.

"Do you have your Brave Burst on?" Reeze shouted through gritted teeth.

"...Yes Master." I said.

"Use it."

"On who?" I instinctively prompted, since my Brave Burst was really strong, however, it only hit one enemy. Shame on me.

"On the one you feel is threatening." Reeze replied.

"Yes Master." I turned toward Madia and murmured, "Divine Blaster." I slashed my glowing blue sword horizontally and then reformed into a gun, and cast a blue bullet at Madia again.

Madia said, "tch...I'm not the only one around."

"I am simply a weapon. That's all who I am, and no one can change me."

It was then I thought about him. The one who prompted that I wasn't a weapon. I had good memory, although it had happened a few years ago. His name was Dilma. Is he still there...?

"You don't have much time for daydreaming!" Shida broke me out of my thoughts. And this time, he hit me.

**Atro P.O.V.**

Reeze was battling Lira, lucky for me. I watched them fight until Kikuri looked at me with her blood red eyes and hysterically said, "hey...please...let's play in a sea of your blood...okay...?" She stated as she laughed a little maniacally.

I quickly retorted, "you know what, you've got some issues in your words."

At first it was a chuckle, then she laughed hysterically with her eyes wide like a total person who's gone out of control, and she charged at me, her bladed wings spread out, and she jumped up so she was indeed above me, and she spread her arms out, and knives began to form. She pointed at me, and the knives charged down at me. I barely dodged the dark energy put into the knives.

"When can you show me your blood? You're no fun at all." Kikuri smiled like a sadist and this time she grasped my wrist so hard that I swear that she was going to break my wrist in about a second. Kikuri's hand glowed, and she summoned her dark knives again and threw them at me, and it hit me in a surge of dark energy.

"That's right. Let's play together...so please...don't die yet...I want to play in your blood more...play with you..." She looked at me with eyes like a yandere (1.)

I managed to open my eyes despite the sharp pain the knives were giving me. "Why don't you go play in your own blood!?" I shouted as I ignored the pain and I brought out my sword, and continued, "you might as well die if you continue hurting people!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, loud enough that Kikuri just stood there staring at me, and the others froze mid-attack and turned to look at me.

"Look here." I said to Kikuri and her comrades. "We don't want to fight. We're here for a reason."

All of them, including Kikuri, narrowed their eyes in suspicion. I noticed this, and continued, "don't you get it!? Can't you...just chill? For once!?" I shouted as I felt a light envelope me.

**Mifune P.O.V.**

The light was so blinding. Since I still felt a little paralysis from Reeze's Snow Constriction. But I managed to move my hands to protect my eyes from the light. Then the light disappeared. And there was Atro, taking on a completely new form.

**Alma P.O.V.**

When the light dissolved. Atro was completely different. Not as a person, but by appearance. He had gold armor. Under that gold armor was dark blue pants. He had a sky blue cape, and his sword looked a lot different too. More...enhanced, I think. He had a glowing ring mounted on his back. Attached to the ring, was blue shards or something. I'm not really sure.

Atro had those eyes. The eyes of determination. He said, "lend me your power, Light Sword Urias!"

His sword started to glow, and he shouted, "Messiah Hazard!" A blinding brilliant light formed around Kikuri, Alice, Lira, Oboro, Shida, Madia, and Mifune. All of them were injured good. After he cast Messiah Hazard, his expression changed. He went up to them. "I don't intend to hurt you further. But I want you to understand that we have things to do here, and we don't have time to fight." He smiled. "And if you still want to fight...fight _with _us." He stated as he held his hand out to all six of them in general.

All six of them had their eyes wide.

**Regular P.O.V.**

All six of them, though they didn't realize it, thought the exact same thing.

_What is this warm, fuzzy feeling in my heart...? _

_I never felt anything like this..._

_Who is this Atro...?_

**Atro P.O.V.**

"So...what do you think...?" I inquired. I also noticed: All of them had eyes that were watery...like they were going to cry. Then they all smiled, and said, "fine, you win."

I smiled. All six of them stood up, although some of them stumbled, and put out their right hand and put it on mine.

**Regular P.O.V.**

All eleven people who teamed up walked in a rather uncomfortable silence. Atro didn't like it. So he broke the silence by asking a question, "so...why are you guys here anyway?"

"Well, I need to find this boy...Rashil, as I recall...and considering how he's basically like a researcher, since these ruins were quite fascinating, I thought he might be here..." Reeze stated, "and Lilith is a 'weapon' I created. So she stays with me. But then...we met three people. Their names were Sergio, Rickel, and Zephu..."

"Oh so there is more than just you guys and those fire girls and creature?" Atro inquired

This time, Madia replied, "Ranging from three to six people and/or creatures, from each element: fire, water, earth, thunder, light, and dark." She glanced at Atro, Alma, Reeze, and Lilith. "We're," she gestured with her hand toward her comrades, "the dark group." She continued before anyone could reply. "You," she pointed to Atro and Alma, "ran into the fire group." She glanced at Reeze and Lilith and said, "and you ran into the water group."

Reeze nodded as she stated, "what if we run into those people again? They're actually pretty strong..."

"Most likely not." Madia answered.

Suddenly Oboro spoke up, "we could run into any of those element groups..." He was quiet, that was for sure.

Alma spoke up after Oboro spoke, "should we rest here?" She glanced at us with a smile, "after all, we and you guys put up a pretty equal fight."

Mifune was a little behind, so Alma walked over to him and supported him by slinging his arm around her shoulder. Mifune looked at her in surprise, "you don't have to help me, you know?"

"Paralysis comes with consequences." Alma replied and Mifune had to admit, with Alma helping him, it was a lot easier.

After they built a fire, Oboro stood up and stated, "I'll keep watch for any other groups."

Madia nodded in return.

After Madia, Oboro (after his watch, when it was night, because even the other element groups need sleep.), Mifune, Lira, Shida, Alice, Kikuri, Reeze, and Lilith were asleep, Alma and Atro stayed awake.

Suddenly Atro spoke up, "you know what, Alma?"

"Hmm?" Alma replied.

"I had fun...when I traveled with you."

**Alma P.O.V.**

"Me too." I replied.

Suddenly Atro grabbed me by the arms and kissed me in the lips. I never thought he would kiss me so suddenly, but I didn't struggle. I just let him do what he wants with me. After all, I did realize: I did like Atro.

**Atro P.O.V.**

"When morning comes, we should search for your parents."

Alma nodded, and glanced at the others who were sleeping soundly. "Yes...let's travel together and fulfill what we came here for..."

**Oboro P.O.V.**

"You're still awake?" I whispered to Alma and Atro.

"Yeah." Alma replied, "when it's morning, we can do what we wanna do right...?"

I smiled slightly and nodded, "yeah. We also came here for reasons."

"So let's fulfill them..."

**Regular P.O.V.**

_Just do what you want to do._

_That's all you have to do._

"Let's go!" Alma shouted energetically.

"Yeah!" All the others said in reply to Alma and laughed.

* * *

Sadly that is the end however, if you're still not satisfied, then I guess you can create a story 'continuing' this, just make sure to let your readers know that it's from this Atro x Alma story! Anyway, requests are welcomed in reviews!

Stay tuned for: Red Axe Michele x Bruiser Galant

Requested by: Cute713AJ


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALL READERS!**

I am going to camp for 2 weeks and therefore will not be able to go on fanficion for 2 weeks, which means I'm not able to update this story for 2 weeks.

For me and for you, here is the order again:

-Red Axe Michele x Bruiser Galant (requested by: Cute713AJ)

-Vargas x Selena (requested by: Jason-sama)

-Mega x Stya (requested by: Magus Lyina Starshine)

-Farlon x Ramna (requested by: Raiko)

-Fire Knight Agni x Lancia (requested by: Slash)

-Vargas x Sefia (requested by: Guest)

-Aem x Lunaris (requested by: [the same] Guest)

One more thing:

I really like the couples, and I understand that you really want me to do them, but I'm going in order. So please be patient, and I have summer homework too. But do not worry, I'm still gonna update as soon as I can.

Sorry for not being able to update for two weeks.

* * *

Red Axe Michele x Bruiser Galant

Summary: Michele uses her fiery axes a lot, but even that can come with consequences too, right? It was then from the villagers and/or citizens told her about a [legendary] blacksmith named Galant, however, he went on a journey to hone his blacksmith skills. She decides to go out and search for him. But will she be able to do it, knowing how far Galant could've gone? Stay tuned for Michele x Galant and find out!


	11. Michele x Galant Pt 1: Destiny Flames

**A.N. - **Sorry for the extremely late update but if you read the last chapter then you know why. Anyway, this will get Lodin x Michele x Lira, but otherwise, it's Michele x Galant. Oh yeah, I've decided this will also come into two parts because I don't want to hold you back so much, because I want to update as soon as I can, however, Camp has delayed me from going on fanfiction for a long amount of time. So I'll post part one, this chapter, then chapter 12 will be part 2. Thank you for being so patient.

Summary: Michele uses her fiery axes a lot, but even that can come with consequences too, right? It was then from the villagers and/or citizens told her about a [legendary] blacksmith named Galant, however, he went on a journey to hone his blacksmith skills. She decides to go out and search for him. But will she be able to do it, knowing how far Galant could've gone? Stay tuned for Michele x Galant and find out!

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE GOING TO THE STORY!**

(This is a quote from the camp that I went for 2 weeks. Hope you enjoy it in one way or another.)

_"If you're thinking about me...Stop. Send a kiss to the sky and then focus your thoughts on what's coming toward you, not what you've left behind. I'm forever entwined in your past, your present and your future. You needn't pause to look for me. I'm right here. If you're feeling frightened about what's coming next...don't. Embrace the uncertainty._

_Allow it to lead you places. Be brave as it challenges you to exercise both your heart and your mind as you create your own path towards happiness. Don't waste time with regret. Spin wildly to your next action. Enjoy the present - each moment as it comes - because you'll never get another one quite like it. And if you ever find yourself lost, simply take a deep breath and start over. Retrace your steps and go back to the purest place in your heart, where hope lives. You'll find your way again..."_

_~Camp Foley [Message in a Bottle (cabin: Pocahontas) - 2014 Departure Gift from Camp Foley]_

**READ THIS: there is now a category for Brave Frontier, and I moved it from Misc. Games to Brave Frontier. So two ways to read this story: Go to Games, click Brave Frontier, and one of those stories should be my BF story. 2nd way is to go to the search box and make sure it's on "Story". Search up Brave Frontier or brave frontier and it'll give mine out somewhere in the list!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Galant walked at a slow pace as to not exhaust himself just because he ran in a rush. He didn't want to rush things too much, because he knows that honing blacksmith skills is going to be tough. Everything is hard, but anyone can get over it with practice. That's what everybody says, but he wondered how much practice he would need. As he walked, he pondered about the phrase before looking to the ground because he thought he felt something under his feet. His feet told him the object was hard and sturdy.

He looked down on the object, only to find it as a red stone. However, with more observation, he could see that on the inside, it was glowing dimly yet brilliantly like the stars that flicker in the night sky. Speaking of night, he glanced up toward the sky to see a few stars already illuminating the ground. The moon was now at it's fullest as well, making a light circle to the rigged grounds. He decided he would take the stone with him and stay for the night. The moon rise was already over, indicating that it was very late. He slept under the stars, pondering about all the things that would come to him, whether it was people or objects, he was eager. With excitement bubbling in his heart, he fell asleep.

**Michele P.O.V.**

I was hanging out with Lodin, considering that we were friends since childhood. Truth be told, I'm an aristocrat. Being one isn't the best thing in the world. I wish I wasn't an aristocrat. Sometimes, I would sneak out. That's when I met Lodin. The thing I enjoy about him is that he can be a little over determined. It makes me laugh. At some times, I would think if he would love me at some point. Lira was also with us. She tends to be quiet. She's half-human, half-demon. That explains the pale skin and red glowing eyes. We were talking about Melchio, until Lodin suddenly changed the subject, as if he didn't want to talk about Melchio, which may be true, I realized.

"Hey, have you heard about this legendary blacksmith?"

Lira spoke this time, much to my surprise. "I've only heard rumors around town, but that's about it."

Come to think of it, when I was in the town, a lot of people mentioned his name. I made sure, "Galant?"

They both nodded. "It's said those who go to him and ask him to forge their weapons, he can make it so that you're pretty much almost invincible."

I widened my eyes in surprise. Invincible!? That couldn't really be possible! Or could it? Could I just be doubting myself because of the shock of this blacksmith's skill? Maybe. Maybe not. Lodin dragged me out of my thoughts, "at least, that's the rumor going around." I'd prefer it to be real, because I'd love to be invincible.

A thought came to my head. "Where is Galant right now?"

Lira replied to my question. Since we started talking about Galant, Lira has been participating in the conversation more. "The townspeople said that he left a long time ago. He headed north." Lira pointed with her human finger to the direction of north. Even though I've known Lira for quite a while - not as long as Lodin though - her skeleton hand from her demon features still scares the bejeebies out of me! It made me shiver. After this thought, I unintentionally glanced down to see Lira's skeleton hand resting on the green grass. I shivered. Lira noticed this, and smiled. "It's something I was born with. Sometimes I regret having it. You're still scared of my hand?"

"I-It's not like that!" I blurted out, quickly ripping my glance away from her hand.

For the first time in a long time, Lira laughed. Lira's laugh was more of a human feature. It was melodious and rich and a little deepness to her laugh. I enjoyed it, and it was rare for her to laugh, so I was glad, and took in the moment. Lodin smiled and said, "are you planning to find him."

I thought about it for a long time before making up my daredevil mind: "Yeah."

I knew he was far from here, but I will find him...no matter what it takes.

**Galant P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of crickets chirping their song. After I fully adjusted my eyes to the daylight, I could make out the stone I found caressed in my hand. It still had that dim yet brilliant glow. The glow wasn't as noticeable in the day, however. I felt my thoughts spinning the first thing in the morning, so I decided that I would keep going and hope to find some scenery to cure the headache I was having right now.

After a while of walking, I finally found a river. It was sparkling in the sunlight, and the water's color was vivid and a little blinding to the eye. I wondered for quite a bit what it was for and why it was here. The question that bugged me the most: Why was the stone glowing? I didn't know if someone dropped it or something...I should return it if someone dropped it, though I highly doubt it.

As I kept walking, I heard a rustling sound. Startled and wary, I picked up the stone and my weapon and headed to the nearest bunch of trees and bushes and hid there. After the rustling stopped, I warily peeked out. I saw a purple machine. It walked with mechanical sounds. I also noticed it had something like a crab's tail. Whoever created this machine must have really liked crabs, I thought to myself. I walked away quietly, because this machine looks kind of suspicious. What would it be doing in a place like this? My grandfather used to tell me to never talk to strangers or anyone or anything I don't know.

After I was a good few miles away out of sight from that weird looking machine, I maneuvered through the branches and thorns of trees and bushes. I realized then...that I was heading toward the direction of the town. I suppose that's good. I kept walking toward the direction to the town.

**Michele P.O.V.**

As I set off toward north, I walked at a steady pace. Only seconds after starting the journey, I heard a rustling sound. I quickly turned around, only to see a dark purple machine thingy and I looked baffled at it's tail; it was a crab's tail. I was also intrigued. I slowly, warily and curiously raised my hand to touch it. Inside, my mind told the machine: _It's okay. It's okay. I won't hurt you. Don't worry._ The machine just stopped and turned. I didn't stop approaching. After I touched it, it started to thrash around, saying, "STRANGER. STRANGER. MUST ELIMINATE."

I stroked it, whispering, "it's okay...I'm not a stranger. My name is Michele."

Slowly, the machine stopped, and I got off. I asked the machine, "what's your name?"

"DUEL GX."

"And...why do you have a...um...crab's tail...?"

"UNKNOWN." It replied. What a machine, I thought.

"Well, I don't want to call you Duel GX the whole entire time. Let's see..." I said, thinking of a nickname, "how about Crab, because of your tail."

"CONFIRMED."

I laughed, "then Crab it is."

Then an idea came into my head, "let's go together."

"CONFIRMED." With this, we both left together.

_Galant, legendary blacksmith...I will find you for sure. You just wait!_

* * *

Okay so that's part 1. I'll have Part 2 done in about 4-7 days. Until then, I want you to be patient. Again, got some good requests, and can't wait to do it! But do me a favor and be patient, because there are people who have been waiting an extremely long time for their request. Actually, you should be enjoying the other stories too...hopefully. So I'll do it in order after this chapter will come:

-Red/Lotus Axe Michele x Bruiser/God Arm Galant PART 2 (requested by: Cute713AJ)

-Vargas x Selena (requested by: Jason-sama)

-Mega x Stya (requested by: Magus Lyina Starshine)

-Farlon x Ramuna/Ramna (requested by: Raiko)

-Fire Knight Agni x Lancia (requested by: Slash)

-Vargas x Sefia (requested by: Guest)

-Aem x Lunaris (requested by: [the same] Guest)

-Drake Angel Aisha x Captain/Sea King Mega (requested by: Romeo De Bordeaux)

(to Kintokun: I'll do 3 out of 5. If more people request the other two, I'll do the other two.)

-Mifune x Kikuri (requested by: Kintokun)

-Loch x Edea (requested by: Kintokun)

-Alice x Oboro (or Logan) [I think I'll go with Oboro though] (requested by: Kintokun)

-God Knight Will x Blade Queen Sefia (the real pairs for those two is God Knight Will x Ultra Blade Aem, and Blade Queen Sefia x Death Idol Kikuri [YURI] I like God Knight Will and Blade Queen Sefia more though, so I can't wait to do it!) (requested by: James Gravely)

**REQUESTS are welcomed in REVIEWS!** It's just you'll have to be patient and enjoy the other stories. I'm sure you'll enjoy them, considering these are such good couples.

Stay tuned for Bruiser/God Arm Galant x Red/Lotus Axe Michele PART 2


	12. Michele x Galant Pt 2: Fortified Flames

**A.N. - Wow thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Galant P.O.V.**

As I walked I saw a girl. She had thick blonde hair and a charcoal dress rimmed with white lacing. She wore armor/metal boots with black socks. What really caught my interest was the two glowing orange axes she held; one in each hand. That machine was with her as well. She was smiling. Her smile - in my opinion - really can catch other people's attention. I hid behind a tree, watching them, though I felt a wave of guilt flow through me. It wasn't big, but it was big enough to make me look away from them. I made a rustling sound, and the girl and the machine turned toward the trees. The girl stood up and slowly headed toward me. I quickly made my way so it looked like I had just got here and didn't know she was there from the start. She bumped into me, and she stumbled back.

I couldn't help but stare at her. When I look at her up close, she's actually really beautiful, I'll admit. She opened her eyes and looked up. She spoke with a startled and light voice, "wh-who are you?" She asked warily.

I didn't bother say my name, but I helped her up. She asked the question again, this time, more firmer, "who are you?" Should I tell her? I don't know, but I certainly didn't want to be bugged with this question, so I slowly introduced myself: "Galant..."

To this, she widened her eyes. She looked at me and inquired, "aren't you...that guy...that legendary blacksmith...?"

...

I'm certainly not surprised she would be looking for me.

**Michele P.O.V.**

"Anyhow, you haven't told me your name yet." Galant said.

"Michele." I continued without letting Galant reply, "anyways, are you headed for the town?"

He nodded in return. "Oh well...let's go..." I said, slightly trailing off.

He simply shrugged and replied, "okay."

After we reached the city, I spotted Lodin and Lira talking with each other, they were smiling, so I would hate to miss out on it, so I said to Galant, "c'mon, I wanna introduce you to my friends." I said with a wink. Galant smiled and followed me.

"Lodin! Lira!" I shouted through the crowds. They turned toward me, and shouted back, "Michele!"

**Galant P.O.V.**

Lodin, as I suspected, had blonde hair, emerald green eyes, a charcoal coat and silver metal boots. The girl, Lira, had pale skin, red eyes, and I noticed one of her hands had no flesh, just bones. That made me shiver.

**Time Skip to When Galant and Michele are alone...**

**Michele P.O.V.**

"Hey, Galant, you've heard all these rumors about you. Are they actually true?"

Galant looked at me and replied, "well...no, not necessarily..."

As we were walking, me in front of Galant, I turned around but Galant tripped on a tree root and I felt something rough on my lips...wait...Galant...was kissing me!?

I quickly pulled away, while Galant said, "Le-Let's pretend that never happened..."

"Su-Sure..."

When night came we talked to each other, and got to know each other. Galant's father was the actual 'legendary blacksmith.' That is one big thing I learned from Galant.

I decided to completely change the subject, "Galant." He turned toward me, and I kissed him again. This time, it wasn't rough. Lira told me her mom and dad would always kiss under the full moon. She said they said it felt really good, and we were kissing under the full moon, and it felt more than really good. I felt ecstatic. I wish I could stay like this forever...

* * *

Sorry for short story but like, things apparently did **not **go as planned and I also got another request: Sodis x Zephyr. I'll do that after the others, so stay tuned for **Vargas x Selena!**


	13. Vargas x Selena Pt 1: Union of Empires!

**A.N.** \- Hello people who are reading this. I got another request, and he/she said that since he/she read Galant x Michele, they couldn't help but to request Lodin x Lira, to which I'm not really surprised. Anyways, this is Vargas x Selena. I think it's a good one. They don't really end up together but I read a few fan-fiction about those two being together. Well, let's get on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Vargas P.O.V.**

_I lost to Lava again. Even though I've trained so hard, I guess that just proves that my training didn't pay off. To this thought, I couldn't help but sigh. I, who everyone called determined, am in such a negative mood right now. I shouldn't really, because if you compare Lava's level with me, now that's a big gap. So recently, at least I've heard everywhere in the Agni Empire: Lava (who is currently our best knight) has recently been attacked by 'the Goddess of Torture.' I wouldn't be surprised, actually, if this girl is actually a goddess, and Lava couldn't defeat her. I would find it rather ironic if she could defeat her single-handedly, even though she is the best knight known in the Agni Empire._

_And if Lava couldn't defeat her, then that's bad. That just says how strong she is. She didn't kill Lava, but she sure did beat the crap out of her. _

_This is going to be a long battle before we defeat this 'Goddess of Torture,' for if you have an element system in here, we're all fire, and she's water. _

**Selena P.O.V.**

_"You must have the treasured sword of the Sama Kingdom, Selena. You cannot stay a little girl forever. Come, you must grab Lexida."_

_Lexida...the legendary sword only the best knight of the Sama Kingdom can wield. I am certainly not one of the best. I couldn't even pick up a sword. Lately there has been this pirate crew. Two of them got attacked by a guy known as the 'God of Combat.' At least that has been what I heard throughout the kingdom's citizens. Being the God of Combat, I cannot help but shiver. Who got attacked? Were they killed? These ominous thoughts made my head spin. I felt dizzy. Someday, someday I will defeat the God of Combat._

_"You must defeat the Gods with this sword. The sword made of holy ice."_

_Holy ice...if I were to defeat any of the gods, I'd have to be armed. I took Lexida's sheath with Lexida in it, and I bowed my head in thanks of the sword, and I headed out the doors, knowing that with Lexida, my life would never be the same again._

**Vargas P.O.V.**

I was now almost at the same level as Lava. Lava was now fully recovered from the attack, so I prompted Lava to tell me of the Gods. She explained it to me, and their bios were not very pleasant. It sounded like they were having fun in a bloodbath.

"You see, there are six of these gods: The God of Betrayal: Ruza, The Goddess of Torture: Fii, The Goddess of Starvation: Narumika, The God of Combat: Uda, The God of Destruction: Selha, and the God of Evil: Kaja. Each of these gods has many sins, they were all imprisoned, however, when they were released, it was suspected they hadn't learned their lesson, as they kept killing cold-bloodedly."

"How did they get in prison?" I asked her then.

"Ruza killed a gunner - one you may have heard of - named Douglas, Fii didn't kill me, as you know, but she sure is strong. Narumika tried to kill a commander from the Atharva Republic: Emilia, however, it is said a 'loud voice' interrupted, and she 'doesn't like to be interrupted', so she fled. Uda tried to kill Stya, however a captain named Mega saved her, however, he was gravely injured. Selha isn't really bad, she went on a rampage because she got deceived by a dark magician and tried to kill a princess of the Bariura Empire: Alice, but Kaja stopped her from going on a rampage and he or she ended up killing Alice, and after that, went for a knight of the La Veda Republic named Will, but another knight who considers Will his 'hero' took on the attack. His name was Aem." She added.

"Wow, that's a lot of killings and trying to kills..." I said after a couple seconds of silence.

"Yes, and that's why we have to defeat them. A lot will die, but it's for the good of the whole Empire."

"I understand." I replied.

"Good, because you'll have to understand in order to defeat these gods."

I nodded, "okay, Lava."

**Selena P.O.V.**

I isolated myself in my room, sitting on my bed, and thinking about _that _memory all the time. The flashback bothered me. The memory where I would have to wield Lexida, the legendary sword of the Sama Kingdom made of holy ice. It was made for the best of Sama Kingdom's knights. I wouldn't call myself the best, when I was the age a regular knight was in training, I couldn't even pick up a sword. The weight was too great to be true, if you ask me. It was only a few minutes of isolation time before a voice called my name.

"Selena!"

I didn't want lectures. I didn't want to be reminded of those horrible gods that have killed and tried to kill so many people. Nonetheless, I went towards the throne where my mother and father sat, and they 'explained' things to me: "You see, Selena, we are planning to work with the Agni Empire-"

"Hold on...work with the _Agni Empire? _We've been rivals for _ages _though!" I retorted before Father finished his sentence.

"Rivals we are, but we are not enemies of the Agni Empire. There is a difference." Father replied, and continued from where he left off: "We're planning to work with the Agni Empire in hopes that the Gods will be defeated, and knowing that you wield the legendary sword Lexida, we would like you to lead one of the groups."

_L-Lead one of the groups? I certainly cannot and will not do it!_

"I can't do that!" I shouted out my thoughts. Then an idea of a person who could lead a group came into my mind, "you could tell Arius (1.) to do it. He's good at the military and such."

"Selena, Arius is meeting with Mega in hopes of the Sama Kingdom, Agni Empire, and his crew to go against these gods."

I sighed, knowing I couldn't fight. I reluctantly took the offer. That's what I get...for wielding the sword Lexida.

**Vargas P.O.V.**

We all have a 'element'. In other words, what we specialize in. The elements include Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Light and Dark. We would be best off fighting off the Earth one, Narumika, I think was her name. I was told that we would have to join forces with the Sama Kingdom, our rival.

After we set off to the Sama Kingdom, that's when we would defeat these gods once and for all.

-x-x-

"Is everyone ready!?" The king of the Sama Kingdom shouted through the anxious noises. After this question, every citizen of the Sama, Agni, and some pirates (I guess) shouted back: "Yes!"

"Then we are off!" He shouted. He led us through the forest until suddenly Lava stopped. "Lava, what's wrong?"

"Shh!" Lava hushed me, and continued listening, then she said, "I know you're there. Don't hide in the shadows. You're tricks won't work on me as it did to Emilia...Narumika." Lava said 'Narumika' in such a menacing voice, that everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Soon there was a rustling in the bushes, and Lava immediately attacked. Narumika looked surprised. I took in her appearance. She looked weird, that was for sure. She had rather pale peach skin tone, her eyes were slightly slanted, and what was supposed to be white was black, and she had a sickening pink eye color. She had very dark green hair with white highlights that clashed with the hair color. She had on a red dress made of flowers and a metal sash with a rose carved in the heart of it. She had on light green leggings and somewhat red high heel shoes. She held some kind of rapier or something. Lava quickly attacked and it sent Narumika flying into a tree. She gasped.

"You still have that burning intent in you to kill, Narumika, but you need to control that urge."

Narumika cursed under her breath, suddenly a girl from the Sama Kingdom stepped in. She had long flowing light blue hair with white tints at the end, and she had sky blue eyes, and armor that covered her shoulders and her breasts. Her headdress had blue roses and a purple ribbon meticulously put into her hair. Her dress was blue with white lace rimming the shirt. She had armored boots, and I noticed her sword was a shiny blue with a gold handle and blue grip. The end had a blue rose on the sword. She looked down at Narumika and said in a voice that does not suit her at all: "Where are the others?"

"Wh-What?" She asked, I assumed she said that to buy time.

"I said: Where. Are. The. Others!?"

**Selena P.O.V.**

Goodness sake, this god sure must have more bad of hearing than I thought for her to say 'what?' after I asked loud and clear. It made me suspicious. She must've said that to buy time. No 'ands', 'ifs' or 'buts'.

However, she simply said, "Hmph."

"Don't speak to me like that. I'm not going to hurt you anymore if you answer my very simple question: where are your companions?" I was starting to get agitated now, though I showed restraint. Narumika finally gave in and pointed deeper into the woods. I saw a boy with burning orange hair and red armor and a sword with a chain at the end as he whispered to Lava: "Should we trust her?"

_Should we trust her? _The question nagged at me. I ended up saying to Narumika, this time in a more gentle but not very gentle because I don't want her to assume that I was trying to pity her. "Come with us. You lead the way."

She rolled her eyes, but she said, "fine."

So she led the way, and indeed she was being more honest than all of us thought.

**Vargas P.O.V.**

I followed the girl, whom I heard her name was Selena, into the woods with that Goddess of Starvation leading the way suddenly a girl with angel wings came out, by the looks of it, she was water. I unintentionally shouted, "Fii!"

Lava backed away. Fii didn't look very dangerous, but I'm not the one to judge by looks. She had bleached orange hair, a blue gem on her forehead, and a white dress that covered her shoes She also had armor covering her armor, and a blue necklace, though it was hard to see due to her shadows. Her eyes were also closed. Lava clenched her teeth as she made her way to the front of the crowd and said through gritted teeth, "we need to speak to Ruza, Uda, Selha, and Kaja."

She didn't say anything, but she opened her eyes, and her eyes were bloody red, nothing else, and she raised her hands up and she attacked Lava. She then said, "you think I'll just take you to them? Goodness, you really are an idiot."

"You're the one who's idiotic." A feminine voice shouted through the anxious Agni knights. Everyone turned their heads toward a female with silver hair and a blue highlight, a white dress and a weapon with a blade on both sides that looked enhanced.

**Selena P.O.V.**

I recognized her. It was Stya, the one who got attacked by Uda, I realized. She had a disgusted look on her face and she shouted: "Eternal Winter!" A cold blast shot from her weapon and it hurt Fii pretty badly she gasped and fell to her knees. Blood was leaking out at big amounts from the wound Stya created and she shivered from the cold, and noticed a frostbite on her arm. She then said, "F-Fine, I give up." She said reluctantly, closing her eyes again.

She led us through the forest into an open space. I saw them. They had menacing eyes when they faced us. One of the Gods, Ruza, said in a menacing voice, "well, we've got more people to kill, huh?"

Selha laughed maniacally as she said, "this is going to be fun...haha!"

What's certain that it's going to be a long battle and a lot of people will be killed cold-bloodedly. However, I don't care, I just want to save my Kingdom, and hopefully, everyone on my side holds the same hope, the same light.

* * *

**Next Part: Fight against the knights of the Sama Kingdom, Agni Empire, and the pirate crew versus the Fallen Gods! Stay tuned for Vargas x Selena PART 2! **

(1.) God King Arius: The young, third prince of the Sama Kingdom who chose to fight with the Gods as a military commander. It was said that he was the cause of the corruption the Sama kingdom military faced. When he met Mega, he underwent a big change.


	14. IMPORTANT! READ PLEASE!

Okay so I saw this picture called 'Ruza in a Pot.' Now as you know: It is Ruza in a Fire Pot (the evolution thingy). I thought it was frickin' hilarious and I laughed so hard I got a laugh attack and so on so forth. So...I just wanted to share that with you. It's on DeviantArt somewhere...however that's not what I wanted to talk about.

The thing I wanted to talk about was: Would you prefer my story in parts, or in full big one-page stories right off the bat? (I Just Want You To Know That **Stories in PARTS **is going to take a **SHORTER AMOUNT OF TIME **than when I do **FULL STORIES **which will take a way longer time. However, I do get the fact that some of you still like Full Stories nonetheless.

So...I would like you to tell me the answer via **REVIEW **OR **PRIVATE MESSAGING (A.K.A. PM INBOX)**

Please answer this question, majority wins.

Remember that this is for the good of both you and me. It lets me know what you like the most.

_THANK YOU for your COOPERATION and SORRY FOR NO REAL CHAPTER..._

~animefave1


	15. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

I'm sorry, but I'll not be able to update until next weekend due to some homework and stuff going on in my house. I'm a busy one, but **I'll always take in more requests!**

So...I would like you to be patient with me, and thank you for **35 reviews**. If I get 40 reviews, I will literally create a fanfiction and I'll be adding **ALL **of you into my story. Just **PRIVATE MESSAGE **me your Brave Frontier account name, and I'll get you added in the story!

**ALSO! **Here's a _part_ of the story where it **MIGHT **catch your interest!:

**Selena P.O.V.**

I was surrounded by light. It was so bright...I covered my eyes, and opened them again. I heard voices, they were so close, yet so far...

"Selena..."

"H-Huh...?"

"Selena."

"Wh-What...?"

"Selena!"

I opened my eyes, and saw blue glowing orbs or something, then it hit me. These were the souls of those who were killed by either Ruza or Selha. All of those voices from the Sama Kingdom...I can hear them. I asked them, "what do you want from me?"

"Ruza and Selha don't understand a thing..."

"Everybody knows that!" I exclaimed.

"So make them understand..." The spirit voices were approaching my sword and Lexida started glowing. I slowly woke up, to find Ruza and Selha both fighting the Agni Empire and Sama Kingdom. I whispered, "that's right...make them understand..."

* * *

So this is what I could find that could just perk your interest a little bit, so that's part of Vargas x Selena PART 2. Thanks for your patience.


	16. Vargas x Selena Pt 2: Fiery Ice Battle

**A.N. - **Okay so it's decided that the stories I make are going to be in parts! So...last chapter, we run into Ruza, and will Selena, Vargas, and their kingdoms fall in his hands, or will they kill Ruza, or something completely different? Read to find out! (Sorry for late stuff, I've got homework.) Oh yeah, one more thing: I'll make Vargas and Selena together, but to avoid repetition, I'm not going to make them kiss.

* * *

**Vargas P.O.V.**

I heard Selena shout through the chaos, "I'll defeat Ruza! Go and charge at Selha!" She shouted as she ran toward Ruza, her blade at her waist, ready to strike, however, Ruza had quick reflexes, he quickly pushed the soldier he was fighting so hard that he was literally flying, and turned toward Selena. Although he had an element disadvantage, you never know a god's defense. It looked like Selena was having a rather hard time, because Ruza's hell-fire blades and Selena's holy ice blade clashed together, creating steam. It seemed Selena took the chance as she ran to Ruza and brought her blade back, and quickly slashed at his chest. Ruza had blood dripping down his chest, and he was panting. Selena went to him and said, "is this an order of Maxwell?" She asked with her eyes covered with her own shadow.

Suddenly I felt something stinging on my cheek, I touched my cheek, only to find blood on my hands. My own blood, on my hands. I turned, and saw Selha, behind her were soldiers mercilessly killed by this girl. Goddess, I corrected myself. "Selha!" I shouted through gritted teeth, "so you killed Alice, am I right?" I asked, biting my tongue to restrain myself from just attacking. I knew better.

She laughed as she said, "no. At least I tried to..."

Yes, I remember now. She tried to kill Alice, but Kaja, one of the other gods, stopped her, and he ended up killing Alice, and he went for a knight of the La Veda Repubic: Will, however was protected by a loyal knight of his: Aem.

"You tried to kill Alice, but Kaja stopped you, and he killed Alice and went for Will of the La Veda Republic but Aem, one of his knights, blocked the attack." I repeated my thoughts out loud.

"It seems you know more about me than I thought, however, that thought lingering in your head will soon end."

I grabbed out my sword, and gathered my courage and charged at Selha, and she merely blocked my attack with her light blades. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to see Selena, she whispered in my ear, "let's work together."

"Okay." I immediately replied, and we both charged at Selha, however she only managed to block my attack, and Selena attacked from behind and slashed her back. Blood spattered on the floor, and she gasped in both surprise and pain. "D-Dang it!" She said as she got up, "you're really stronger than I thought." She said between pants, and she shouted, "Light of Ruin!" She brought out her attack, and it wasn't on one of us; it was on all of us. We fell to the ground, utterly hopeless. The last thing I heard was Selha's sadistic laugh before losing sense of my surroundings.

**Selena P.O.V.**

I was surrounded by light. It was so bright...I covered my eyes, and opened them again. I heard voices, they were so close, yet so far...

"Selena..."

"H-Huh...?"

"Selena."

"Wh-What...?"

"Selena!"

I opened my eyes, and saw blue glowing orbs or something, then it hit me. These were the souls of those who were killed by either Ruza or Selha. All of those voices from the Sama Kingdom...I can hear them. I asked them, "what do you want from me?"

"Ruza and Selha don't understand a thing..."

"Everybody knows that!" I exclaimed.

"So make them understand..." The spirit voices were approaching my sword and Lexida started glowing. I slowly woke up, to find Ruza and Selha both fighting the Agni Empire and Sama Kingdom. I whispered, "that's right...make them understand..."

**Vargas P.O.V.**

_"Take my wings...I don't need them anymore..."_

That voice...Lava? I slowly woke up, and unsurprisingly, I had found blazing wings on my back, however, I saw Lava nowhere within my sight. Nonetheless, I joined Selena, who had more enhanced armor and headdress, and ice pillars forming behind her. We smiled at each other and went behind the gods. I went behind Selha, while Selena went behind Ruza, and we slashed their backs, causing blood to pour out at big amounts every few seconds. Due to the blood loss (I assume), they dropped down to their knees. One of the citizens from the Agni Empire who fought shouted, "now's the time to kill them!"

"Wait." I said. "They're not...really...bad...I guess you could say..."

**Selena P.O.V.**

I created ice and put it on Ruza's wound. Ruza seemed surprised that he was helping me, he said to me, "why are you doing this?"

I simply smiled and repeated what the spirits had told me, "you don't understand a thing, do you?" I looked around me. The other citizens, the crew, and the people of the Agni Empire looked at me in shock. I simply ignored them. "Why are you doing this? You even went as far as killing another person...and you don't plan to atone for your sins?"

He gritted his teeth in return. I smiled at him and said, "I'm not necessarily saving you. I'm only giving you a chance. A chance for everything, including atoning for your sins."

Ruza looked at the wound covered in ice. He didn't say anything, but his eyes told everything that was inside his head. He finally understood.

**Vargas P.O.V.**

Selena headed over to me and pressed the tip of the sword against my hand, and I felt a cold sensation on my palm. Selena then said, "go to Selha and hover your hand over the wound, but don't touch it."

I nodded in response and went over to Selha, who didn't look in good condition right now. I headed over to her back and I did what Selena told me to do: hover you hand over the wound, but don't touch it. I did this successfully, and Selha looked at it in confusion before asking, "why are you helping me?"

"Because you need help."

"I don't!" Selha retorted.

I smiled, and grabbed Selha's arm and slung it over my shoulder and whispered, "I'm not saving you."

"Wha-"

"I'm giving you a chance. There's a difference."

She didn't say anything else, and that's when I saw a flicker. A flicker was it. But it was gratefulness. Gosh these gods are too afraid to admit their feelings. It's funny.

**Selena P.O.V.**

After we left Ruza and Selha be, we left back to our kingdoms, and I noticed after halfway through that I was walking besides Vargas. I blushed and looked away from him. When I looked at him, I felt something throb in my heart. It just beats really fast and I can't stop it! My heartbeat was so loud that I hugged my chest. Vargas then said to me, "hey...why are you clutching your chest? Does it hurt?"

I was startled, so I stumbled on words, "n-no not at all! Heh...heh..."

Vargas tilted his head with a puzzled face, but inquired no more. Phew...

"I..." Vargas started, but trailed off.

"You what?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you...when I saw you..." He replied. I instantly blushed, and replied, "neither could I..."

Before both of us knew it, we were at our kingdoms, Vargas said, "hopefully we meet again...right?"

I smiled and I ran up to Vargas partly because I wanted to, and partly because I wanted to see how he'd react. I hugged him. At first he looked surprised, but then took my hug.

"I know we'll meet again!"

"Okay."

We both left in opposite direction, hoping we'd meet each other again. Take out 'hoping'. We absolutely _will _meet each other again.

* * *

Okay that was it. I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for lying in the last chapter, because there was a twist going on, and I could go on the computer.

Anyway, if you don't know who Ruza or Selha is, Ruza = Luther and Selha = Zellha. So...Luther is available in Global along with Kajah and Uda, so yeah...

If you want Luther and Zellha together, let me know in the reviews. Just request it...

**REQUESTS ARE WELCOMED IN REVIEWS!**

Stay tuned for: **Mega x Stya **(requested by: Magus Lyina Starshine)


	17. Mega x Stya Pt 1: The Piracy

**A.N. - **So...I am back with Mega x Stya which was requested by Magus Lyina Starshine and pikskitmet. Anyhow, I have an announcement to make: My story has reached 40 reviews and I would like to thank all of you for reading my story. I promised you guys that I would make a special chapter adding **all of you **into my story. First though, I would like you to send your Brave Frontier account name via **Private Messaging**. I'll explain more when we get to the chapter. So far I got only Magus Lyina Starshine's username. If I get **at least 4 **more, then I'll automatically start the special! Oh yeah, **It's been decided that all the stories would be in parts.**

Also:

To Jason-sama (Thanks a lot for doing my request! Oh, my second request, could you do a Sodis x Lunaris? I would really appreciate it if you do): No problem! Yeah I can do Sodis and Lunaris. It was already requested by Anon-san quite a while ago too. It might take a really long time due to all the other requests but yeah I can do it ^_-

To Guest (You should make a bada*s friendship about Zephyr and Farlon *Brofists*) Sorry I'm not comfortable with swearing yet. Anyhow, I can do that. It may not be as good, but I can promise you I'm going to do my best on this one.

To iLoveDovahkiin (Um...Can you do Lira x Zephyr? And Farlon x Ramna? I feel terrible for pressuring you :() I can do Lira x Zephyr if you want, and Farlon x Ramna was already requested somewhere in the reviews by Raiko. Even though I'm pressured, I just love all your requests ^^. There are requests I don't even think of myself!

To TheGreatFeather (Take your time :D Mifune x Kikuri, Magress x Alice (Make Magress take his helmet off. He should be young looking like the rest of the heroes. I imagine him with black hair and redish-purple eyes :3), Alyut (Or Sodis) x Lunaris, Zephyr x Lira, Farlon x Ramna, Eze x Emilia, Lance x Tilith?, Zephu x Aisha) Woah, you must really like these stories of you request that much ^^ But I'm glad you like my story too, thanks for supporting it! Anyway, Mifune x Kikuri was already requested, I'll do Alice x Magress, and I can have his helmet off with your description, Alyut (or Sodis) x Lunaris. I think I'm going with Alyut. Farlon x Ramna...that was the **third time it was requested**, and now I wonder, **should I do Farlon x Ramna before I continue? I dunno.** Eze x Emilia, it's been requested already. Lance x Tilith, I never thought of that one, boy you sure are creative! Zephu x Aisha was already requested by lushdude123.

To Raiko (Oh, wow, it's been a while since I read this story. School work and stuff. But I see that the stories have gotten really interesting and I also feel that your writing has hooked me in more than before! Great job with the Selena X Vargas story, loved every piece of it. I really liked the inclusion of the six gods.  
What I don't understand is why Ruza is translated to Luther in Global. I have a 6* Ruza (Guardian) in my JP file and he does NOT look like a Luther.  
Also, have you beaten Karl or Grah yet in the Summoner's Research Lab? If you haven't, you can pop me a friend request if you like! I use a Grahdens lead.  
ID: 87290497) Yeah I understand. And I'm glad I hooked you. It must mean I'm getting better at writing fanfiction! At first I didn't know what to do for Selena and Vargas, and the reason I added the six gods was because I just [fell in love [with Luther]] loved them! I don't know why, but I do. I think at first Global decided on Luth, but then changed it to Luther. So...I don't know. As for Karl and Grah...no. I have not, as I'm lvl 46. I'll try to send a friend request on my lvl. 20 account if I can. My lvl. 46 account is full...I think

* * *

**Prologue: ? P.O.V.**

I lived right next to the great Sama Kingdom at the shore, and it was calm and a clear day: no clouds, the sun was shining brightly at the middle of the clear blue sky, a day to treasure. I strolled along the edge of the water and was soon off in a daze. That was broken rather unpleasantly by a rough voice that I immediately recognized. It was one of my pirates. He spoke loudly and urgently, which was what caught my attention.

"Sir Verica, we've found a boy unconscious on the shore." To this statement I instantly sat up straight, it was not common for a boy to be strolling unconsciously on the shores where we live.

"Show me." I demanded after a few seconds of silence due to my own surprise. My pirate paused for a moment and turned around the opposite direction and walked the other way; the way I'd just been going. After a few minutes of walking in silence, I saw a silhouette. It was a silhouette of a little boy. As I went closer to him, he had ragged slightly-darker-than-caramel hair, and ragged village clothes. A few seconds of silence, and one of the others near me asked, "what are you going to do, Sir?"

I thought for a moment, slightly rubbing my chin, then made up my mind: "I'll raise him."

* * *

**Stya P.O.V.**

I sat on the table, listening to the bustling male pirates around me, drinking a lot. In the midst of the big crowd, I saw the boy. Mega. He ain't my type, when Mega looked at me when he felt me staring, I instantly turned away. I wondered why someone like _him _would be suited to be captain. Verica said that he was going to be the next captain. Talk about a bad decision! An idiot like that could never take over! It was then I felt doubt bugging my stomach. I grabbed my glasses which was sitting on the table in front of me, and grabbed my weapon - which was a double-bladed spear, not many pirates use them - and headed out to stroll out on the beach to clear my thoughts and doubts.

I noticed that jerk followed me outside. I tried to walk faster, but he simply caught up to me without much trouble. He tried to start a conversation, which didn't work so well. He said in a quiet and carefree voice, "the weather sure is nice, isn't it?" He looked up at the blue sky.

I ignored him, only responding in the rude way, for I had no time to dealing with a jerk like Mega, "I never asked you to follow me, now get out of here before I slash your stomach open."

He simply laughed and replied, "that's a joke. I know it is."

I wouldn't say it was really a joke, but it kinda was a joke at the same time because I wasn't allowed to attack, abuse, hurt, etc. to the captain and the succeeding captain. I know I could never be one of the succeeding captains because I was female. I was the only female pirate among the crew. I'm totally fine with that. Also, I couldn't be captain because Mega held the legendary axe Poseidon. Why is it legendary? Many of the Sama Kingdom asks. It's because the spirit or god of the waters or ocean Poseidon dwells within the axe. When the time is right, when one true captain is chosen to wield the legendary axe, it's said the spirit Poseidon shalt awaken once more.

Every pirate was literally supposed to believe this statement. I would be _really _impressed if Mega could awaken Poseidon with his powers. Which is very unlikely, however, (though I hate to admit), Mega could awaken Poeidon, depending on his will, patience, kindness, etc. Certainly, I couldn't do it, because I wasn't necessarily kind. However much I hated it, I had to admit: Mega just might be fit to be captain.

_Might_, not guaranteed. It's not like I like him either, don't get me wrong. Mega kept walking with me, "are you okay? You look sick or something." He said worriedly.

Without thinking, I shouted at Mega, "just...just go away and leave me alone for once!" I shouted, unable to restrain myself any longer, I brought out my weapon and tried to cut Mega, to no avail because Mega had quick reflexes, and it was then I realized: I had to take the blame. I had to be guilty.

I hated my life.

**Mega P.O.V.**

_Woah, _I thought to myself as I dodged just in time. Stya only cut my clothes, lucky for me. I said to her, "calm down!"

Stya was already panting, and she had her eyes wide, of what I assume of what she's done. After she caught her breath, she turned her back toward me and starting running away, I tried to run after her, but she simply screamed, "go away!" I did understand her. I understood that she needed to be left alone, so I stood where I was. My feet were glued to the ground, and my palms were sweating, but I ignored all that. I simply watched her back until she was out of sight. After she was just a dot to my vision, I started walking slowly, following Stya's footsteps.

_Why?_

Why won't she listen to me? Why won't she just accept me as who I am? These were the first two questions that had popped into my head right after she was a glimpse. I gripped Poseidon to the point where I felt painful yet painless blisters on my hand. I kept walking, ignoring all the pain except the pain in my heart. The pain of why can't she accept me for who I am? I may not be born in this crew, but I was taken in. Although she was mean and harsh to everyone around her. I knew one thing for sure: Stya was a kind person.

**Stya P.O.V.**

I looked to the ground as I headed back. I dragged my feet and watched the sand surround me. I didn't know what to do after I would have to tell the truth. I wish the truth didn't exist at all. I wouldn't have hated my life. I felt numb. I felt butterflies in my stomach. What could I do about it? I deserve to die, don't I?

_Nobody cares if I die or not...right?_

Those words bothered my head. I rubbed my temples, because I've been taught to cure headaches temporarily. Yes...I can do this. As I kept walking, I heard a voice, "I found another one."

And the only thing I could do was scream, for the very next thing I saw was the electrifying sword that had almost split me.

**Mega P.O.V.**

I heard a blood curling scream. It was so high, at first I didn't recognize it. Then it hit me.

_Stya!_

I quickly grabbed Poseidon and prayed to the water spirit for Stya to be safe. I ran as fast as my rather small feet could take me, and I saw Stya injured. She had her own blood across her white and blue dress and she was glaring up at what I hadn't expected.

I widened my eyes as I suddenly realized who he was by the eyes. I didn't intend to to it, but I couldn't help but to scream his name in both anger and unexpectedly: curiosity. It was one word. One word or name that I didn't want to say but I just did it. I spat it out after I had held my tongue for such a long time. That one word:

"Uda!"

* * *

**A.N. - **So I know this is kinda short, so I would appreciate it if you would review and tell me how you feel. Next chapter won't be part 2...but will be a **SPECIAL CHAPTER! **As I said, I'm going to add **Everyone **who read my story and reviewed. Send me your Brave Frontier account via **Private Messaging **and you'll be added!

**REQUESTS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	18. AN & Preview!

So...I know you're all eager (hopefully) for the Special for 40 reviews...although I'm behind because I already got **50 reviews! **I do **not **know how to thank you guys for reading my story. It means so much to me! **You guys tell me how I should thank you...you've all been reading something, so you do deserve something from me **

Anyhow, someone asked me: **Since they do not have fanfic account, they can't P.M. Your id is fine. _If you would like your LEADER in my special 40 reviews chapter, P.M. me or send me your_** id.

Please note that I can't go on Brave Frontier Mon.-Thurs. just keep that in mind, so...um...I'm not able to publish the real chapter until then. So thank you for your patience, I'm a very slow updater...

I might be too slow, if I am...well...I'm sorry.

As you know: PREVIEW to **Mega x Stya PART 2!**

**Stya P.O.V. **

"What are you doing?" _Who is this guy anyway? He looks really weird and strange..._

It was then I heard Mega's voice, "Uda!"

_Uda? _Does Mega have some history with this so-called Uda? I apparently don't know anything, and Mega didn't seem too happy to see him, which I'm not surprised, he seems like a bad guy anyways. Who was this guy? I wondered as I glanced up at his electrifying sword. Surrounding his sword were black lightning bolts. He was threatening alright. Mega quickly charged at him, and he swung Poseidon on him. He spun 3 times, making it hit Uda 3 times. It was not enough however, for Uda simply stood up again without much struggle.

He scowled, "you should know by now: that _won't work."_ With godlike speed, he slashed his sword vertically then horizontally. He dodged, but just barely. The electric bolts reached him with no problem, and he stabbed him in the stomach, causing blood to seep out in amounts that surprised me. Mega had his eyes closed and his skin growing paler by the second due to blood loss. I unintentionally screamed, "Mega!" My voice was shaky, and the next thing (that I didn't expect) I knew: there were tears in my eyes, my eyes burned with hunger to avenge Mega.

That was a feeling I never expected, and I screamed, letting my mad and insane feelings out, I couldn't take it...

This is my life...

And I will gladly sacrifice it to save Mega.

* * *

**Yep that's it...hope that caught your interest ^^.**


	19. Special!: 40 Reviews Pt 1

**A.N. - **Okay I think **sending your ID won't be enough so please send me your actual username and leader...if you want your leader to be in the story**...so...to prevent not updating for a huge amount of time, this special will be split into 2-3 parts. Plus you guys said you'd prefer it in parts...so I'll add those whom sent/reviewed their username and/or leader. Please note that I will modify names so their realistic, unless I can't think of one. Also: gender. Gender...well, I don't know any of you guys' gender so I'm just going to do some assuming here and hope that I'm right when I do gender.

**Please do note that I have a Wattpad account and one of my friends on Wattpad will be there too.**

* * *

_Written in Crystina's (Me) P.O.V._

All the things I have and do are normal. Until...well...now. Let's just say that I was pure human until I had discovered something of what I may call beyond reality and very rare. I've been chosen by Lord Lucius to be a Summoner! It was a miracle, for the chance of being chosen to summon ancient heroes whom defeated the 4 Fallen Gods. However, these 4 Gods have awakened once more. One of them took over St. Lamia, one of the most beautiful of the whole Grand Gaia. His name is Maxwell. The others I'll worry about later. The purpose of Summoners was to defeat the Four Fallen Gods. Summoners summon units that they get through summoning. They have come up with a rarity system using stars. The Stars range from 1-6 with 1-stars being the most common and the most weakest to the 6-stars being the most rarest and the most strongest. Very few units go to six-stars, most of them go to 3-5 stars, depending on which 'star' they start on.

Also what's cool about six-stars is their SBBs. They stand for Super Brave Burst. It's a special spell that can only be cast when their previous Brave Bursts are mastered. Brave Burst is a term for a more powerful spell than normal. Super Brave Bursts go beyond that. Every spell is different. I know some of them, like Vargas's SBB name is Sacred Sunshine, so in order to activate his SBB, he'd have to fill his BB gauge and then fill up the SBB gauge after the BB gauge is filled. Then he would have to shout out this title, Sacred Sunshine to attack with his SBB. It may sound complicated to beginners, but SBBs aren't really meant for beginners anyway.

I really am eager to start my adventures. The first night I had realized I was one of the very few chosen Summoners was the strangest of all nights. Here's how it happened to be strange:

_"Crystina..."_

"Huh...?"

_"Crystina."_

This time the masculine voice was more firmer than it had the first time, "what...?" I asked.

_"Now is the time..."_

"For what?" His voice was extremely echo-y, so I made sure I was focusing, for this was Lord Lucius's voice speaking to me. I must listen to him.

_"Pick your first unit..."_

My first...unit? I tilted my head.

_"Yes...you are a Summoner of Grand Gaia, you must save the world from the 4 Fallen Gods, which have been unintentionally __resurrected. Therefore, you will summon one of the 6 Heroes, two of which are not an option, however you may get both from Honor Summon..."_

"Okay...give me the options please." I mused, hoping to get this over with.

_"There are six elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Light, and Dark. Choose either Fire, Water, Earth or Thunder..."_

After a moment's thinking by stroking my chin, I replied, "water."

That was when a green light blinded my eyes. The last words I had heard was: _"Journey on Summoner, and save Grand Gaia from the 4 Fallen Gods..."_

And then the morning light was the light that blinded me. What a strange dream...

I pulled the curtains and took in the light from the sun. After about 10 seconds of that, I jogged to my closet, maneuvering around the bed to get to the door that had held all my clothes and things from around the world of Grand Gaia. Like charms and valuables I had collected over my years of living. I had been humming a melody that my mother had taught me when I was a little girl. It was a Grand Gaian folk song passed down many generations for many families. I picked out a casual dress: one that was above my knees. It was orange with pink mixing in at the bottom. I picked up my bag, which contained stuff not very important...I think.

I walked out to be greeted by my mother and my friend whom I've known since childhood. She often came over to sleep over, and I made a nickname for her: Aurora. She became a Summoner some time ago, and she waved at me and said, "good morning Crystina."

"You too, Aurora. What made you get up this early?" Usually she slept in about 2 hours after I got up. At first her reaction was unreadable, but out of the blue, she started laughing...what a strange reaction. She replied between giggles: "Well, one of my units ended up getting out and pestering me to get up before you. Hehe..." She was laughing so hard that her face was starting to turn red.

So red in fact, that I asked, "um...are you seriously okay...?" After I had confirmed that she was okay, I asked her, "who woke you up?"

"Well...I got Zellha...and...early in the morning she said that she wanted her 'dream to come true as soon as she can.'" She sighed. "I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Who's Zellha?" I asked with a slight tilt of my head.

She smiled in that way when they don't want to do it, but they do it just to satisfy the curiosity of one's own friend. She brought out her hands and a red magic circle appeared with those special patterns, and there she was.

She looked weird.

She had sandy blonde hair that went flowing down to her waist. She had reddish horns protruding from the sides of her hair/head. The top of her head rested a small silver and gold crown. It just sat there on the very heart of the top of the head. She had rather pale skin tone, must I add. She also had black where the whites of the eyes should have been, and her irises were red. As for her clothes...um...well...she did have big breasts...I could easily tell that because of her clothes. She wore black that covered the top half of her breast, it covered all the private parts, but the bottom half or third was shown. She had a red diamond-shaped jewel placed on her chest with gold rimming. Like any girl, there was a curve, and that curve also had part of her black top wrapped around to cover her belly button. That part was also rimmed with gold. She wore black finger-less gloves. The top was up above her elbow, but didn't reach her shoulder. The top part of her gloves were like feathers spread out, and the bottom, well, there were gold linings and curves, with a white bone-like design on the top of the gloves. Her skirt kind of contained three layers. The bottom layer was just like her so-called shirt, and it didn't cover much, only covered a girl's private parts (not bothering to mention the parts...) The second layer was a green part that was the part where people would notice first. The green cloth was rimmed with gold or yellow and it went behind her. Her third layer was a blue silk with brown and gold covering the majority of the blue. She wore black socks that went above her knees, and she wore silver metal boots with gold curves and lines around it for decor I would assume. The boots were high heeled as well. What else do you expect from a girl? She also had a blood-red ribbon tied on the back of her skirt. Even with such colorful and fancy designs, I still felt something was missing from her...but I couldn't figure out what it was she was missing.

She looked at me, and I stared back and then Zellha (I would assume) said, "can you help me make my dreams come true too...?" She said it in a dreamy and menacing voice. That was a strange ability of voice. Having a combination of 2 opposite voices. Just thinking about it made me kinda freak out.

I then brought Aurora to my side then asked, "_she _was the one who woke you up?"

"Yep!" She replied cheerfully, then said, "you should go outside, before you keep that goddess waiting."

How did she know I became a Summoner? "Okay..." I said, then opened the door and said goodbye and see ya' later to Aurora and left.

* * *

I breathed in the fresh air as I walked on the green grass. The sun was out, and there was no signs of clouds in the blue sky. I was so dozed off in the nice weather, that I didn't notice someone in front of me. Before I knew it, I had bumped into him. He slightly gasped, and when I opened my eyes, he looked surprised. "I-I'm sorry!" I hastily apologized.

"No...it's okay." He replied, his face going back to a normal expression: calm eyes and a smile on his face.

I decided to introduce myself before he introduced herself, after all, I was the one who had bumped into him. I said politely, "my name is Crystina. What's yours?"

"My friends call me an anime god, but you don't have to call me that. My friends also gave me the nickname of PikSkit."

"That's a nice nickname." I replied.

"Or Pikskitmet. Whatever's easier for you." He replied.

"Pikskit. I like that one."

"Okay." He said, and then changed into a different subject, "are you a Summoner?"

"Well...I'm just starting."

"I see...well, good luck dealing with that goddess. She can be a little..." He looked at me with eyes showing humor.

I smiled, "I know what you mean. Who's your leader?" I asked, since he met this goddess guide, so he must be a Summoner.

He smiled back then brought his hands out as a rainbow magic circle appeared before a boy a little older than me came out. He had teal eyes that were wise...I just know it. He had silver mixed with black hair. Mostly silver though. There were blue electric bolts going through his hair, but he didn't seem to notice it. He wore heavy silver armor outlined in gold and a cape that's white on the outside, and red on the inside. He held a huge sword that glowed with a holy aura. He introduced himself, "Aem, at your service."

"Crystina." I introduced back to Aem. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He replied politely.

Pikskit broke in. "I've been a Summoner for quite a while too."

Suddenly I heard a ring on the phone. Aem smiled and said, "I gotta go." He disappeared just like as he appeared: rainbow magic circle. Pikskit held his phone to his ear, and hung up after a few seconds. He said, "well, I gotta go too." He said.

"Is that so...?"

"We'll meet again. I know it."

I smiled and nodded, and we parted ways. That's what I'll be like after 'a while'. However long that may be, I will definitely get myself strong units and defeat the Four Fallen Gods.

* * *

When I reached the prairie was a goddess (I think). She had blue with purple tinted hair. She wore a fancy blue and green dress that went above her knees, and wore boots that were the same color as the dress. She had radiating eyes, and she seemed to be floating just a little. She spoke in a slightly high pitched voice: "You must be a new Summoner, am I wrong?"

"No...you're not."

She smiled and said, "well then, I'll be your guide and my name is Tilith."

I smiled back and replied, "okay."

That was the moment when a slime came racing toward us. Tilith screamed in a little maniac-sounding (no offense) voice. I just stared at it, dumbfounded.

Tilith looked pissed off as she yelled at me, "you're telling me that you're a Summoner, and you can't even summon units!?"

Though I didn't want to do it, I nodded slowly. In response Tilith sighed. "Put your hands out and concentrate."

I did as I was told, then three magic circles appeared. They were silver in color, and out came two slimes, one was a Burny, the other a Sparky. The third one was Selena. Tilith looked at Selena in shock, and Selena slowly turned her head toward Tilith. Tilith asked me, but her eyes were stuck on Selena, "wait...how did you summon...oh wait, now's not the time!" She pointed at them and said, "their your units so tell them to attack!"

I nodded and said, "attack the Mossy!" They all reacted, especially Selena. Selena slashed her bluish silver sword and the Mossy. The other two slimes attacked. The Burny seemed to do massive damage.

The Mossy was defeated easily.

Tilith turned to me and said, "oh yeah, all units are split into elements. There is fire, water, earth, thunder, light, and dark. All six have a disadvantage and advantage against one element. So...fire is weak against water, but is strong against earth. Water is strong against fire, but weak against thunder. Thunder is weak against earth but is strong against water. Earth is strong against thunder, but weak against fire. Light and Dark are strong against each other. In other words, their weakness is each other."

Selena stated suddenly, "there are units obtainable from rare summon that can make it so that their weakness is now their strength."

I was confused, so Selena gave an example. "An old friend of mine...Lucina...she can add earth element to all allies attack because she's weak against thunder, but with her adding earth element, she's now strong against the thunder opponents."

Tilith explained the rare summon. "Rare Summon, which Selena mentioned, is where you pay 5 gems - a very rare thing in Grand Gaia; a thing worth saving - and you can do 1 rare summon and get a unit stronger than units you can capture in areas like this. In other words, 3 stars or higher. You can't summon six stars."

"I see..."

Tilith looked west toward the setting sun which painted the sky in pink, red, orange and purple and said, "go get some rest, for tomorrow will be a long day."

* * *

The next morning, I heard the doorbell ring, and Karl, one of the best Summoners came in with a girl I didn't know. I really like her eyes though: crystalline blue eyes. She smiled and said, "My name is Injeborg...at least it's what my parents call me."

"Crystina. And hi Karl. What's up?"

"A little gift." He grabbed my wrist and put 5 gems into my hands. He said, "go west from here to get to the Imperial Capital Randall, and get yourself a powerful unit." He whispered and left without saying another word. Injeborg said, "good luck. Rare summoning is a thing where you have to bring your luck too...because you can't choose who you want to get." She said and left.

Is that so...then I will bring my luck...yes...I can do it. I took a deep breath and waited for what's going to come next.

* * *

**A.N. - **Magus Lyina Starshine (Injeborg) Sorry you got such a short dialogue, I'll add you in Part 2. Here are the people I'm going to add in Part 2:

Injeborg (Magus Lyina Starshine)

Slash (Jason-sama) (gonna add Lilith and Sodis haha)

Chu (Chatty Blue Kirby)

I'm going to add drago123 after I get on Brave Frontier this weekend and I'm going to add Lucina.

Vex (Bitz) gonna add Lunaris

* * *

To Blank: to keep you reading. Cliffhangers happen to be a strategy so people can hang in there and read when there is an update. That's why people post cliffhangers. Don't worry Mega x Stya Part 2 will come after the Special chapter.

* * *

**I would like to thank you all for supporting my story. This is my way of thanking you, and I hope you will continue to support my story.**

**~animefave1 (Crystina) my real name is Crystal too hehe.**

Number of words (in case you were wondering): 2,895


	20. Special!: 40 Reviews Pt 2

**A.N. - **Hello there people! I appreciate the reviews saying you like my stories and as usual, requesting. I'm pretty behind on requesting too, so please be patient. If you're like 'I can't wait!' Then you know, there were people waiting like about 3 months for me to do their request. So...bear with me. Also, if you're wondering when will the next special be, I'm planning 80 reviews will be the next Special. It might take a while. Here's the plan.

**80 Reviews Special:** Your favorite/random units come to the human/real world where they know absolutely **nothing **about the world, like they don't know how computers and TVs work and they apparently are now stuck with you! What will you do...?

**100 Reviews Special:** Crossovers between **all **requested anime and Brave Frontier **(don't go requesting right away...we're not even at the 80 reviews mark.)**

Good luck for me and you for getting to the next special. These specials are my treat to you for reading and supporting my story. Also another review said to do a crossover of Familiar of Zero. I'll add that to requested anime for 100 reviews special.

To drago123: I couldn't search you up sorry, so I'll just call you Drago and add Lucina/Rukina.

* * *

_There will be P.O.V. changes._

**Crystina P.O.V.**

I walked west as I was told by Karl. I had put my 5 gems into my bag that rested on my shoulders, and I walked slowly toward the place where Karl told me was called the Imperial Capital Randall. It must be some really important place if it were named something like that. I walked for a bit before a familiar voice called out my name. "Crystina!"

I instinctively turned around, just because it was something natural. Aurora was running towards me. When she was beside me she asked me, "where are you heading...?"

I smiled before replying, "the Imperial Capital Randall. I've got five gems in my hands." As proof - because Aurora was looking at me in disbelief. I wouldn't be surprised, after all, not many beginner Summoners can get five gems on the second day they've even been a Summoner - I reached into my bag and pulled out the five shining crystals, otherwise known as Gems in Grand Gaia.

"How did you..." Aurora trailed off; she looked too shocked to continue. I smiled at her in return and said a quick goodbye before I turned the doorknob and skipped all the way to the Imperial Capital Randall.

* * *

As I walked along the grassy path, I spotted a girl who looked familiar. Since I could only see her silhouette, and I saw two figures behind her. One of the figures on her heels seemed to have a ponytail, and a bow on the ponytail. The ponytail bobbed up and down as she ran after her. She also held a pike that glowed a pink and blue glow. It enough light to illuminate her eyes though.

The second figure seemed to have horns protruding from the sides of her head. Somewhat like Zellha's, except these were larger. I saw here eyes because they had a rather ominous glow to them. She seemed to have a wing on one side. A bat wing, according to my vision. She held a sword that emitted a white-blue and purple aura from the blade. She ran at a slightly slower pace than the pike girl.

The girl at the very front had hair I recognized the length, then that was when one name formed in my head: Injeborg. Why was she running...and why were the two figures chasing her? With curiosity getting the most of me, I ran after the 3 people. It took a while before I caught up, but I finally managed to call her name: "Injeborg...!" I shouted in an exhausted voice.

She turned to look at me. The two figures also stopped where they were and turned to me. Injeborg turned, and put her hands on her knees, sweat coming from her forehead, and she was panting. "I know you..." She panted out.

"Crystina." I reminded her.

"That's right..." She said, flinging her hands off her knees and catching her breath by taking a deep breath. She walked over to me and said, "these two are Luna," she pointed to the girl with the ponytail, which now I could clearly make out. She had sandy or dirty blonde curly hair pulled up into a high ponytail, with a light pink bow rimmed with yellow held the ponytail up. She had a headdress containing of a hot pink jewel in the center, with two dark blue jewels on each side of the hot pink jewel and gold jewel on the sides of the blue jewels. She seemed to have flowers surrounding her. She had sky blue armor covering from her upper chest down to her toes. She also wore some another layer of pink cloth around her waist so it looked like a skirt. She held a pike with a gold handle and a pink jewel in the pike. It emitted a bright aura. A holy one should I add, "and this is Lira. God Eater Lira."

"God Eater...?" I tilted my head. If somebody was named a God Eater, then she must be _extremely_ strong.

Injeborg replied almost immediately to my question: "Well, she was known as a 'God Eater' because she put in almost no effort and she just slashed down god after god. For eliminating those gods, she earned herself a title from the humans: God Eater."

Since I didn't know anything else to say, I said, "ah..." just to be polite.

"Where are you heading?" Injeborg asked me, with a slight tilt and raising an eyebrow.

"Imperial Capital Randall to do a rare summon." I replied, smiling back.

Injeborg smiled back. "I see you're using Karl's gift."

"Yeah."

"If that's the case, may I go with you?" She asked as Lira and Luna disappeared in a rainbow glow.

I nodded my head in return. I had intended to ask her why Lira and Luna were chasing after her, but found that kind of rude, getting into her business. I respect her privacy.

We walked in silence until there was a screaming coming from the building used for summoning in the Imperial Capital Randall. Both me and Injeborg stopped and we looked at each other for about 3 seconds before ripping our glances from each other and started running toward the agonizing scream.

Yes you heard me.

Agonizing.

* * *

**Slash P.O.V.**

I was involved in a fight. A thing I didn't want, and I saw two people fighting each other outside the building. I watched in horror as they just kept on fighting. I wanted to yell at them to stop, but my feet were glued to the ground and my mouth quivered so much I couldn't speak. Two people were fighting: one of them was a girl who had Gun God Douglas on her side, while on the opposite side of her was a boy about the same age who had Lotus Axe Michele. Douglas tends to have less attack than defense. On the other hand, Michele had lower defense than attack. She could add Fire element to attack and she could also raise her attack. Michele started attacking and instead of attacking Douglas, she attacked the Summoner.

She screamed.

And it was a blood-curling one too.

Everyone who was watching gasped and whispered about how this was prohibited. That was when I actually heard the word nobody else could say: "Stop!" Two feminine voices screamed at the boy and Michele. I turned to see two girls: one with black hair and dark blue eyes, and the girl next to her had light caramel hair with crystalline blue eyes. They both went to the heart of the scene.

The light caramel haired girl introduced herself, "my name is Injeborg." After she said this, she put her hands out and a rainbow magic circle appeared, and Lira came out. She looked serious, like she would actually literally devour the gods. "You should know her," Injeborg said, pointing to Lira and continuing, "a half-blood. Half human. Half..." She paused.

Then she finished: "Demon."

Injeborg then said as she pointed a finger to Michele, "you!" She shouted and continued, "You should know Lira...she helped you try to defeat Melchio, am I correct?"

Michele simply looked at Lira and nodded. Slowly, should I add. The boy gritted his teeth in annoyance. He said, "attack Lira!"

Michele did as she was told. However much torture it may be, she has to follow her Summoner's orders. It was...what could I put it as...illegal. I choked out, "just...stop..." I said. I brought my shaky hands out and thought about two of my many strong units: Lilith and Sodis. I tried to concentrate, and after putting in almost all my effort and energy, I had finally managed to bring out Sodis and Lilith.

The next thing I knew, "go..."

They knew what I meant; they knew me long enough to know that when I choke out the word 'go', then they attack straight-on.

Lilith slashed her blue glowing sword. After this, her sword switched forms into a gun and a shining blue bullet shot Michele. Sodis had his 2 axes ready and he criss-crossed them, and went through Michele so fast that it almost seemed like he was teleporting.

Right after Michele fell to the ground and disappeared in a rainbow glow, there was a feminine voice coming from the back: "Someone fainted!" It shouted. I quickly turned to see a girl. She had her eyes closed, and she had long flow-y dirty blonde hair, and a orange dress with yellow toward the bottom (rim) of the dress. I forced my glued feet to move. I moved toward her, and Injeborg was also there, along with the black-haired girl. I said, "she may have fainted from shock."

Both of them turned to look at me and I smiled and said, "my name is Slash."

The black-haired girl introduced herself, "well my name is Crystina."

"I see..." I saw her bag slightly glow and knew that they were gems. I could tell she was going to do a rare summon. "Are you here for a rare summon...?" I asked, kind of trailing away toward the end of my question.

She nodded, but didn't say anything. I smiled slightly and said, "go in that building."

She looked to where I was pointing and whispered something to Injeborg before turning to me and saying thank you before she jogged her way to the Summoning Building.

This sure was going to be a hard day.

* * *

**Chu P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself on a hard bed. I squirmed around, trying to get used to this uncomfortable feeling on my back. I heard a voice then, "are you alright?" It was a worried one too. I didn't, however, recognize the voice. The voice was completely alien to me. I turned to see a girl with brown hair and deep ocean blue eyes.

I replied softly, "yes."

The girl smiled and said, "good. You fainted near the Summoning Building."

I nodded, "I know that."

That's when the girl introduced herself. About time. "My name is Drago. It's nice to meet you."

I smiled, "likewise."

We were silent for a while. I looked at her and scanned up and down, taking in all her features, a cropped shirt and a skirt with a belt on the waist, and low boots with low heels.

At first I didn't remember what happened.

Then it slowly came back to me.

* * *

**Injeborg P.O.V.**

I was hanging around near the back of the Summoning Building, hoping Crystina would be finished soon. I decided to walk as to not have sleepy legs and that's when I ran into a mysterious girl. She concealed everything with a cape down to the waist; the only reason I knew she was a girl was because she was wearing a skirt and high-heels. Next to the girl stood another girl whom was unfamiliar to me.

She had lavender colored hair tied into a braid on the back. The braid went down to her feet. She wore a gold headdress curved in a fancy design and raindrop-shaped gold hung down from the thinner part of the headdress. She had eyes the color similar to those of the early night sky or the dark blue oceans. Her eyes had an obvious slant to them too. She wore a black dress that were above her knees, and were rimmed with gold. The buttons were also a gold color. Outside that was a blue trench coat with fancy designs for decor I would assume. All these designs were gold. She wore brown leather boots with silver on the toes of the boots. The boots, should I add, went below the knees. Down on her feet were water surrounding her in a circle, but didn't go up any further than the rim of the boots. In her right hand was a book in a different language I didn't recognize. The book seemed to emit a bluish aura. In her left hand was a huge staff. The handle was silver or platinum, and it reached up over her head with a gold hoop surrounding the top. It was thin and didn't cover the whole top. Resting on the top was a blue orb that looked more like water and to ensure it's permanence in that spot gold was surrounding the bottom of the orb. Above the orb was silver that was shaped like that of the top of a cone but it was wider at the bottom. The bottom was rimmed with gold, and the gold was carved in fancy patterns. On the very top of the staff was a diamond-shaped jewel implanted in the top. She was fancy. She - I assume - is a sorcerer. A water mage, to put it in other words.

She was completely alien, that's what I know. I just stared at her. She glared at me then sighed absurdly and spoke in Japanese: "_Watashi wa chataringu-girai" _She said. I didn't understand a word of it.

The girl next to her said in a little bit of an accent: "She's saying that she doesn't like to chatter." Her voice was rather deep.

"Oh. Okay...anyway, do you need something."

She nodded and said in that same accent, "have you ran into a boy that looks like me...?" She said as she took her hood off so I could take in her features. She had silky-looking black hair and a sweater with that hood that had concealed her. Her eyes were black beads. She wore a blue skirt and white boots.

I shook my head in return.

Her initial look of hope dropped and she mumbled, "_arigatou..." _She said as she bowed and left. She must be Japanese. The water mage looked at me with strange eyes before turning around and walking with her.

I watched them until they were out of sight before I turned the opposite direction to the Summoning Building.

* * *

**Crystina P.O.V.**

I waited in line and I was extremely eager to see who I would get. Recently they had Luther, Phee, Nalmika, Uda, Zellha, and Kajah were at the Rare Summon gates. Suddenly I was pushed to the ground. I was about to break my head or neck when somebody caught me. Inwardly I sighed with relief. I stood up to see who saved me from that near-death situation.

It was a boy. He had light brown hair and green eyes. He wore casual clothes. After looking at each other for a while, he asked: "Are you alright?"

I nodded, and he smiled. "My name is Bitz, but most people call me Vex."

"Okay Vex." I replied, smiling back.

After it was my turn, a lady standing at the front waved and said, "next!"

I turned in my 5 gems and the lady confirmed, "1 Rare Summon?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She nodded and put them in a bucket, then a gold door opened. I stepped in it and put my hands out in a Summon.

A red circle appeared.

And who I got...

...was Nalmika.

* * *

**Vex P.O.V.**

I saw the girl walk out. She caught my eye and she ran to me with Nalmika at her side. She said, "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Crystina."

I looked at Nalmika. "Nalmika..."

Nalmika narrowed her sick-pink eyes and replied, "what?"

"So who are you aiming for in the batch?" Crystina asked. I'm glad she asked that because I didn't want to answer to Nalmika.

I shrugged, "I'm not really aiming for anybody. I just want to get somebody from that batch."

"Ah..."

Suddenly it was my turn. I said good-bye and hoped I brought my luck along with me.

* * *

**Crystina P.O.V.**

As I walked out, I spotted Injeborg. "Injeborg!" I shouted, and she looked over at me and ran. "Who'd you get?" She asked.

"Nalmika."

There was silence...

Then: "Seriously!?"

I nodded and smiled. This wasn't going to be the bad day after all.

That was when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a boy about my age and he said, "you're Crystina, right?"

"Yeah...but who are you?"

"Ene." He replied flatly.

"Anyway, is there anything I can do for you?" I asked expectantly.

"Have you seen a Japanese person come around here somewhere..." He trailed off, because Injeborg gasped and she suddenly asked, "did she have a water mage with her?"

He nodded. Injeborg pointed to the direction she went. With a quick thank-you he ran in the direction.

I walked with Injeborg back to my house. Injeborg then said good-bye with hopes of meeting again, and I went back.

But before that...I felt someone tap my shoulder, so I turned around and I saw a girl. "Hi...um...my name is Drago, and this is Lucina." She pointed to a girl with light blue hair and strange clothing. Lucina cheerfully said, "yo!"

"Hi." I said smiling back.

"Have you ran into a water mage-"

"My friend has seen a water mage." I said pointing toward the direction Injeborg had gone off. She thanked me and ran like there was a wildfire around here.

* * *

Zellha was beside Aurora and I smiled. "Good news."

Aurora tilted her head and she raised one eyebrow but didn't say anything. That was natural. I brought out Nalmika, and both Zellha and Nalmika widened their eyes.

That was how my days as a Summoner began.

There's one thing for sure:

Being a Summoner is the best!

* * *

**A.N. - **yeah that's it. Sorry Ene but sending me your username, so you go a little bit of a short dialogue. Thank you for supporting my story!

**Stay tuned for: **Mega x Stya PART 2!


	21. Mega x Stya Pt 2: Icy Beauty

**A.N. - **I'm so sorry to not have updated, however I have been working on another story called Hellfire's Symphony, which some of you already read, and yes I got another request: Zellha x Kajah (before Zellha was decieved.) Someone also gave me a little advice. Heh...let's get on with it!

* * *

**Mega P.O.V.**

"Why are you here!?" I shouted, already wounded by the electric sword. He could move at such high speeds that it seemed more like he just teleported away and reappeared right in front of me and at god-like speed, slashed me. I clutched at my stomach as I tried to focus my vision on Uda, the crusher god.

Uda glared at me for a brief moment before replying in a menacing voice, "you would die anyways, so what's the point of telling you my reason?" He lifted his sword, and I clenched my teeth. What should I do? Negotiating with him would not work so well. Since I could not think of anything, I had decided to just close my eyes and wait for the unpleasant pain to come to me. However it didn't. After a while I slowly opened my eyes to see a familiar silhouette.

"Stya..." I said, surprised. She was blocking Uda's attack with her ice spear like weapon. Even though she could block it now, she couldn't hold on much longer. I managed to gasp out, "what are you doing!? You'll get yourself killed and -"

I was interrupted. "Who cares!?"

I widened my eyes. She never said 'who cares', rather she says 'I don't care.' It's strange. I felt as though that Stya has changed. I mean, she used to leave me to fend for myself, but now she was saving me, which was unusual. I noticed Uda was winning. Of course...there was no way for Stya to win against a god like Uda...a god who slayed his own kind. Because of that he was imprisoned.

I stood up, however I stumbled as I was on my feet and I grabbed my axe which the handle was blood-stained with my own hands. I was gasping by the time I was fully up with the help of my handy axe, Poseidon. I muttered partly to Uda and partly to myself. "I...won't give up...not yet!" I ran despite my blood loss from the chest wound. It was a good thing he didn't stab me straight through the chest, but the wound he inflicted hurt me enough. I also wasn't going to see Stya injured. I ran and spun along with my axe. Three times...three times was enough.

After this, however, I fell to the ground. I couldn't do much after all. Uda's armor was too hard to break. The very last thing I heard was the faint voice of Stya, "get up, Mega! Get up!"

_I'm sorry...Stya..._

**Stya P.O.V.**

I widened my eyes at Mega. He couldn't give up now. I couldn't help but murmur to myself and to Mega if his hearing was still on, "get up...Mega...!" I fought not to cry, especially in front of this fallen god. I turned to Uda and shouted to him, "how dare you!"

"Your friend must be dead now...he's way more weaker than I thought." Uda replied. He smirked and added, "and you're next!" He moved so fast and in half a second he was in front of me and I barely managed to dodge, however he caught my shoulder. I gritted my teeth to force myself to not scream in pain. However I couldn't stop myself from wincing from the shoulder pain.

He moved in again and this time I blocked the attack with my double-bladed spear. My hand was shaking most likely from fear but I gripped my spear so tight I swear I was starting to get blisters. I kept holding back until he was winning and I murmured, "a debt must be repaid." I pushed myself to my limit and I managed to make Uda flying into a tree.

I felt a freezing breeze come in and I noticed my outfit was changing. At first I had a casual dress. This time it was more enhanced; a dark blue ribbon was tied to the back and I felt frozen flowers of different colors resting on my silver hair. I had more icy blue highlights and I felt my spear turn icy and cold. I looked at it and saw it bigger and when I put my finger on the blade, just one tiny touch would make my finger bleed. The blades were more sharper...

I realized then that this was the chance to beat Uda. I then sensed a movement from behind me, and I turned, to see Mega trying to get up. I looked at him, "Mega...you're...you're alive..."

However, what surprised me was not that Mega was alive, rather he was in a completely different form like me. I was indeed astonished, for Poseidon has awakened.

**Mega P.O.V.**

I felt power all around me...I felt like bringing it all out at once, however I couldn't do that or otherwise I could kill Stya, which I don't want to. I wore an eyepatch, and had a more enhanced outfit, and the water spirit Poseidon was out of the axe. I whispered, "let's do this...Poseidon!" I ran to Uda and attacked the same way, just with more power. "U-da!"

Stya went from behind Uda and slashed him and adjusted her spear and spun it around a lot of times. When our attacks finished, Uda went down to his knees and cursed to himself. I didn't hear him, and I didn't want to hear him. I went up to him and said, "two options."

Stya finished the statement for me, "die here or run." She emphasized run while glaring at Uda. The one thing Stya was extremely perfect on was glaring at other people. She easily gets irritated. That proved itself helpful in battle, that's for sure. I smirked and added, "so what's your choice?"

"Tch...I'll kill you next time." He retreated and we both fell to the ground, panting. The battle was finally over, Poseidon has awakened and now we can finally relax. A battle with Uda is hard because he is strong...even though many people said the he considers himself weak. That's the one thing I do not get about Uda. If he can slaughter his own kind and humans alike, then how can he weak?

Stya abruptly stood up and grabbed my wrist and pulled me up too. I pouted, "I was hoping to rest some more."

"People'll be worried when they find out you've been wounded like crazy. We are going back and treating that...Captain." She added a little hesitantly. Well yeah she never really wanted to admit the fact that I was captain...the captain who had awakened the legendary axe Poseidon. After brushing dust off her dress she began leaving. I shouted after her, "h-hey...at least wait for me!"

I ran to catch up with her and we walked side to side all the way back to the ship. This must be the best moment of my life.

**Uda P.O.V.**

_Tch...why couldn't I defeat them?_

I heard a familiar voice sound, "oi..Uda...what are you doing, spacing out?"

I turned around to see Luther, a lower rank god than me but extremely destructive and quite the rebel.

"Nothing...let's go."

Luther raised a brow but waited for me and we went walked towards the other four.

**Stya P.O.V.**

"There...done." I said. I bandaged Mega's wound. Mega stood up and said, "I...never really intended for Poseidon to awaken."

"Nobody really has."

He smiled. "You know what?"

I raised a brow, but didn't say anything, so Mega went on: "I think you've changed."

I felt myself blush a little and said, "oh..."

We both smiled then Mega said, "sake?"

"Yeah...I would like that."

_I did change though...I have to admit that...and it was Mega who changed me._

* * *

**A.N. - **Sorry if this chapter is kind of shorter than normal. Usually it's about two thousand words...somewhere around there. Thanks for all the reviews too! I hope you will continue to support my story!

**Stay tuned for: **Farlon x Ramna

And goodness sake, 3 people requested Farlon x Ramna...I mean they are a famous couple but I would expect maybe 2 but nooo...it was 3! So...to be honest, I can't wait to write it! Yosh! I'm fired up!

Yosh!: Alright!

oi: Hey (to get someone's attention)

Just words of reference in case you don't know Japanese.


	22. Farlon x Ramna Pt 1: Dancing Flames

**A.N. - **Another one...Luther x Uda. He or she said that he or she and her or his friends like to ship those two so then they came up with Luuda. I actually like it...lol. And so Luther x Uda is another 'friendship' one, like Falma x Grafl. Yes! On to the long-awaited Farlon x Ramna!

* * *

_Prologue_

**Ramna P.O.V.**

People liked my dancing so much that they just all come to the show I was in and nowhere else. That is exactly why the used-to-be-famous super stars absolutely hated me. In fact, they hated me to the point where they would ambush me. So then there was a strange and mysterious woman dressed in a cape and had silver hair. That was all the features I got from her. This woman gave me a sword, telling me to protect myself with this legendary sword.

I showed my managers this rather mysterious bronze-colored sword, and they looked at it like it was made out of treasure. One of the two managers said: "This is pure treasure! We must have this in your performance, Ramna!"

The other one of manager's partner agreed with a nod, "next performance is exactly a week from now. Practice your choreography with that bronze sword you're holding right now."

Although I felt uncertain that this sword was for dancing; the mysterious and strange woman with silver hair stated herself that the 'legendary sword' was meant for self protection but I can not disobey my managers. And so I practiced with the 'legendary sword' in my hand.

While I was dancing, I felt very strange. I felt power overflowing in my body. The next thing I knew: I was engulfed in flames that burned yet not burned me...it was very strange..and...warm. I felt like I could dance forever with these magical and ecstatic flames surrounding me. Yes...this is exactly what I wanted. To take pleasure in dancing. I didn't care that moment whether people...those super stars...hated me. I just wanted to dance my life out.

**? P.O.V.**

I pushed aside the fact that I was eavesdropping along with one of the other Guardians.

"Why are we doing this anyways?" The Guardian, also known as the Gold Knight Rina due to her armor and sword colors. She had her nose on the rim of the back wall of the stadium.

"Because she might be strong enough to join us." I replied, keeping my eyes on the strange girl.

"I thought that Urukina was the one we were supposed to recruit though!" Rina retorted, she kind of whisper-shouted.

I smiled, "however you have to be strong enough. Am I wrong?" I inquired.

Rina muttered loud enough that I could hear her: "n-no..."

"Good. That's what I thought." I looked back at the dancing girl who was now engulfed with flames, "because I am definitely going to recruit this girl down there." I smiled hoping to end this conversation...or argument would be a better term...soon.

"B-But Sodis...what about Urukina?"

I smiled and replied, "I have a feeling that this dancer'll surpass Urukina." I looked at the dancing flames and continued, "a young girl who can hold and dance with a sword like that...she is pretty extraordinary, don't you think so, Rina?"

Rina hesitated for a few seconds before she replied, "y-yes...Sodis." She said it quietly and I thought I could hear a little reluctance in her voice. Oh well...but I could sense great power coming from this girl.

I smiled and said, "welcome to the 12 Guardians of the Gods."

_End of Prologue..._

* * *

**Ramna P.O.V.**

"Let's go." I heard a masculine voice behind me state. I turned to see Farlon, who was cold to everyone...I noticed he was especially cold and mean to Sodis, but Sodis did not seem to mind Farlon being mean. He must be used to it or something like that. Farlon looked at me with indifference clear in his expression as he continued, "Sodis said to you to patrol with me along the forest." He gestured toward the lush forest trees, bushes and shrubs.

I nodded without saying anything. I never knew that out of all the eleven other Guardians, Sodis chose Farlon...not that I really hated it. I just did not expect Sodis to choose me to go with Farlon. I wonder if Sodis has something on his mind...maybe, maybe not. I pushed the thought aside and focused on following Farlon. I felt myself being hesitant, but I don't know why. I put in probably three fourths of my efforts to throw away my hesitation. Ugh...why is this happening now? I shook my head, thinking to myself: _Just be nice...just be nice..._

Those three words played in my head and I started to feel better and the hesitation went away without any big issues. I picked up my usual pace so I could walk next to Farlon, though I had a feeling that Farlon would be mean to me too. I then tried to spew up a conversation. I liked to talk, I tend to be talkative most of the times, especially with Sodis. He's a nice person to talk to. However I don't get much opportunities to go talk with Sodis because I wasn't really the second-in-command. The three 'second-in-commands' are Alyut (duh...he's Sodis's brother), Rina and Zephyr. Those four...Sodis, Alyut, Rina and Zephyr are the people I really admire. Their so strong and they always dedicate themselves to the gods. I sighed, thinking about those four. I've talked to all four before...out of all of them, I'd say Sodis and Zephyr were really fun to talk to.

Suddenly Farlon spoke to me, "do you like Sodis?" He spoke it in a monotonous way. So monotonous that if I were to describe him in one word, it would most likely be 'robot.' Well...of course I didn't say that out loud...or otherwise Farlon would seriously be pissed off at me, and I don't like to see him pissed off...I've seen him like that and it wasn't the best sight in the world, I'll say that.

I tilted my head in return and replied without hesitation, "yes...is there a reason you ask that question?" My voice started fading away toward the end because of anxiety. I did not want to make Farlon mad...especially at a time like this, when it's just the two of us...no way! He'll kill me and torture me...maybe I'm exaggerating but _still_...he can be extremely violent. I silently prayed to myself that Farlon wouldn't get violent at a time like this.

To my relief, Farlon just said, "okay," and continued walking. As we patrolled the rest of the area, I noticed Farlon was being extremely quiet. He had his eyes covered with a shadow ever since he asked that 'do you like Sodis' question. I hope I didn't misunderstand his question. If he was literally saying 'do I love Sodis?' Then the answer is no. However since I said yes, I couldn't really do anything. It's hard to convince Farlon to change answers. Especially love questions. I just like Sodis and the way he talks...that is it. Nothing else.

We finished patrolling and I decided to go all out, "Farlon..." I stated.

Farlon turned to me. His fiery orange eyes were sort of dazed as far as I could tell and he replied in a solid manner, "yeah?" I had a feeling that he was hiding something. I was determined to get that thing out of his mouth. I did not care whether it was good or bad, I just wanted to know what he had to say.

I replied, "what is the matter? There is something in your mind, just fire it out!" I said. I tilted my head at Farlon and he went back to the composed and serious self. Typical Farlon...but whatever, maybe I'll just use flattery or something...

"Nothing."

I raised my brow. So not true.

**Farlon P.O.V.**

Ramna was rather persistent, I noticed when we went together to patrol. She didn't act normal...she usually just lets the conversation go whenever someone says 'nothing.' She was acting strange. She's more pushy and stuff. I looked at the ground highly hoping to myself that Ramna would not ask any more questions. The questions she has asked me are already starting to get annoying. If only I could ask her...but I did not want to at the same time. I did not really want her to feel uncomfortable, but I myself want to know why she's acting this way. After I had replied 'nothing' she raised a brow suspiciously at me. I let that one word dig deeper into me. I did not really care; I am already used to this pain...putting aside the fact that I was more used to physical pain more than mental pain. I thought back to the time before I joined the Guardians, the time when I was always tortured and hurt...that's when I joined the Guardians, determined to get the torturers back...which may be unlikely, but I didn't care. Thinking about this made me clench my fists and Ramna noticed this. She looked at me and stopped.

She looked at me in a weird way and asked, "what are you thinking really, Farlon?" She ran in front of me and put her hands in the air blocking me and continued, "if you have something on your mind, just say it...instead of letting those words cut deeper."

I could not take it any more. I ended up going all out myself. I never intended to do this, but the curiosity nagged at me. So instead of answering Ramna's question, I ended up answering with the question that bothered me since Ramna started talking. "I should be asking you: what has gotten into you?" I clenched my fists harder than ever. I clenched them so hard that they started to bleed. I totally ignored the pain. Instead I glared at Ramna, needing an answer right this instant. The feeling burned inside me like fire and I even felt like attacking her, but I let that go off and I inwardly took a deep breath.

Instead of replying herself, she looked at my bleeding hand and gasped. She said, "Farlon..." She did not hesitate. She grabbed my wrist pretty hard. I ended up wincing as she dragged me back until we found Rina, one of the stronger Guardians. Ramna hastily said to Rina, "Rina...can you do something about Farlon's hand? He clenched his fist too hard and now it's bleeding!"

I muttered, somehow louder than I had intended: "it's not that big of a deal..."

Rina gestured and I reluctantly gave in and put my hand and Rina inspected my palm and said, "you clenched your fists pretty hard, Farlon. Might as well get that wound bandaged up before it gets infected." I sighed. I couldn't help it, so I went into the infirmary and put a little alcohol in order to clean and germs and I winced from the stinging the alcohol gave off. I then used bandages and wrapped my hand.

Ramna came up to me and for the first time ever in my life, she asked me, "are you okay?"

That was the first time in my whole entire life that somebody has said, 'are you okay' to me. I stared at her with widened eyes, too surprised to speak. I started to feel a tugging feeling in my chest, and I tried really hard to push that feeling aside.

However it was futile. I gritted my teeth in exasperation. After I looked away from Ramna, the tugging feeling disappeared in an instant.

_What is going on with me!?_

**Ramna P.O.V.**

I sighed to myself. Lately I have noticed myself being very persistent...especially to Farlon. During the times when we were patrolling I've been asking questions that I never intended to ask. I walked out onto the 'prairie' and saw a rock with a strange ridge however that anybody could sit on. I sat on it and put my elbows on my knees and my hands acted as a headrest as I put my chin on my hands. I looked out into the lush and moist forest until I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't turn but I knew it was Zephyr by the time he had sat next to me on the grass.

"What's on your mind?" Zephyr asked briskly. I have to say his name fit him very well. The word 'zephyr' meant 'a light and brisk breeze.' That describes him well. I changed my position to hugging my knees and looking down, my mind urging me to fiddle with the grass, however I was determined not to.

I replied with a muffled voice because my mouth was in my knees, "lately...I've noticed...I have been a lot more...more pushy lately." I could not hold back and I let one of my hands fiddle with the grass, pulling on it and twirling them and mincing them to bits.

Zephyr looked out and said, "changing yourself is a hard thing to do. Changing yourself back is even harder." Zephyr replied after giving it some thought. I sighed in return. Zephyr stood up again and said, "I've got to go."

"O-Oh..." I replied as he walked away.

I stood up and walked to my room. All of our rooms were different, but I just had a simple room: a bookcase in the corner of the room, a somewhat 'royal' looking bed, tiled floor with a pink and creamy white design on it, a ceiling with a chandelier. There was a window leading out to the deck. When I'm troubled during the night, I like to go there and just watch the moon. I especially like to watch the full moon. It gives off a calm aura that could beat almost anything...if you asked me, that is.

I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. Soon, I fell into a deep sleep...

**Farlon P.O.V.**

The next morning I was awakened by a shout...a series of shouts. It sounded like arguing to me. Most of the voices I recognized: Sodis and Alyut were the two that struck out at me. What could the brothers be arguing about at a time like this? Soon a feminine and a masculine voice joined in. I recognized them as Zephyr and Rina. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I quickly opened it to see Ophelia. She said, "you should go join...it's pretty important."

I narrowed my eyes but nodded. I grabbed my sword which was right now in it's sheath. I grabbed the sheath and ran out with Ophelia. On the way I saw Ramna running with her bronze sword loosely gripped in her hand. She ran in front of us and soon all twelve of us were gathered, Sodis and Alyut were arguing, just as I thought. However the topic was surprising.

Sodis said, "they did it...and I saw it with my own eyes." He calmly said, however I could see he was trying very hard to keep his posture calm.

His brother gritted his teeth, "they couldn't have done it!"

"I _witnessed _them do it though. Period." Sodis retorted.

We all watched uncertainly. Zephyr and Rina tried to break them up, but they ended up getting injured...mostly because of Alyut, I would assume. I side-glanced to Ramna and saw them looking at them in horror. She then muttered, "their talking about the gods."

Hold on...so are you saying that the leader of the Twelve Guardians of the Gods is _defying the gods? _

That couldn't be true. Alyut then got really mad...so mad that he said, "I...declare a war...now."

Sodis looked at the uncertain Ten other Guardians and said, "pick your side. You heard him."

The gods _couldn't have done that. _With gritted teeth, I went beside Alyut.

So here were the sides...it was completely even:

Sodis, Signas, Luly, Grybe, Zephyr, and the one who surprised me the most: Ramna vs. Alyut, me, Raydn, Ophelia, Rina and Lunaris.

I felt a tugging feeling in my heart and I felt myself burn as I thought:

_Ramna...I'll _kill _you!_

**Nobody P.O.V.**

Sodis and Alyut, although hadn't realized it, had thought the exact same thing:

_This._

_Is._

_War._

* * *

**A.N. - **Finally finished with Part 1 of Farlon x Ramna!

So I guess stay tuned for **Farlon x Ramna Pt. 2! **


	23. Farlon x Ramna Pt 2: Grieved Destiny

**A.N. - **Hi! So I'm back with Part 2 of Farlon x Ramna. So when I looked at Part 1 I was just like, 'well this is rather intense.' A reviewer stated that it caught his/her feels. I understand what you mean...don't worry. So I guess this is the war part, so there will be a lot of P.O.V. switches so I hope you are fine with that. Anyhow, I would like to thank all you guys for **70 Reviews! **Remember there will be a Special for **80 Reviews! **So there will be a kind of time skip and I'm going to skip to the actual battle. Just a heads up. Enjoy!

Yes two of the Guardians is going to die, but I'm not telling who hehe.

* * *

**Rina P.O.V.**

I thought the Guardians were supposed to stay together and protect the gods. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. I fought myself to push back the urge of tears falling down my face in what felt like waves. I ran as Signas, who was often known as 'Snow Lion' by Sodis. Soon Alyut began calling her that, then the rest of the Guardians called her that. Signas was fast. She is strong, and I know that because she's gained the strength the hard way, and I pity her for that.

Signas caught up to me before I realized it and she tried to hit me with her sword which had snow components in it. She swung it, however I pulled my sword out of my sheath and quickly blocked her attack. Her attempt that time was useless, but Signas had quick reflexes and everlasting determination. After being pulled backward from the force of the block I made, she ran agilely behind me and she spun around twice with her sword out in front of her. After twirling around twice she jumped up and landed with her sword slashing at me. I felt a warm liquid on my stomach. Blood. I felt myself getting weaker by the second. However I managed to stay standing up with the help of my sword.

Signas then glared down at me and she said to me in a rather menacing way, "you will never know how I feel...the only person who knew how I felt...all my suffers...was Sodis." She lifted her sword and she continued, "that is exactly why I'll make it so you know how I feel!" She shouted as she brought her sword down at me. I thought this would be the end of my life, however that was when a familiar voice said, "stop...Signas."

Signas turned around and behind her was Sodis. She seemed to have a sad expression sparkling in her eyes. She then murmured loud enough so I could hear as well, though she herself may not have realized it, "y-yes...Sodis." She looked back at me with a hard expression before running along with Sodis into the midst of the other battles going on.

I felt more blood make it's way out. Soon so much blood had come out that I had fell to the ground. Although my eyes were closed, I could soon hear footsteps and Alyut's voice ring out, "she is still alive. Bandage her."

I felt myself being carried and then a while later, I felt myself being dropped down. I also felt my clothes being removed...or part of it, and something feeling like paper was wrapped around my stomach. I slowly opened my eyes, which was a painful process, however I got over it in about three seconds. The first people I saw were Alyut and Lunaris. I quietly said, "I'm okay."

They both nodded and Lunaris replied, "we are going to go back. There are pain-killers on the counter if you need some...two pills should do it." She pointed to the counter next to me with a container containing pills and a glass and next to the glass was a pitcher filled with water. I murmured to them, "thank you..." as they stood up and left.

* * *

**Lunaris P.O.V.**

I grabbed my spear and ran outside. The first person I ran into was Sodis. Alyut was right behind me and soon Raydn joined in. Alyut glared at Sodis and said in a quiet voice...in that voice I thought I could hear a bit of sorrow in it, but I pushed that aside and focused on the tension between the two brothers. "I challenge you...one-on-one." He said. He turned to Raydn who tilted his head but nonetheless said, "yes...Alyut?"

Alyut replied, "make sure _nobody _gets in our way."

"Yes, Alyut." He then watched those two fight. Some time, I see him flinch a little bit as blood was shed. I understood how he felt. I murmured to him, "I won't get in the way."

I said as I turned to fight somebody else. I felt a melancholy feeling in my heart however pushed it aside.

* * *

**Ophelia P.O.V.**

I was fighting Grybe. He was strong as well. I was clutching onto a bullet wound that went through me. However I had enough strength in me to keep standing up. With only one hand to support me now, I used that one hand and ran towards Grybe with my sword outstretched in front of me. Just when I was about to attack I heard Grybe murmur, "why must we fight...?"

That's when I stopped, right when the blade was almost up at his face, I replied, "because you defy the gods when you're not supposed to, _traitor." _I felt a tinge of guilt for name-calling, but I swept it away without much effort, as most of me was just mad. Without looking I ran toward Grybe and shouted, fighting to keep tears from falling from my cheeks, "prepare to die...Grybe!" I ran and jumped up and then jumped back down with my sword slashing Grybe's cannons or whatever they were, causing the cannons to explode to bits and pieces. He was now weaponless.

As I was about to jump up again, Grybe just stood there. This supposedly caused me to temporarily stop. I couldn't help but ask, "wh-why aren't you fighting...? Grybe!?"

"Fighting won't help anything, that is why. Many people think that the only way to bring peace into the world is war. However the reality is that war only brings three things: death, sadness, and bloodshed." He replied in a calm way. Trying to act like the old guys now, huh!?

All of a sudden I heard an explosion. There was a green glow in the midst of the black smoke. I knew whose magic this was: Luly's. Suddenly I felt the ground shake, and the explosion expanded and I heard a series of screams, all coming from the Guardians who sided with Alyut. Soon the explosion hit me and I screamed in pain. The magic ended up splitting open the bullet wound again, and I ended up fainting, however I could feel Grybe catch me and murmur three words to me, "you fought well."

Am I going to die...? However I felt a warm light. It felt like the sun on me...if only I could stay like this forever...I woke up, and I was in a room. Next to me was Rina, who was still alive from the up and down movement from her chest. I smiled and murmured to myself, "so this is how it is." I looked at the wound Grybe inflicted on me to see it bandaged.

"You will live, don't worry." I heard Lunaris's voice ring in the room.

As I thought back to the battle with Grybe, I started to smile, "next time...Grybe...let's fight for fun...and when that 'next time' comes, I will win."

* * *

**Alyut P.O.V.**

"Fight me, Sodis! Don't just stand there and act like I'm your normal little brother, because I'm not!" I unsheathed my sword. I ended up panting due to blood loss from a cross-wound located on my chest where Sodis cut me for self-protection or something like that.

Sodis just stood there.

I could not take it anymore, I ended up screaming, "So-dis...!"

He just stood there and I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed my sword and stabbed him. I felt Sodis's blood splatter on me. Sodis, without a word, fell to the ground. I panted and dropped my sword and ran up to him and said, "why can't you just _fight back?"_

"Fighting doesn't help with anything." Sodis replied quietly and painfully. I felt more blood come leaking out of the chest wound Sodis had inflicted on me, however ignored the pain.

"Sodis..." I said.

However the thing I hadn't noticed was a figure that came from behind me. He silently unsheathed his sword and stabbed me through the back. I gasped as he brought his sword back out and I fell to the ground. I saw Sodis lying now dead. "I'm at least glad I get to die with you...brother..." I reached for his hand and when it was a few centimeters away from his hand I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. until I felt my eyes close and my senses shutting down.

_You're the best brother I could have had...Sodis..._

* * *

**Zephyr P.O.V.**

I didn't really run into any fights however the moment I thought I would not run into any fights was the moment I heard Alyut's voice ring out throughout the forest. I could also clearly hear what he said: he shouted his brother's name. I quickly ran toward the sound. There were a few thorns here and there that I had to maneuver my way out. By the time I got there, I saw three people: Sodis, Alyut and Raydn. Sodis and Alyut were covered either in each other's or their own blood and were on the ground, Sodis was on his back, while Alyut had one of his arms stretched out and his head to the side. Raydn was kneeling over the two corpses.

I heard him murmur, "I used to think that I hated Sodis...now I realize it now, since I am grieving for Sodis, I never really had an ill will toward Sodis." I saw him smile in a sad way, and his blood-red eyes full of melancholy and even some ruefulness was maybe put into the expression.

I also said something that I realized not before I joined Sodis, but after these two had died: "I...I'm glad to have chosen to work with the Twelve Guardians of the Gods...especially with Sodis. He was nice and funny as well. These two who have died in this battlefield shall be honored afterward." I said, feeling a fuzzy feeling in my heart. I continued, "what Sodis was saying back then in the argument..." I looked at Raydn, who looked back at me, "was all true. There are four of them. The citizens call them the 'Four Fallen Gods.'" I explained to Raydn. "Or could it be you don't believe me?" I inquired.

Raydn looked surprised and replied, "who...who are these so-called Four Fallen Gods?"

"From what I heard, the God who started this was Creator Maxwell, and then three other Gods joined him: Cardes the Malevolent, Divine Emperor Zevalhua, and the third one I have not heard from yet." I replied with confidence to show that I really meant it.

"What about Sodis and Alyut though?" Raydn questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"May their next life be as good as the life they had down here...I'm sorry, Raydn, but there's nothing you can do. Humans can not be resurrected."

I could tell Raydn was fighting to keep tears from being shed from the shaking of his body.

_Maybe it was actually fate that these two brothers - Sodis and Alyut, commander and second-in-command - had to go into war...fight each other and shed each other's blood, separating and destroying the purpose of the Twelve Guardians of the Gods...this is destiny, and it's something we must face, whether it is brutal or peaceful._

* * *

_(A.N. - Now it's time for the fun part! :D)_

**Farlon P.O.V.**

Luly was a little girl, but she was always destructive like this when someone makes her mad. However the question was _who _made her mad? I do not know, and I will never know. I was fighting Ramna, and she looked at me while I cluched at my arm...my right arm. She took one step toward me. She then started running toward me. Without thinking, I yelled, "stay away!"

Ramna kept running, and I started to clench my teeth in exasperation. She said, "I...I don't want to fight you...if it's anything, then you can kill me." That was when I remembered the vow I made to myself of where I would kill her. How can the gods attack anyway? Why would she join _Sodis? _

I felt Ramna embrace me and said, "I don't regret my decision, Farlon." She said softly.

"Why are you doing this anyways?" I felt myself somewhat giving in.

"Because you're my friend."

That was also the first time anyone has said that to me...considering me a friend is probably one of the rarest things that could happen. I ended up closing my eyes from all the blood loss from Luly's magic. She must have used that special spell: Land of Origin. I smiled. Ramna really is special after all.

**Ramna P.O.V.**

I let go of the embrace and I stood up and said, "Farlon...I...want to say something to you." I haven't had a chance yet to say this to him...I guess it would be better if the word 'something' was replaced with 'confession.'

Farlon tilted his head...looks liked he calmed down...about time. "What is it?"

"I've noticed you acting really...ill-willed toward other people...but I like you...I really do." I felt tears coming down my cheeks, "and that may be the reason...why I didn't fight you...it may be why I prompted you to kill me." I finally got it over with...it was harder than I thought, that was for sure.

Farlon looked surprised at the sudden confession. After a few seconds of silence, I heard him murmur, "whenever I looked at you...I always felt a fuzzy feeling in my heart. At first I didn't know what it meant...but I guess I do now." He smiled and even laughed.

That's when Zephyr came up through the bushes and he saw us together and looked at us rather surprisingly while he said, "Sodis and Alyut died...sadly, all the others are in the scene already. You should come too." He tilted his head, gesturing. We stood up at the same time and followed him. Soon we found all of the Guardians gathered around the corpses of Sodis and Alyut.

We all looked at each other after we joined the grieving group and said at the same time:

"We hoped we have served you well." A chorus of masculine and feminine voices filled the air.

Hopefully, we did...

* * *

_Epilogue_

**Ramna P.O.V.**

We sat together...me and Farlon...really I didn't know how it ended up like this. All the Guardians had a vote and decided eventually Zephyr should be leader with Lunaris second-in-command.

Zephyr summoned us soon after and he said, "the Four Fallen Gods have released six more of the Gods...Luther, Phee, Nalmika, Uda, Zellha and Kajah are released to fight and kill humans. Also an army of the Gods are planning to destroy the humans." Zephyr said, "therefore I declare we must fight again, this time all of us are allies as well."

Me and Farlon looked at each other and smile.

"Without further adue, let's go!" Lunaris said with confidence.

"Are you ready?" I whispered to Farlon.

Farlon smiled and replied, "oh yeah."

We ran through along with the other eight Guardians.

_It's time for battle! _

* * *

**A.N. - **So I hope the story didn't catch _too much _of your feels. So...requests are accepted!

**Stay tuned for: **_(I think this is next...? I can't keep track now of all the requests coming in lol correct me if I'm wrong XD) _Weiss x Luly Pt. 1


	24. Weiss x Luly Pt 1: Coincidental Meetings

**A.N. - **I've been on Wattpad lately, so that's one of the two reasons in which I have not been updating in about two weeks or somewhere around there. Also the second reason is more like an excuse. However my second reason, is that I couldn't think of a scenario for Weiss and Luly. After all, they never really get together...if you know what I mean. So without further adue, let's get started on Weiss x Luly! Pt. 1

* * *

_Prologue_

**Weiss P.O.V.**

_As I ambled along the royal red rugged staircase, I started to feel my hands linger around before going down and grabbing a book that I am currently rereading. The more times I read the book, the more I start to understand it. When I first read it, I felt like the characters and words were hard to comprehend. However now...it was like a habit. I just knew._

_I sighed as my friend and peers have said over and over again that I was most likely destined to be a commander along with the Atharvan to-be-commander, Emilia. She is a nice person, I don't really hate or despise her, it's just me being a commander? I would maybe say no to that. After having a sudden mood change from being an indoor boy to an active outdoor boy, I decided that on my own, I would linger outside for a few minutes...maybe._

_I went outside to be met with the burning sun and the clear blue sky. Birds were chirping however were not visible in my vision. I leaned against a willow tree which stood almost at the heart of the Atharva Republic. In the real heart of the Republic was a great big tree said to be almost 1,000 years old. I still have yet to research about it, although I have heard numerous rumors spread around the whole Republic._

_As I leaned against the willow and started reading my book at a rather slower pace than usual, I noticed a rustling coming from who-knows-where. However I soon found out that it was from above a tree somewhat in front of me. I decided to stay here, because usually the person or animal comes out after a few seconds of silence. I watched over the rim of my book and waited. A few seconds later, to my utter surprise a green glow showed up from above me. Instantly I knew by the shape and texture of the magic casted at me that it was Earth magic. It was the weakness of my empire as well. We all learned the arts and/or magics of thunder, however the Vriksha learned Earth magic and have since overpowered our magic. We have been able to keep peace though, so all is well._

_I quickly dodged it, however it got caught up partly still and so my arm ended up wounded. I turned toward the bushes before finally asking, "who's there?" I tried to keep myself calm however couldn't. How can a Vriksha citizen or royal be here right now? That's pretty much impossible. However on the other hand if the guards standing in the Entrance to the Atharva Republic got beaten by this Earth Mage, then that would make sense. The Agni have learned the Fire Magic and Arts thus would be victorious if they went into war against the Vriksha. _

_What about the others? The Water Magic and Arts are ultimately learned by the Sama Kingdom and it's citizens, however, this was smuggled and now very few of the citizens in other empires know Water Magic. The Light goes to the La Veda Republic, which highly rivals with the Dark magic users._

_When there was no sound, I cautiously went over to the bushes, only to hear a voice, a not so pleasant one, shout at me, "don't you _dare _take another step."_

_I looked at her with widened eyes. She had light blonde hair, slightly lighter than that of Emilia's. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and a gold crown was visible on her head. The crown consisted of different colored jewels, most of them glowed red and green. She wore a light green dress with white laces on the rim of the sleeves and skirt. She had red stripes coming down from her waist and I noticed gold rims on them. She had green eyes the color of the leaves in the summer. I quickly replied, "don't worry...anyway, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Vriksha...that's about twenty miles or so!" I recalled._

_The girl replied, "hmph...I used to live there...now I don't."_

_I raised my brow and waited for her to continue._

_She rolled her eyes before saying, "I'm one of...one of the Twelve Guardians of the Gods."_

_I unintentionally gasped. The girl glared at me. "What, do you have a problem with that?" She then calmed down and continued, "we got separated. I was supposed to look around the borders in here, but we got chased by the God's Army or whatever and me and Ophelia ended up getting separated. I ended up here, while Ophelia is God knows where."_

_"Oh..." Who are the God's Army. "Which one of the God's Army chased you?"_

_"All of them! If you want their names, Ulkina is a fire witch, in other words, a human who knows magic, Kuhla is a water mage who betrayed the Sama Kingdom, Tia who is...obsessive about animals and would attack anybody who hurts them, Rowgen is a gunner who comes from another world and joined the Gods, Narza is a insane, mad and violent knight who vows to destroy every human in Grand Gaia, and Kuda is an assassin who works for some weird knight._

_I then asked, "what's your name?"_

_"What's _your _name?" She asked back._

_"Weiss."_

_She looked at me before introducing herself, "my name is Luly."_

_Come to think of it, that name does sound familiar. Yes, I have heard of the Twelve Guardians of the Gods. I could easily name them here and now like I was taught yesterday. I looked at her before raising my glasses. Suddenly I saw a huge explosion sound. I looked up to see a girl flying on a broom. She was headed towards us. I quickly grabbed Luly's arm without thinking and I felt her struggle away...or try to, however I grasped onto her, determined not to let go._

_I ran inside, and I ended up panting from running so hard. I never had so much stamina, so it took me a while before I had caught my breath._

_Luly shouted, "why are y-" _

_I clasped my hand over her mouth. "my peers aren't exactly happy to know I'm saving a Earth magic user. And also, this is quite a spacious place so your voice'll easily echo throughout this room, and the explosion came from one of the God's Army."_

_"Then I'll beat the crap out of Ulkina!" Luly whispered-shouted. I'm not so sure. Fire Magic would end up victorious if they went up against Earth Magic. Logic is clear in this as well._

_I looked around, seeing nobody in sight. There was another explosion and a scream I opened the door just enough to hear the voice of the Fire witch. She said in a soft voice, "where are they?" _

_"I-I don't know. Honest." The guard said, fear clearly glittering in his brown eyes. _

_"I can't just let you go, right?" The witch, Ulkina, as I recalled, smiled evilly, despite her cute appearance. _

_"I...I'll give you anything! I-I promise...!" He put his hand up in the air, showing that he really meant it. Is he crazy? If he's saying that to a villain, then it's sure to be his life._

_"Jaa_ **(1.) **_...it will be your _life._"_

_"Anything..but that..! Please-" However before he could finish, Ulkina raised her wand and brought it down. About 10 explosions occured in about 5 seconds, which was incredible magic; it would take an elder to do such magic._

_By the time the explosions diminished, I saw the guard lying dead. Ulkina chuckled and said, "serves you right."_

_What is wrong with this witch?_

_Yeah I know witches are full of guile however this one is filled with probably a little too much._

_I turned to Luly. Luly looked back at me and said, "that's how strong they really are. Add five more, and your whole empire'll be minced to bits and pieces."_

_I didn't need to be told that. Just looking at the event, all I thought was:_

_This is only the beginning._

* * *

**A.N. - **So I got a few more requests, so yeah, and also I would like to thank all you guys for all your support on my story. All the favorites and all the followers, I just don't know how to thank you! :3

**(1.) **Jaa is a Japanese term meaning 'Then'. 


	25. Please Read! Thanks!

Two things guys:

One is a note to self and a note to you guys. So I've been getting tons of requests and I'm glad you guys all love my stories! Can't thank you enough :D

So here's the order because I got it all mixed up so sorry guys so after Weiss x Luly, it goes like this:

Drake Angel Aisha x Captain Mega  
Sodis x Lunaris  
Maiden Lico x Alyut  
Mifune x Kikuri  
Eze x Emilia  
Alice x Oboro  
God Knight Will x Blade Queen Sefia  
Logan x Shida  
Grafl x Falma  
Selena x Vargas x Lava  
Sodis x Zephyr  
Lodin x Lira  
Aisha x Zephu  
Vargas x Lava  
Phee x Luther  
Nalmika x Uda  
Zephyr x Farlon  
Lira x Zephyr  
Magress x Alice  
Alyut x Lunaris  
Lance x Tilith  
Douglas x Serin  
Rina x Raydn  
Kajah x Zellha (before tricked)  
Luther x Uda  
Lemia x Tia?  
Sergio x Selena  
Arius x Elza  
Vargas x Atro  
Lance x Atro

* * *

The other thing is that although Thanksgiving Break is coming up, however I won't be able to update because I'm going to Chicago, Illinois starting on Wednesday. So I'll be home on Monday and Tuesday. I might update then. That's all I've got for you guys. Sorry for no real chapter, and have a good rest of your day!


	26. Weiss x Luly Pt 2: The Green Jewel

**A.N. - **Hi guys! I actually have two questions for you guys: First, why is it when I checked the stats, out of all the chapters I posted, Farlon x Ramna got the most. The first chapter got about 130 views or something, and then it reduced to like 20 views/chapter. And suddenly, 250 booming views to Farlon x Ramna! Do you guys like them that much? Secondly: I checked stats for number of views, and I'm getting views from a bunch of different countries and I'm just like, is this even true? Okay, I would appreciate if someone answered these questions! Okay, now to replying to reviews (words in italics mean that it's the review itself):

**Pekiunai: **_LanceXTilith? Oh this'll be good... Looking forward to it when you have it up :) Happy Thanksgiving! _I know Lance x Tilith is probably the most interesting request I have received. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter when I post it, which will be a while :D And thank you, Happy Thanksgiving to you as well.

**Allen: **_Awesome man, but explain more in detail how bc works. thks _Thank you! And also what do you mean by bc?

**To All who commented for Farlon x Ramna Pts. (Mitsunaga, Jason-sama, ILikeTrains, TrueDragon117, Kuro 'Kaito' Neko, NathanKhin): **One in the feels, I know, to be honest, I was almost gonna cry...and one said suspense brings tears to the eyes. I understand the suspenseful part. The last three words...and yes it is true that Alyut got killed and he also faced his own brother. And yes, their batch is rather dramatic :'D

* * *

**Weiss P.O.V.**

All I remembered...was a green jewel. A jewel that I had found lying on the floor in my childhood days. I couldn't think of many things back then, so I took it as my own. However every time I look at this jewel it seemed to spark in my mind...after all it looked so familiar, it just feels like a gap in my mind when I say to myself it's familiar. The question is why? Why is it familiar, but I can't remember it? I don't like the feeling of this. A feminine voice sounded behind me. I instantly recognized it as Emilia's: "Weiss!" She called out firmly and with some sort of confidence that I couldn't comprehend. Maybe it's just she has something in mind that can keep peace between the battling empires? Well, we'll have to join forces if we want to win the war that is currently going on right now.

I turned around. Emilia was walking toward me in a steady pace. I replied, "yes?"

"I've got an idea. Mind listening to it?" She asked. Well, she is a commander of the Atharva Republic and she can be very demanding at times, so I might as well just accept it. I actually am fond of creating better strategies from the one Emilia had, although it made her a little jealous of me, inside myself, I could feel a tint of envy inside of my mind. She got into such a high rank...a Commander is a pretty big honor, and even Emilia admitted it.

"Did you come up with the strategy all alone?" I asked, I actually never intended to ask that; it came right out of my mouth before I knew it.

She tilted her head slightly in response to my unintentional question, "no...Eze helped me quite a bit...even though I still call him an idiot, because he is one..." She trailed off, looking at me before she continued, "well, he can come up with good ideas too...I'll have to admit that." She looked down to the carpeted ground. This same red carpet has been here since about two years before Emilia's birth. She then went on sharing her idea. She whispered to me, even though nobody else is around. I guess she's just cautious, and I would understand. "Eze said there are a group of people who came from another world...they're really strong, and we hope to seek them out."

I raised a brow, "do you know their names?" I inquisitively asked Emilia.

"We heard their names numerous times in the city. It's said they are still trying to get used to the world of Grand Gaia and they say that the six who came here from another world said that 'this strange world is actually more peaceful than our own world; it's nice.'" Emilia explained. She paused and took a breath before continuing, "As for their actual names, people in the Republic say their names are Aisha, Schiff, Claudia, Gray, Alberto, Jamil and Barbara. Their location is currently unknown, which is why I asked a few guards to locate them."

"If their wandering, then locating them would be difficult-" Before I could finish my full sentence, I heard a guard interrupt me, and what he said surprised me so much that my feet were frozen to the ground and my eyes widened.

"Commander, we have located the six other-worlders." The guard said in a monotonous tone. He sounded like a robot. I did not say that aloud, as I didn't want to insult the guard, but robots have monotonous and mechanical voices.

Emilia smiled before saying, "good...where are they, as of right now?"

"In the forest...a few miles down deeper into the forest is where they currently are, Commander." The guard replied immediately after the question was asked. Maybe this guard had quick reflexes...which is the most reasonable reason I can think of right this moment.

"Could you come with me, Weiss?" Emilia asked firmly after a few seconds of silence between the three of us.

I nodded in return. We ran outside and ran into the forest. We stopped to catch our breath, and that's when we both heard rustling in the bushes. Emilia quickly unsheathed her two identical swords, while I lifted my hand to the air and sparks emitted out of my hand because I learned the magic and art of thunder. I looked around however saw nothing...or so I thought.

Arrows suddenly shot out at me, and the thing I dreaded most was not the arrows shooting out at me at incredible speeds, no, it was, in fact, made of energy consisting partly, if not fully, of earth, which was our total weakness.

**Luly P.O.V.**

I was powerful, people around me and myself admitted it. That was good. However there was a bad thing that I had to admit: I was not fast...not at all. I had to admit that, and this proved it. Right now I may be at a advantage here because the person who was chasing me was a thunder user. Rowgen, I think his name was? Before I had run away, the God's Army was already attempting to kill and destroy the purpose of the Twelve Guardians of the Gods. He was a gunner, and that's a disadvantage on my side. He has really good aim, as he shot one of the Six Heroes without much effort, Lance.

I heard a clicking sound behind me. I didn't bother turn, however I did stop. I stopped, and I prepared for the pain of the fast bullet come and pierce me. I squeezed my eyes shut, held my staff so hard I felt my hands sweat, my legs were shaking, although I tried my best to stay steady; I wasn't going to show this bastard that I was a weak little girl. I was strong, and some even said I was destructive...in a good way.

After a few seconds passed, and there was no pain, I slowly opened my eyes, and turned very slowly out of fear to turn to Rowgen, his eyes wide. He seemed surprised for whatever reason. I fought to keep tears away from my eyes. I felt something fuzzy bother my heart, however pushed it aside. I'm actually the one who's supposed to be surprised here. I felt tears come to the surface of my eyes as I asked out of most likely curiosity, "why...you could have killed me...here and now. That would have made the gods happy, just slaughtering your own kind!?"

At first Rowgen flinched slightly at my aggressiveness before he went back to a composed position as he stated firmly, "I don't need your pity, Guardian." He said in a soft voice. He then continued to speak without letting me open my mouth, "and I joined the Army for a reason. The Army is strong...they would make me stronger, realize my own self." He narrowed his eyes before he loaded his weapon, the same clicking sound was heard during the loading.

This time, I blurted out everything, even the things I wanted to stay silent about, like all the name-calling, I never intended this...he...Rowgen, may have joined to get stronger, but he's really killing himself if he joins the Army...why can't they just _understand _the consequences? "You...You idiot! You really need to get your facts straight, thunder other-worlder!" Usually other-worlder was an insult to those that referred to people who came to Grand Gaia from another world. Rowgen widened his eyes as I just blurted everything out that has been killing my mind, "you'll never realize your so-called 'own self.' You don't know the meaning of such a complex yet simple thing if you're going to join that stupid, murderous, blood-craving, idiotic you're so-called 'God's Army', huh? _Huh!?"_ I yelled so loudly that the birds flew out of their nests in fright.

He replied nothing, too overwhelmed, maybe. Good, serves him right.

I knew myself. I can be extremely violent, and this time it just went peeking over the peak of blind violence. Rowgen looked at me and looked down to the ground and covered his own eyes with his shadow before walking the opposite way without saying anything. Since his head was still tilted slightly toward me, I could catch a sparkling near the bottom of his eye. I knew what they were. It surprised me so much that at first I thought it was my imagination. However I knew it was true.

What Rowgen had shed...was not blood this time, no...it was _tears._

**Weiss P.O.V.**

If it wasn't for Emilia, I would have been killed, in the most painful way: being hit by earth energy. Suddenly a figure appeared. I could easily distinguish her features, as she quickly ran in front of me and blocked the arrows with her twin swords. "Are you okay!?" Emilia shouted without turning back.

I nodded as I observed the girl who just stood there, doing nothing except standing there, perhaps reflecting on what she's done. She had chocolate brown hair that was slightly messy and went down to her back. She had a silver head band with a blue jewel implanted on her forehead. She had the same color irises as that of her hair color. She wore a sleeved orange dress with a black and gold sash. Her dress also rimmed with green, followed by a thin rimming of yellow. Over her dress she wore a short-sleeved coat...or maybe called a vest in certain cultures, that was mostly green with a rimming of yellow along the bottom of her coat or vest. She wore green boots which went just below her knees. It had lavender, orange and yellow designs near the top of the boots. She held what looked like a mahogany bow with a sturdy-looking string attached to the ends. She also had her other hand on her back. Entwined around her fingers was a arrow, the tip glowing green with earth energy.

"Who might you be?" I asked, looking her up and down.

"Why do you need to know my name?" She suspiciously asked back.

I shrugged in return as I came up with probably the worst answer, "curiosity."

She sighed at my idiotic answer, "Claudia. Claudia's my name. Satisfied?" She inquired.

Emilia smiled, "very. More than very, in fact, we were looking for you and your companions."

"If you're doing anything ba-"

"Don't worry, we're not going to kill them." Emilia kindly smiled at Claudia, who already had her arrow on her bow and she was slowly extending the string, ready to fire any time soon. Emilia put her hands up in the air, showing she had nothing dangerous, and Claudia narrowed her eyes.

I went in between the tension between Emilia and Claudia and explained everything as best I could. Since Claudia doesn't know much of Grand Gaia, I would have to somewhat explain the situation that's going on right now. If I don't, there would be a good chance Claudia and her companions would be killed cold blooded. It wasn't the best way to die either. "Well...right now all of us in this world of Grand Gaia are in a war right now. I am Weiss from the Atharva Republic. This," I pointed to Emilia, "is Emilia, commander of the army of the Atharva Republic." I turned back to Claudia, "right now we are currently in a war. We were, in fact, seeking you guys out and wondering if you could help us, as citizens of our Republic say you have exceptional strength."

Claudia tilted her head before repeating one of the phrases, "'exceptional strength?'" She then chuckled lightly before continuing, "Really, I'm not that strong as your people have thought about us, however it does make me feel that way." She smiled, "however, if you're really looking for 'exceptional strong' people, then I suggest you go seek out my other companion, Alberto."

Emilia tilted her head, "can't you just lead us to him?" She inquired, stroking her chin.

She shook her head, "however I found a girl somewhere around here...what was her name again...? Oh yeah, Luly, and she said she spotted a blonde-haired knight around here, I'm sure it's Alberto. So I would suggest to find that girl and ask where he is, because he seems to be near Luly."

_Luly..._

_...Why does her name sound so familiar...? I've heard of their separation, however that was an extremely long time ago. This name...Luly... ... ..._

**Luly P.O.V.**

"So who are these 'God Army' people?" The blonde-haired boy...a knight, asked me while we were running from yet another member of the Army. Great...I was chased by Rowgen and then I ran into this knight and then I saved him and now him and I are being chased by a bunch of pesky animals. Animals that are being manipulated by Tia, a member of the God's Army.

"Their people that are strong and villains, and that's all you need to know for now!" I replied as quickly as I could as we kept running through the trees. I then saw three figures, one was a boy, and two were girls.

They ran up to us and we stopped. Tia's animals caught up to us and I used Earth magic to crush down the animals. Tia was going to take a while so might as well run toward the three figures.

I recognized one of them...the other two...not so much.

The one I recognized is that person in which it's vague...I can't remember his name...

The blonde haired girl spoke, "my name is Emilia, he..." Emilia pointed to the familiar silver-haired boy with glasses, "...is Weiss, and next to Weiss is Claudia." Claudia...where have I heard of her before? Oh yes, she was from the other world, like Rowgen, except the world they came from is completely different from Grand Gaia and the world Rowgen is from...I think.

I had a spark in my mind from the name Weiss, however pushed it aside. "Luly. He's Alberto." I introduced for the boy.

Suddenly we heard a voice whisper behind me, "mi-tsu-ke-ta~ **(1.)**" It was a rather high-pitched voice, sounding somewhat like my own voice. I turned around to see Tia, smiling sadistically at me before trying to kick me with her knee, however I had quick reflexes, and dodged it. I actually knew for a fact that Tia was more fluent in Japanese. I knew Japanese too, except I wasn't as fluent.

She laughed before saying in Japanese, "nani gatte, machigatte iru?" She kept kicking me...or trying to. I kept dodging, "watashi o sake ni wa, Ruri o nanika yoi o okonau koto wa arimasen." I started panting and Tia took the opportunity to kick me and it hit me...hard. She said while smiling, "heh...sore wa, Ruri-chan, muyoda." She said 'muyoda' very menacingly as well. I was paralyzed to the ground. **(2.)**

She clasped her hands together before walking away. I heard Weiss shout, "Thunder's Order!" He raised his hand to the air and thunder emitted out of his hand. I felt myself being powered up. Soon enough, I had gathered enough strength to grab Tia's leg. She stumbled to the ground. I growled in Japanese so she could understand, "Tia wa... Anata ga junbi suru koto ga dame yo ni... Kami no gun ga... Watashi wa, kamigami no hogosha no hitotsu wa nanigadekiruka o shoukai shimasu koto, bakageta oroka to ketsueki katsubou guntai ni iru you na kekka ni chokumen suru!" **(3.)**

I grabbed my staff and shouted at the top of my lungs, "Land of Origin!" I destroyed everything, I sent Tia flying back to her headquarters in fear. I even unintentionally hit my allies.

Emilia then whispered to Weiss, "you boosted too much, Weiss."

"Not my fault." Weiss replied before standing up and walking to me, "are you alright?"

"Yes-" Before I could finish my sentence, Weiss pulled from his pocket a small green jewel...I knew instantly...it belonged to my crown.

I smiled and said, "thank you."

"This brings back memories, does it...?"

I nodded, blushing slightly from the fuzzy feeling in my heart. Yes...it indeed does bring back memories.

**Rowgen P.O.V.**

"That girl is strong..." Tia rubbed her head in pain. I sighed. I found her with her head buried to the ground, animals surrounding her so I had to budge my way in to help Tia.

I couldn't keep Luly off my mind...

_...why is that...? I wonder..._

* * *

**A.N. - **No I'm not going to do Rowgen x Luly unless someone in this big world requests it. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! I really appreciate all the views for this story. It reached 10,000 views thanks to you guy's support!

If you have a request, review it and also along with that I would appreciate it if you told me how the stories are going so far for you.

Stay tuned for: **Drake Angel Aisha x Captain Mega Pt. 1!**

**(1.) **I-found-you~

**(2.) **what's wrong? It's no use dodging me, Luly. Heh...it's useless, Luly-chan

**(3.) **Tia...face the consequences of being in that idiotic, stupid and blood-craving army...the God's Army...I'll show you what one of the guardians of the gods can do, so you oughta be prepared!

Bye-bye!


	27. 80 Reviews Special Chap! Prep

Okay so we reached 80 reviews and to thank you for the support (we also reached 10,000 views! That's about 500 something views per chapter. To be honest I never expected it to turn out like this. I never thought I would get so many favorites and follows! So I am here for you today with a **80 reviews Special ChapterS preparation!**

So here's what you need to do: just answer the questions below!

1: favorite fire unit

2: favorite water unit

3: favorite earth unit

4: favorite thunder unit

5: favorite light unit

6: favorite dark unit

7: General area of where you live

8: How much do you like my stories

9: Are you interested to have a collaboration with me on the final part of Special Chapters? (If I get more than one yes, then I'll hold a contest. First place has collab with me :D)

Again thank you!

note that if you don't have fan account then we can do collab by e-mail...if you're the only one who wants to do it or you win the contest :D


	28. Contest for collab!

**A.N. - **a contest is here! Here's the rules! If you know me on Wattpad, then you'll probably know the contest. :D

What is it?: Create a Brave Frontier story (1-3 chapters long.)

Judges: I'll have some of my friends read your story and also those who are not participating in this contest can request judging. If you don't have a fanfiction account, then you can e-mail me, just tell you're from fanfiction and who you usually go by. My e-mail is animefav154 at g-mail dot com. You know what I mean hopefully when I say that :D

How?: Send the link of your fanfiction

Rules:

1\. Include at least **five **units in your fanfiction.**  
**

2\. Include me. You can choose appearance, however note for those who don't know: I'm a girl, not a boy. I'm fine if I appear for one second and then out I go or you can use me as a major character :)

3\. Have fun!

Prizes (yes, there's obviously more than collaboration with me...yup, if you don't get first place, you'll get other things from me.):

[10th: Get 10 Personal Facts from me (via Private Messaging.)

9th: I'll favorite one of your stories

8th: I'll favorite and follow one of your stories

7th: I'll read and review all of your chapter for one of your stories

(**A.N. - **If you don't have a story published then I'll wait until you do and then I'll give you the reward)

6th: 20 Personal Facts from me (via Private Messaging.)]

5th: I'll follow all your stories (yes, even if I don't know it, I always like variety :D)

4th: I'll review on all chapters on all your stories

3rd: 10 Requests of Couples/Relationships (usually if you request a group, I only do a few among your group, however, you request 10, you get all 10 done from me :D)

2nd: 20 Requests of Couples/Relationships

1st: Collaboration with me!

Good luck, guys for taking first place. The reason I put 10th through 6th place in brackets is because I don't really know if I'll even get 10 so yeah...


	29. Notice & Preview Inside!

Say, guys. I know I've been getting a lot of requests. Instead of going in order I'm going to go at the most requested one. Right now, Luther x Phee seems to be fairly popular among you readers, same as Sodis x Lunaris. What's the most popular one? Farlon x Ramna. Yup.

If you're wondering who I ship: I ship all! Well, I especially like Farlon x Ramna; I'll admit that to you right here, right now. I'm just wondering, are you guys enjoying this story? Is it that good? I mean I know at first you may have thought this was a pretty cheesy story but you know...do you think...it's good?

I'm actually going to tell you something: I simply write as a hobby, and I honestly started writing this story in hopes of having fun and that you guys could have fun reading. To be truthful with you, apparently, this story has reached 14,636 views in the 28...29 chapters I posted...that's like a whopping lots of views, and I've been getting a long list of readers from a lot of different countries. Like Hong Kong, though I would imagine...they don't understand English well? Well then I would assume they just translate it or something like that. Anyhow, also this story got...got a frigging 19 favorites and 17 follows...or is it the other way around? I didn't recall the story (trust me, I'm pretty lazy). And then guess what? 90 reviews and 28 chapters (okay well somewhere around there). And if you divide 90/28=3 reviews per chapter. That's more than I thought.

Okay, admit it, you thought I abandoned this story, right? Nope. There's a reason why I didn't delete this story, people! The truth is that I put this story on a rather long-term hold. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before. You must be pretty mad at me.

Which...is why I will do a little 'preview', like I always did on Author Notes, or as I recall. I think you guys like it? Maybe you don't because you'll be 'tortured', wanting more but then I won't update till next week...it must be painful, but then again, I didn't update for somewhere around a month or two months? Maybe somewhere around there?

So I read Luther and Phee description and then I sometimes wished they were actually together, although their personalities are quite different. Or maybe not...if you summon Phee and you bother to read her little dialogue in white bold letters, here's what she said: "To think that these inferior monkeys could summon a god...what a terrible sign of the times." -Phee (four star form)

Yes, she calls you an inferior monkey, don't you go denying it, a lifeless monkey. Very insulting...I find it rather ironic (in games) that her sister is younger than her and she is more polite (although she always blabbers about her sister and how she must purify the land to save her) than her elder sister.

And then Luther just wants power, power, and power. "So you're going to release my true power...? Now it's getting interesting! I'll show you the true meaning of destruction!" -Luther (six star form). Oh yeah, he's also destruction obsessed. I don't really like him like that but I love his looks...he's hot (get it XD)

So next is Luther x Phee, and then Sodis x Lunaris, Kikuri x Mifune...and a lot of others as well. So...on with the little preview, shall we?

* * *

**Phee P.O.V.**

"So will you accept?" Maxwell's deep voice boomed throughout the small room. My mind was racing: If I destroyed the humans...if I destroyed the history, meaning the life of humans...I'll be released...I can finally have my freedom. I'm not against the compromise. Maxwell once again broke me out of my reverie: "Luther, Uda, Zellha and Kajah agreed, and your sister seemed fine with it." Nalmika...she would want freedom more than anything.

I bowed down before replying, "yes...Lord Maxwell." I replied in a meek voice before I stood up and continued...well more like vowed: "I promise I will eliminate humanity from this world." I thought for a little bit before requesting (which I myself am aware that was quite rude). "However, only if you send me out with my sister...Nalmika."

Maxwell smirked as she nodded. "Good...now off you go, the others are waiting."

"Even Nalmika?" I questioned, raising a brow. I knew all of them, Luther was a lower-ranking god however became quite famous for his obsession with destruction. To him, destroying equals happiness. Uda...slaughtered his own kind, although I'm not sure why. Zellha deceived her fellow gods...or tried to, while Kajah...just did some serious bad crime. I was imprisoned because I cooperated with Nalmika of a transgression.

Maxwell nodded slightly, however she did not utter a word out of her mouth.

I inwardly smiled as I turned and walked towards the others, I didn't (somehow) feel like using my wings. I simply kept them close to me. After a little while of walking through the hallway, I saw five figures, one of them Nalmika's.

Luther sighed as he stated, "god, you took long enough."

Uda nodded in agreement, Zellha smiled and winked at me (which I'll admit: annoyed the crap out of me) and Kajah just nodded.

I blushed slightly as I retorted, "it's not my fault, Maxwell-"

"Forget about Lord Maxwell, let's go." Luther suddenly grabbed my wrist roughly and led me toward the stairs that led us to the human world.

Zellha chuckled as she told Luther, "you like Phee...don't you? Don't deny it!" She smiled cheerfully, while Luther blushed and let go of my hand...finally. I sighed as I followed the rest down the stairs to the human world.

A light followed and when it diminished, it revealed the human world.

Uda gripped the sheath of his electric sword tighter as he said, "alright, down to business." He slightly unsheathed his sword.

Well I didn't care who I was going to be with...or at least I think.

"We can go out in pairs, as we have six people here. So three pairs. Zellha, you and Kajah can go together, Nalmika, you and me will go together." I saw Nalmika slightly blush as she gripped her rapier and nodded, trying to hide her tomato red face. Does she like Uda? Uda continued, "that leaves...Phee, you and Luther."

I felt my heart beat speed up a little as I was going to be paired up with that destruction obsessed god. I looked up to see Luther nod without any emotion. That means all I could do was also nod.

Zellha, Kajah, Uda and Nalmika separated, leaving the two of us together in an awkward silence.

I blushed as I stated, "l-let's go."

I realized this time I was the one to hold Luther's hand. This made me blush like a tomato...

* * *

Okay, see you! Look forward to the next chapter! Luther x Phee Pt. 1!

Favorite, Follow and Review and tell me how you guys feel!


	30. Phee x Luther Pt 1

**A.N. - **Okay, it seems I'm back officially with this story. So I'm just wondering, I saw this picture on Deviant Art and it showed Arus and Priscilla together. I thought it was really cute, and I was wondering if you guys would want me to put that on my to-do list. Now onto replying to your reviews.

_TrueDragon117: _Honestly, I really don't know whether it should be Sodis x Lunaris or Alyut x Lunaris. It really depends, I guess. In my personal opinion, I guess I would go with Alyut, but according to the past reviews, most of it said Sodis x Lunairs...so, yeah. Anyways for the Kajah human form thing, I just imagine him with black hair and reddish eyes and I always like to imagine, not only him, but a lot of others, in modern clothes we wear today. Sometimes they look so funny...lol.

_ME: _Oh...well, goodness sake, a lot of death threats and caps lock, you must really like Sodis x Lunaris...anyways, I'm a human too, I have homework and school and therefore probably won't update that early...

_Jason-sama: _Oh, then maybe I shouldn't do previews, maybe? So then I won't torture all you people. Who knows...

* * *

**Phee P.O.V.**

"So will you accept?" Maxwell's deep voice boomed throughout the small room. My mind was racing: If I destroyed the humans...if I destroyed the history, meaning the life of humans...I'll be released...I can finally have my freedom. I'm not against the compromise. Maxwell once again broke me out of my reverie: "Luther, Uda, Zellha and Kajah agreed, and your sister seemed fine with it." Nalmika...she would want freedom more than anything.

I bowed down before replying, "yes...Lord Maxwell." I replied in a meek voice before I stood up and continued...well more like vowed: "I promise I will eliminate humanity from this world." I thought for a little bit before requesting (which I myself am aware that was quite rude). "However, only if you send me out with my sister...Nalmika."

Maxwell smirked as she nodded. "Good...now off you go, the others are waiting."

"Even Nalmika?" I questioned, raising a brow. I knew all of them, Luther was a lower-ranking god however became quite famous for his obsession with destruction. To him, destroying equals happiness. Uda...slaughtered his own kind, although I'm not sure why. Zellha deceived her fellow gods...or tried to, while Kajah...just did some serious bad crime. I was imprisoned because I cooperated with Nalmika of a transgression.

Maxwell nodded slightly, however she did not utter a word out of her mouth.

I inwardly smiled as I turned and walked towards the others, I didn't (somehow) feel like using my wings. I simply kept them close to me. After a little while of walking through the hallway, I saw five figures, one of them Nalmika's.

Luther sighed as he stated, "god, you took long enough."

Uda nodded in agreement, Zellha smiled and winked at me (which I'll admit: annoyed the crap out of me) and Kajah just nodded.

I blushed slightly as I retorted, "it's not my fault, Maxwell-"

"Forget about Lord Maxwell, let's go." Luther suddenly grabbed my wrist roughly and led me toward the stairs that led us to the human world.

Zellha chuckled as she told Luther, "you like Phee...don't you? Don't deny it!" She smiled cheerfully, while Luther blushed and let go of my hand...finally. I sighed as I followed the rest down the stairs to the human world.

A light followed and when it diminished, it revealed the human world.

Uda gripped the sheath of his electric sword tighter as he said, "alright, down to business." He slightly unsheathed his sword.

Well I didn't care who I was going to be with...or at least I think.

"We can go out in pairs, as we have six people here. So three pairs. Zellha, you and Kajah can go together, Nalmika, you and me will go together." I saw Nalmika slightly blush as she gripped her rapier and nodded, trying to hide her tomato red face. Does she like Uda? Uda continued, "that leaves...Phee, you and Luther."

I felt my heart beat speed up a little as I was going to be paired up with that destruction obsessed god. I looked up to see Luther nod without any emotion. That means all I could do was also nod.

Zellha, Kajah, Uda and Nalmika separated, leaving the two of us together in an awkward silence.

I blushed as I stated, "l-let's go."

I realized this time I was the one to hold Luther's hand. This made me blush like a tomato, and this made me let go of his hand. Luther looked at me in sheer surprise before he glanced down at his own wrist where I grasped it firmly before following me into the woods. Luther whispered, "you didn't have to do that."

I quickly came up with an excuse, "well, too bad. That's payback for you holding my hand." We kept walking in silence.

"So you were released?" I turned toward Kuhla, a member of the God's Army. A sorceress originally from the Sama Kingdom. She had her ocean blue eyes staring right at me and I could tell she was inspecting me up and down. "To obliterate humans, I suppose?" She gripped her staff tighter and the water around the staff started moving around faster than usual. "Freedom, right?"

As for that, I wasn't sure about Luther, but for me...I'll do anything to get out of those sickening cellars. I have spent enough time, and that transgression with my sister was the whole reason why I got imprisoned in the first place. I sighed as I nodded. I turned toward Luther, just to see what his reaction was. To my total surprise, what Luther said was pretty...typical, maybe...of him:

"Heh...freedom? Destroying humans is perfect freedom." He slightly grimaced as he continued: "But they really get me bored, sometimes. They're so easy to kill. If you touch them they'll literally be killed right there. Such feeble creatures..." He muttered as he gripped his blades.

Kuhla smirked as she replied, "well then, I'm off to Atharva."

"Why Atharva?" The two words just slipped from my mouth, I swear.

"Cardes told us to attack Atharva." She meekly replied before turning and walking down the path that led to Atharva, not letting either of us speak to her. Well she likes to seclude herself, even from her fellow God Army people, she seemed to like Narza, though. Narza is just one crazy...and loyal knight. I sighed as I continued down the path.

"Well, you wanted to obliterate humans, right? Well, if you don't hurry up, Uda is going to slaughter them all before you slaughter any." I made a hand gesture and Luther quickly followed me, and soon he caught up to me and we were walking side by side.

"If he does, I'll kill him a thousand times over." He whispered in my ear, which made me shudder.

This is really embarrassing.

**Luther P.O.V.**

"Okay, um, do you want to split up here? I don't think staying together any longer is going to help much." Phee said. She opened her eyes, which were a bloody red, I remember seeing them another time, however that was way back when Phee was first imprisoned, and she was trying to resist the guards, to no avail. At that time, she had her eyes open. Then, while she and her sister were in the cellars, she had her eyes closed the whole entire time as if she was blind.

"I don't care." I replied. I also remember a time when Phee called the human race 'inferior monkeys.' It was quite strange, and at the same time, it was completely natural. Another way to say that is 'lifeless monkeys.' However, even I knew that Phee may be exaggerating a little, as there was a lot more humans, some of them are pretty much overpowered.

At that moment she abruptly blushed and slapped me across the face. She closed her eyes again and shouted at me for no reason at all: "You idiot! I do _not _want a misunderstanding between us, okay? So if you want to go obliterate the humans, let's just split up...besides...if you're with me, then it just seems like your my personal bodyguard or something..." She trailed off as her blush dissipated. There was a little pause before she said, "we're splitting up here, and that's that. Besides, I'm a higher ranking god than you." She turned and then flew off, not letting me even open my mouth to retort.

I sighed as I muttered to myself: "Ranks don't matter, Phee...you think a little too highly of yourself." I felt my hand linger to my cheek where Phee slapped me. I then smirked as I stood up, grabbed my blades and walked the opposite way.

_Phee thinks way too lowly of me. _I looked up at the sky, until I heard a rustle in the bushes. I looked around, instantly alert, and soon whoever was doing the rustling showed...himself. I realized he was a gunner.

I was never familiar with guns. I knew the basics, like they were long ranged weapons, they use extremely high-speed bullets and stuff like that. I also realized the gunner standing in front of me had on heavy armor. This wasn't going to be an easy battle...at all.

The gunner spoke, "so you're one of them..." Immediately after this statement, he started shooting bullets at me. I managed to block most of the bullets, to my surprise, however two bullets shot through me; one through my arm, the other my leg.

_Heh...even though he may be a little hard, this will be an interesting battle...finally I can face at least a little stronger of a human._

**Phee P.O.V.**

It did not take me long until a knight confronted me. She looked somewhat familiar, though I couldn't recall her name. However I did know that she was a knight of the Agni Empire from the marks on her armor. I opened my eyes, again and said, "who might you be, Agni knight?"

"Hmph, you seem to know me pretty well, my name is Lava, a knight from the Agni Empire." Wings suddenly sprouted from her back. Was she granted those wings by someone of the Agni Empire? Anyways, since their emblem is fire, I guess I would have the advantage over someone like her, and also she is a human, so I would assume that she was naturally weaker than I.

"Lava...that's a nice name. I'll be sure to remember it as I send you to the other side." I spread my wings out as rings of water spread around me. I felt my body cool as a watery glow surrounded me and I raised my hands, silently chanting a spell as the rings of water formed as one and came and rested on my hand. Soon the orb made of water dissipated and reappeared on Lava, causing a great amount of damage, I presumed.

Even after that attack, Lava still managed to stand up. As expected of that of the best Agni Empire's knight. Those wings must be wings that are granted to the best knight of the Empire, is what I'll assume for now. Lava charged at me, her sword outstretched in front of her. She chanted words in a different tongue that I didn't understand and soon she slashed her sword and fire surrounded me. Lava managed to create a thin cut across my chest and the force of the fire surrounding me was enough to push me back to a tree.

"You're not half bad." I wiped blood that was trickling down from my mouth, smirking at Lava. I guess I underestimated her strength.

"It is an honor to hear such a praise from a Fallen Goddess like yourself." Lava replied sarcastically. She attempted to attack again, however I dodged quickly and did the same thing that I did before, this time locking her inside a water sphere.

I smiled as I said, "well, playtime is over."

**Luther P.O.V.**

_Even after Inferno Sin, that gunner is _still _standing? _I had to think quick. He was a lot stronger than I had thought, which I was determined not to admit, however right now, in the situation I was in, I would have to admit that the gunner was winning.

He kept shooting and I blocked all of them, although that exhausted me to the point where I have to kneel down and catch my breath, however in a battle like this, there were supposed to be no pauses at all. Although I also hate to admit it: this guy isn't half bad.

The gunner hesitated for some reason and I used this opportunity to pin him to a tree using my blades. He winced in pain, and I found myself enjoying his face. It was very amusing to watch humans' faces of pain. I smirked at him and said, "heh...I'll get serious right here now."

I raised my blade and stabbed him.

* * *

**A.N. - **Yay! Finally finished with this Part 1 of Luther and Phee, I know this part both of them are separate, but the next part I'm going to twist the events so that Luther and Phee are actually going to come back together and who knows what will happen then. About 'the gunner' (you know who), Obviously the answer to whether he lives or dies...well it's either, you'll find out what happens in the next part, anyways, Read and Review how you feel. If you like these so far, then favorite this story and follow for more updates to come.

(...let's see if we can reach 20 favorites!)


End file.
